


We're Yours

by stumak7397, VaguelyJests (VagueJester)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Girl Penis, Multi, i dunno, like lots of sex, sex?, sub!Rachel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumak7397/pseuds/stumak7397, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagueJester/pseuds/VaguelyJests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1 AU no babygate<br/>Quinn and Santana have wanted Rachel as their sub for a long time. After sectionals one incident may just be the opening they need to befriend the tiny diva and hopefully help her let go of her control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and after reading I Own You I decided I wanted to take a shot at D/s Fapezberry.  
> Warning this will be decidedly more fluffy and will follow the events of Season 1 and maybe later on. Also I don't have a lot of experience writing smut, so bear with me while I try to figure out how to do it well.  
> Now before you read this, there will be some mentions of self-harm, so if that's not something you want to see you can leave now.  
> Lastly, as I wanted an actual plot, there isn't going to be smut every chapter as I want to explore the girls' relationship and Rachel's progress in becoming a sub and giving up control.

Sectionals last weekend had been awesome. They had been set up, their set list leaked at the last minute and all eyes swung accusingly to her. Almost.

She took a deep breath as she felt fingers intertwine with hers and give a reassuring squeeze.

_At least Quinn has my back._

She thought, drawing strength from her girlfriend’s quiet support.

“Believe what you want, but no one is forcing me to be here, and if you tell anyone I said this I will deny it…but, I like being in glee club. It’s the best part of my day.” She looked around the room, taking comfort in Quinn’s small smile of support. The rest of the club didn’t seem quite so quick to believe her.

Then it happened.

“I believe you.”

Three words. With those three words, she fell a little more, and judging by the tightening grip on her hand, she knew Quinn did too. They had been crushing on Rachel since freshman year. They had been together for a few months, after having bonded over realising they shared the same _special_ anatomy. It had been rocky, at first; their shared need for dominance, and uncompromising stubbornness led to more than a few spats, but all that changed when they first met Rachel Berry.

The girl gave off an aura that made both HBICs just want to hold her and take care of her. Unfortunately, she was placed at the bottom at the social pyramid, while they had just succeeded in fighting, clawing, and working their way to the top. They were scared, so they hid their feelings, for each other outside the privacy of their bedrooms, and for the tiny diva with name calling, slushies, and snarky comments.

They didn’t want to like her, it made everything more complicated. They both knew they loved each other more than anyone else, but the brunette had a way of getting past their walls in a way they couldn’t for each other. Then they joined Glee Club because Quinn was worried about Finn getting a little too friendly with their diva, and if they couldn’t have her, no one else could either. Especially the Lima-losers that crowded the halls of McKinley High.

The first time she heard Rachel sing while they were spying with Coach Sylvester, she was blown away. She had never heard anything like it. The diva was insanely good and every word coming out of her mouth took Santana’s breath away. This puny, poorly dressed, loud, obnoxious, and stunningly beautiful girl, had a voice angels could only dream about and she started to really fall. One look at Quinn, and the tears in her eyes said that Santana’s girlfriend felt the same way.

They joined Glee Club and the more time they spent around the girl the more they fell. Then those three words:

“I believe you.”

And she was a goner. No one had ever believed in her so quickly before especially when there was a mountain of evidence indicating they shouldn’t.

Quinn was in the same boat. She couldn’t wrap her head around how someone could trust Santana so easily. Sure she believed her girlfriend too, but that was partly because San had come to her fuming when Coach Sylvester had asked her to steal the set list. She also knew that the Latina’s tendency to lash out and attack anyone who got close didn’t exactly make for the most trustworthy person.

Santana had shared her past with the blonde once before. Her father had left when she was six and her mother was never around. The woman was a doctor, always working, and when she wasn’t, she was closed up in her room or the study. She never spoke more than a few words to her, and she frequently made a point to remind her that she thought she was nothing more than a freak in her eyes because of the extra appendage. She put money in an account for Santana to buy clothes and food, and when she was fifteen, her mother released the trust fund her father had left for her into it and told her she didn’t care what the dark-haired girl did with it.

It was all because her mother blamed her for her father leaving. Santana had come home from school one day and found the note he had left, claiming he didn’t want to be a family man anymore and couldn’t handle the responsibility. Her mother blamed it on Santana’s condition, and rarely spoke to her, never looking her in the eyes.

So, for this tiny diva, always so full of life and energy, a girl that they had bullied and never said a kind word to, to stand there and say she believed her, Quinn could only guess how happy it made her girlfriend.

They watched the diva stare at them before blushing and looking down, her unconscious submission stirring something within them.

That night they swore to be nicer to Rachel and try to protect her from now on. If someone could be that kind and stand up for her girlfriend the way Rachel had, they deserved their protection and loyalty.

Quinn was standing by her locker waiting for class to start, listening to Santana and Brittany talk when it happened.

*(OoO)*

She walked down the hall fresh off her first Sectionals win, head held high, on top of the world. They had their set list stolen and had come up with another on the fly and still they won. Today would be a new day, she would finally be respected by her fellow students for her talent. She had rounded the corner and was nearly at her locker when the icy cold slap to the face told her, well, maybe not.

She wiped off her eyes or red slushy. She hated cherry; it tasted awful and stained the worst. She opened her eyes and was met with half the football team holding extra-large cups filled with a veritable rainbow of frozen concoction.

“Hey loser, congrats on the Sectionals win. Too bad trophy or no trophy, you’re always gonna be nothing.”

They then proceeded to unleash an icy rain of glucose and food colouring before walking away high-fiving and laughing while the student population gathering did the same. She continued on to her locker to retrieve her slushy kit and went on to the bathroom at the far end of the corridor knowing it was one of two never used and she could clean up in privacy.

She went in to the bathroom, set up her kit and began to rinse the slushy from her hair. She didn’t hear the bathroom door open, or the lock turn as someone entered.

*(OoO)*

Santana was livid. She and Quinn didn’t see it coming fast enough to stop it from happening. She was too far away. As Rachel went to her locker Santana was flying after the football players, Quinn and Brittany hot on her heels. As she rounded the corner she grabbed the jock that slushied Rachel first, swung him around and kicked him in the groin. He squealed and fell to the ground.

Looming over him, the students in the hall in a state of shock as they watched, she spoke to him in an even voice filled with rage. She felt Quinn squeeze her shoulder before glaring at the rest of the student body, silently letting it be known that she fully supported whatever her girlfriend was about to say.

“Let me make something perfectly clear. You will _not_ slushy Rachel Berry ever again. You _will_ leave her completely alone and _never_ say another damn insult to her again. _Comprende?_ ” she was shaking with rage. The football player was truly frightened and simply nodded his head in agreement. She stood and turned on her heel to find which of the two bathrooms that she knew Rachel used when she needed to change, while Quinn raised her voice to address the rest of the students in the hall.

“That goes for all of you.” The blonde’s cold rage seemed to lower the temperature of the hall by several degrees, “If anyone so much as breathes on her funny, you will wind up wishing for slushy attacks on a daily basis. We will personally see to it that you spend every day of your sorry existence in this school in a living hell. Spread the word.”

She then turned and followed her girlfriend towards the bathrooms, allowing herself a small smirk at the power she had over the student body. Santana was the enforcer and everyone with half a brain cell feared her, but she was Head Cheerio and Queen of the school. They would listen.

She found Santana as she exited the first bathroom, shaking her head slightly to tell her it was empty. Together they went into the next, while Brittany stood guard. As they entered the bathroom, what they found made their hearts stop as Santana and Quinn felt their blood boil and run cold respectively.


	2. Chapter 2

As she walked into the bathroom, Santana almost thought it was empty until Quinn nudged her with her elbow and pointed to behind the stalls where a small foot was sticking out from a puddle of multi-coloured slushy and water. As they approached they could hear small whimpering from the body on the floor. As they rounded the corner, both girls felt their hearts shatter at what they found, both reaching for the other’s hand, drawing strength and support from one another as they got to their knees and took in the sight before them.

Rachel was on floor in the fetal position, blood running from her left shoulder down her arm as she clutched the tattered remains of a bra to her chest while she lay shivering still covered in slushy. On her forehead was the word _FREAK_ written sloppily in black marker.

Quinn was the first to react, slowly reaching out to touch the wounded girls arm, causing Rachel to jump and begin to whimper louder.

“Rachel! It’s okay. It’s just me and Santana.” She scooped the trembling girl into her arms and held her gently as she fell into her.

“Rachel,” Santana said softly as she stroked the girl’s back soothingly, “who did this? We need to take you to the hospital.”

“ _No!”_ Rachel jerked out of Quinn’s arms and crawled into the corner. “Why are you here? You don’t need to be here. Leave. Please, haven’t you mocked me enough? Please, just leave me alone.”

Quinn crawled slowly toward her, speaking in a gentle voice. “No, sweetie, we don’t want to mock you. We just want to help.”

“Let us help, please?” Santana whispered.

Rachel just started sobbing. “You can’t help. No one can.” She let Quinn take her into her arms again she and gently rocked her while Santana hugged her from behind and ran her hand gently through her hair.

After about five minutes had passed and Rachel was no longer crying so hard, Santana spoke again. “Rachel, you need to see a doctor. Let us take you to the hospital.”

Rachel just shook her head and buried her face in Quinn’s neck while leaning back into Santana.

“But Rachel-“Quinn started. If what she thought had happened was right, Rachel needed to see someone and talk about what she would do.

“No, Quinn. I can’t-it’s not what you think, but I won’t tell anyone, I can’t tell anyone. Please, I jus-I just want to go home. Please let me go home.” She was terrified and trembling. She burrowed further into Quinn’s chest while her hand sought out Santana’s, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tightly.

“Okay _Cariño_ , we’ll take you home. But first we need to get you cleaned up a bit. Can you stand?” Rachel just nodded and attempted to stand clumsily only to collapse back to the floor. “Okay, just hold on _Hermosa_.” Santana crooned as she wrapped her arms around the tiny diva and picked her up with ease. She nodded to Quinn, who stood and made her way to the door. Rachel whimpered as Quinn walked away and Santana placed her on the counter softly before holding her tight. “Shh, it’s okay _Hermosa_ , Q’s just going to ask Brittany to bring you some fresh clothes.”

Sure enough, Quinn was back and holding Rachel gently, whispering comforting words in her ear while Santana grabbed a roll of paper towels and wiped away the worst of the slushy. Rachel was too out of it as she stared at the wall to notice the look the two cheerleaders shared when they cleaned her arms only to reveal pale lines decorating the diva’s forearms.

Quinn shook her head at Santana’s concerned glance, silently telling her girlfriend to worry about one problem at a time. Rachel was in no condition to be questioned; instead they would just have to make sure they were there for her when the time came.

She paused for a moment before making a few swipes at the marker on the girl’s forehead, sighing in relief when it quickly smudged. Whoever had done this had at least not thought to use a permanent marker. She made a few more quick swipes at the horrific writing, smudging enough to be illegible and cleaning off most of the ink before shifting her attention to the ugly gash on their diva’s shoulder. She took extra care cleaning around the wound, apologising whenever she heard whimpers from the small girl.

They heard a knock on the door and Rachel immediately stiffened. “Shh, it’s just Brittany with your clothes.” Quinn whispered in her ear while stroking her hair.

Santana went to answer the door, placing a soft kiss on Rachel’s cheek when the girl let out another cry at one of her two caregivers leaving. She opened the door and was met with a worried looking Brittany clutching a duffel bag full of Cheerios sweats.

“Thanks, Britt.” She said with a smile as she grabbed the bag.

“Is Rachie okay?” Brittany asked, her lower lip trembling with worry.

“She’ll be fine, Britt. Q and I are gonna take her home to rest. Why don’t you come see her after school tomorrow?”

“Okay,” Britt said. Santana had just turned around when she spoke again. “Hey, San?”

“Yeah, Britts?”

“I like that you and Quinn decided to start being nice.”

Santana smiled at her best friend’s sense of innocence. “Thanks B.”

“And maybe then you guys will be able to take care of her and get your sweet lady kisses from her too.”

Santana gaped for a moment before shaking her head with a smile. If anyone was smart enough to figure that she and Quinn had been harboring feelings for the small brunette and a desire to be her dominants, it was Brittany. “We’ll see. See ya later, Britts.” She said before turning around and returning to her girls.

She found them in almost the same position she had left them, but Quinn had moved to Santana’s old position and was holding Rachel while the small girl burrowed into her chest and clung to her like a lifeline.

“Rachel?” She asked softly when she drew near. “I got you some clothes, they might be a little big but we’ll make do. Do want some help putting them on?”

Rachel just nodded into Quinn’s chest, drawing strength from the surprisingly soothing scent of the blonde, before pulling back and allowing the two Cheerios to help her get into the sweat pants and hoodie they had brought her. She once again tried to stand, only to collapse back into Quinn’s arms. She relished in the warmth that filled her when she heard the blonde girl chuckle slightly before smiling into her hair.

“Alright, little one, looks like I’m gonna have to spoil you and carry you.”

Santana smiled as she watched her girlfriend bend down and scoop Rachel into her arms and carry her bridal style. Quinn was thanking Sue’s horrendous workout regimen for allowing her to carry Rachel to her car without difficulty. She carried her out the side door to the parking lot and to her car while San followed carrying all their bags. Santana opened the door and scooted into the backseat before Quinn leaned down. Rachel tightened her arms around the blonde’s neck as she tried to place her in the seat though.

“Come one, Princess, your chariot awaits.” She said softly into the diva’s ear, “and look, there’s a nice comfy Latina waiting in there already to be your pillow.”

Rachel laughed weakly, taking one last whiff of the blonde cheerleader’s vanilla perfume before loosening her grip around her neck, allowing her to be placed in the seat. As soon as her legs touched leather, she immediately crawled into the Latina’s open arms.

“That’s right, _Princesa_ , come get some snuggles.” Rachel leaned into Santana’s embrace and burrowed into her chest the same way she did Quinn, allowing the smell of roses to fill her trembling form while tan fingers ran softly through her hair. “Good girl.” Santana whispered, her eyes widening as they sought Quinn’s in the rear view mirror. She hadn’t meant for the term to slip past her lips, and while they were both silently worried that Rachel would reject them, think they were patronizing her and give them a rant about respect or some other long winded topic, they both shared a look of victorious joy when the smaller girl stopped trembling and sighed relaxing completely into the arms that were holding her.

Quinn grinned as she put the car in drive and proceeded to slowly and carefully make their way to the Berry residence. It was a very good sign that Rachel hadn’t reacted poorly to the way they were treating her. Of course, she was also in the midst of dealing with some fairly heavy trauma, but it at least proved that deep down she and Santana had been right about Rachel being a good submissive.

Her attention was brought back to the tiny diva in the back when she heard a small whimper before Santana tightened her arms and whispered soothing words in the girl’s ear. It was clear to them both that Rachel allowed them to completely drop the caricatures of themselves that they wore around everybody, even, to a slight extent, each other. And as much as she wanted to discuss with her girlfriend the fact that Rachel might not be completely averse to being their sub, they still had to help the girl first and work on being her friends before anything else could happen.

By the time she pulled into the driveway at Rachel’s home and parked, the girl had returned to shaking in Santana’s arms.

“I think she’s having a nightmare.” Santana said as she continued to try to comfort Rachel.

Quinn frowned as she slid into the seat next to them, she reached out and gently shook the sleeping girl’s good arm, calling her name softly.

Rachel’s eyes shot open and she sat up like she had been electrocuted. “Leave them alone!” She shrieked, looking around the car for imaginary threats.

“Rachel, hey, it’s okay.” Quinn whispered as she placed a hand softly on her cheek, gently steering brown eyes toward her own. “It was just a dream.”

Rachel seemed to come back to reality as she looked around the car and saw the two girls sitting with her. She immediately broke down into tears, flinging herself into Quinn while she sobbed. Quinn held her as she reached behind her for Santana’s hand, pulling it to her chest as the raven-haired girl wrapped the rest of herself around the back of the diva, her free hand linking with her girlfriends in the middle.

“You’re both still here?” Rachel whispered, it was meant as a statement to reassure herself that she wasn’t alone but it ended up coming out as more of a question.

“Of course, Princess. We’re not gonna leave you.” Quinn whispered in her ear.

“Never.” Santana whispered in the other. The girls stayed like that for a few minutes before Rachel calmed down, once she had Santana whispered in her ear once more. “Now come, _Pequeño_ , let’s get this cute little butt inside.”

Rachel giggled while the girls got out of the car. Quinn went around to get their bags out of the trunk, while Santana stood near the car door with her arms wide open. “Alright, _Estrella,_ you wanna try walking again, or does Miss S finally get to carry you around.” She said with a soft smile, ignoring the arched eyebrow her girlfriend was sending her.

Rachel giggled wetly before looking at her lap, a blush painting her cheeks. “C-could I be carried, please? I don’t really feel up to walking.”

“Say no more, _Hermosa_.” Santana said as bent down and picked the tiny teenager up with virtually no effort. Rachel wrapped her arms around the Latina’s neck as they approached the front door. Quinn opened the door for them, and offered her own soft smile to Rachel which was returned shyly.

Once they crossed the threshold, Santana called out, “Hello, anyone home?”

Rachel burrowed her face into the Latina’s neck and tightened her grip as she muttered.

“No one is home right now.”

She tightened her grip on the tiny girl in her arms. “Where to, _Estrella_?”

She replied in a voice so quiet, the other girls almost didn’t hear. “Upstairs to my room, please.”

As they climbed the stairs with the other girl still in her girlfriend’s arms, Quinn’s mind was racing. She didn’t know what to do. Rachel needed to go to the doctor. Bruises were already forming on her arms and stomach and she had a cut on her shoulder. She could hardly imagine what kind of person would want to hurt such a fragile beautiful person as Rachel, before grimacing when she realised that she and her girlfriend weren’t exactly innocent either.

“Do you want us to call your fathers?”

Rachel shook her head violently. “No. They are out of town. I’m not going to bother them. I just want to take a shower. I need to take a shower. Please.”

Santana continued on until she found her room, sharing a smirk with Quinn at the gold star on the door. She carried the brunette into the room, saw as open door leading to a bathroom and took her in there. “Okay _Estrella_ ,” she sat her on the on the toilet lid and kneeled down in front of her. “Do you need help _Hermosa_?”

“No I can handle it. Thank you both for bringing me home. I am okay now, you can leave.”

Quinn just shook her head. “No Rachel, we’re not leaving you like this.”

Rachel opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Santana.

“Shower, then I can get your first aid kit and bandage you up. You have a cut on your shoulder. Where is your first aid kit?”

Rachel looked like she wanted to protest further, but the twin glares from the two Cheerios made her reconsider. Normally, she would never allow herself to be ordered around like that, but something about the two girls before her made her want to do what they said. “Um… it’s under the sink.”

Quinn ran a hand through Rachel’s hair while Santana grabbed the kit. “Okay, shower and I’ll find you something comfy to put on after.” Rachel simply nodded in return so Quinn pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “Good girl. We’ll be right outside that door, so if you need anything, just call.”

She joined her girlfriend in the bedroom, leaving the bathroom door open just a crack so they could hear the diva if she needed them. She went to the dresser and found a t-shirt, sweat pants, a hoodie, and under clothing. Sitting on the bed next to Santana, she leaned her head on girlfriend’s shoulder as they waited.

“Miss S, really?” she asked after a minute of peaceful silence.

“What can I say, it slipped out and I rolled with it.”

“San, you know she needs help right now, we can’t put another thing on her plate by letting her know of our feelings for her.”

“I know,” She sighed. “I just want to take care of her, she belongs with us.”

“I know, baby.” Quinn said with a kiss to the Latina’s temple. “But we can’t ask her to be ours while she’s still dealing with what just happened. It’s not fair to her.”

“You’re right,” Santana sighed again before kissing her girlfriend deeply. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Quinn said softly as she returned the kiss. “And one day, if we play our cards right, we might be able to tell a certain diva that too.”

“You just want her to call you Miss Q, don’t you?” Santana smirked as she saw her girlfriend’s eyes glaze over as she imagined a day where they would finally have Rachel on her knees, stating her love for them.

“I’m not the one who let it slip in front of our girl.” She replied, laughing as she watched her girlfriend’s cheeks darken. She placed another lingering kiss on her lips before they turned back to the door with a sigh.

Rachel had been in the shower for a while now and they were starting to get worried. They both stood up and Quinn knocked on the door, “Rachel?” They stood with baited breath straining their ears. The only sound coming from the bathroom was the shower and faint sobbing. “We’re coming in Rachel.”

She opened the door and the sight before them broke their hearts all over again. Through the glass of the shower they could see Rachel curled into a ball on the tiles sobbing. Santana rushed forward and dropped to her knees and cradled Rachel in her arms, while Quinn went to shut off the shower and grabbed a towel. They took her out, dried her off, and sat her on the toilet again after wrapping the thickest towel they could find around her quaking form. Quinn held her, whispering comforting words in her ear, while Santana carefully bandaged her shoulder. She checked for any more cuts before nodding to Quinn who picked her up and carried her back to her bed, dressed her than laid her down.

When Santana went to go back to the bathroom, Rachel grabbed her arm in a death grip and whimpered. “I’m just going to change into something dry. I will be right back, I promise.” After a few seconds, Rachel let go and turned to bury her face in Quinn’s chest. Santana rushed into the bathroom, quickly stripped her uniform, found another pair of sweat pants, shirt, and hoodie. Once she was done she made her way back to the bed she wrapped herself around the girl’s back, linking hands with Quinn as they held her close.

Rachel started sobbing again and Santana just rocked her as Quinn murmured into her hair, “it’s okay, Princess. We’re here. We’ve got you,” over and over until sleep took them.

*(OoO)*

Both cheerleaders woke a few hours later to the sound of whimpering and light coming out of the bathroom. They shared a glance before slowly making their way to the bathroom. Their hearts broke for what felt like the millionth time as they watched their little diva crying in the mirror as she wiped furiously at her forehead.

“Rach?” Quinn asked softly, “Are you okay?”

Rachel jumped at the sound, taking in the two girls worried looks before collapsing into tears. Quinn moved forward and wrapped herself around the girl while Santana rubbed her back. She picked her up and carried her back to the bed, turning off the light on her way. Once they were all settled, she looked down at the quivering girl in her arms and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head before speaking.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Rachel sighed and was silent for a minute. She turned and buried herself in Santana’s arms before mumbling. “It feels like it’s still there.”

“What’s still there, _Hermosa_?”

“The marker. I’m going to have to go to school with the knowledge that everyone will know I’m a freak.”

“Hey,” Quinn whispered as she stroked the small girl’s side. “You are not a freak.”

“Yes I am.” Rachel cried, “Why else would someone feel the need to scrawl it across my forehead, if not to further cement the fact that I’m some sort of sideshow for people to point and laugh at?”

“Rachel, you are not a freak.” Quinn said, as she continued her ministrations.

“Yes I am.” The resignation in her voice made both girls’ ache to show her just how wrong she was. They looked into each other’s eyes, a silent conversation weighing the risks, before another tremble from tiny diva made them throw caution to the wind. Hopefully, this didn’t ruin things with brunette before they started.

“Rachel,” Santana said softly. She looked back at her girlfriend, drawing strength from her silent support. “Quinn and I were born with male genitalia.” She waited a moment, gauging her reaction, before continuing. “Our own families think we’re freaks. Not only that, but we’re in a relationship with each other. We had to fight and claw and work our way to the top just to protect ourselves, and unfortunately you ended up having to go through hell because of it.”

“Every day we’d wallow in guilt in the things we had done to you, all because we were afraid. We don’t expect you to ever forgive us, but we had decided after Sectionals that we would at least start trying to make it up to you. It kills us both that we weren’t there in time to help you today, but we can promise that nothing bad will ever happen to you again on our watch.”

“We were scared little bitches and we hurt you because of it, and we are so sorry. All we want to do now is take care of you and be there for you.”

Rachel was silent for several minutes, each one more panic-inducing than the last, before finally speaking. “You actually care about me?” She asked in a small, almost frightened, voice.

“Absolutely, Princess.”

“You know it, _Pequeño_.”

Rachel looked between the two of them, giving them each a watery smile before turning and burying her face in Quinn’s neck. “Okay,” She said softly, before smiling against the blonde’s collarbone.

The two Cheerios looked down at the diva before smiling widely at each other. They immediately wrapped themselves around her again. They were just about to sleep when they heard Rachel’s muffled voice.

“I don’t think you two are freaks.”

They both chuckled and tightened their grips. They never dreamed that things could go so well, even if the reason they all ended up together made their hearts drop, they were going to make the most of this second chance.

“Alright,” Santana smiled into Rachel’s hair. “Sleep now, _Hermosa_.”

Rachel giggled quietly before whispering, “Yes, Miss S.” and closing her eyes. Santana and Quinn locked eyes over the small diva, hoping she didn’t feel the slight twitch they both had below the waste. They both grinned widely at each other before lowering their heads and placing simultaneous kisses on Rachel’s head.


	3. Chapter 3

She started to stir. Opening her eyes, Rachel focused on the bodies she was wrapped up in. She sat there for a minute, relishing in the sense of safety these girls provided. This was exactly why she believed in second chances. If she didn’t she wouldn’t have the two most beautiful girls she had ever met cuddling up to her. It didn’t hurt that she might have had a _teeny_ bit of a crush on them both since freshman year. Not only that, but they both cared for her and wanted to take care of her.

Normally she would have rejected an offer to be taken care of to any extent. She did fine on her own. She didn’t need any help. But yesterday, she did, and they were there. She could even recall the conversation she had overheard between them the night before while in the shower. The sincerity of their words when they called her their girl had made her collapse in tears. No one had spoken about her with that much raw affection in years, if ever. She wasn’t sure what they had been talking about with wanting to be called Miss S and Miss Q, but after trying it out last night, she found she didn’t mind the title all that much. It just seemed to fit. But why? Why did it feel right to do what they told her, when she would have spent a great deal more time being defiant with anyone else? And why did she keep getting a warm fuzzy feeling when they said she was a good girl? She wasn’t a dog, she should feel patronized, instead the sincerity in the cheerleaders’ voice just filled her with pride.

She needed space to figure this out. She might as well make them some breakfast in the meantime, thank them for taking care of her before going to school. She tried to move silently from between the two girls, but a sudden, searing pain in her shoulder made her cry out in pain, tears falling from her eyes as she was reminded of the ordeal she went through before she was found.

Santana shot up in the bed, “Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay. What happened?” She looked the girl over while Quinn got up slowly and gently wrapped her arms around the crying girl. Once she saw the blood on her shoulder, Santana cursed. “I think you reopened the cut on your shoulder. Let me get the first aid kit.” She leaped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, not letting Rachel get a word in edgewise. When she came back, she had the first aid kit, a bottle of pain meds and a fresh shirt from the dresser. Rachel had curled into a ball in Quinn’s arms and the blonde was simply rocking her and whispering in her ear.

“Hey, Princess, can we see your shoulder so Santana can make it better?”

Rachel nodded, hissing in pain as Santana gently removed the shirt and bandages before cleaning and inspecting the wound.

In a voice so quiet they could have imagined it, Rachel answered the unspoken question that was floating around them.

“The air dryer on the wall.” After that she didn’t say a word and just stared into space.

Santana placed two butterfly bandages, gauze, and tape on the shoulder and helped her into a clean shirt. “I’m going to go clean this up and put it back in the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” Rachel nodded and curled back into Quinn’s arms.

Quinn slowly ran her fingers through chestnut tresses and tightened her grip when she heard quiet sniffles. “What’s wrong, Princess?”

Rachel sniffled once more before looking up with watery eyes. “I can’t even get out of bed to make breakfast for you guys without hurting myself. I feel useless.”

“You’re a lot of things, Rachel, but I can guarantee you that useless is not one of them.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Quinn smiled softly. “Why were you going to make breakfast for us?”

Rachel shrugged before looking down and blushing. “I wanted to repay you and Santana for taking up your day yesterday. I’m sure you had better things to be doing than taking care of me.”

Quinn hugged the girl close, her heart melting at how adorable the tiny girl was being. Santana sat down and put a glass of water and some pills in her hands. “We like taking care of you, _Estrella_. It makes us happy. Now take those, they’re some stronger pain killers that I carry around for those really tough practices. Granted it might make you a little fuzzy in the head.”

“Thank you Santana. You two can use the guest room to prepare for school if you like.”

“We’re not going to school today, Rach.” Quinn said.

“What? No! Your educations are important. It’s paramount that you maintain an exemplary attendance record, otherwise you’ll fall behind and I can’t be responsible for making you fall behi-“

“Rachel, we’re staying.” Santana interrupted.

“We can get any homework we miss until you’re feeling better. Now come on, let’s get some food.”

Rachel nodded and followed the Cheerios downstairs to the kitchen. After some debate they settled on scrambled eggs and bacon, after Rachel informed them that under doctor’s orders she had been forced to forego her vegan lifestyle. After a pleasant breakfast, they moved to the media room, and after some minor gaping at the size and extravagance of the room they settled down to _Singing in the Rain_.

Once they were all settled with Rachel in Santana’s lap and her legs draped across Quinn’s the Cheerios thought it was time to talk.

“Hey, Rach? Can we ask you some questions, before the meds put you out of it?”

Rachel looked down and spoke softly, “I don’t know, I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Okay, _Hermosa_ , why don’t we ask you about some other things first, and if you feel up to it before you’re too high, we can try to broach the subject?”

“Okay.”

They spent the next hour learning Rachel’s story, and while she was far too out of it to talk anymore, they weren’t willing to take advantage of her in this state, they had heard more than enough to make their hearts break over and over.

They learned how her daddy had died the summer before eighth grade, and how her dad had left her because he couldn’t handle being on his own with her. How she had to fight against her daddy’s relatives because most of the man’s money and everything he owned had been left to her in an iron clad will and trust fund. She received a monthly stipend and had been left on her own when her relatives had realised they couldn’t pinch her father’s money off her. When her dad left he signed over the rest of their things to her to do what she wanted with when she turned eighteen. She forged a signature whenever school things needed to be signed her doctor had a note saying she was able to attend her appointments on her own.

By the time she was done speaking, Quinn couldn’t help but smile at the adorable way the girl was swaying in her seat, the drugs in her system making her feel more than a little loopy.

She laughed as the girl laid sloppy kisses on hers and Santana’s cheeks before turning back smile dreamily at the blonde.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” She said before giggling and burying her face in Quinn’s chest and planted more sloppy kisses on the girl’s collar bone, oblivious to the hitch in her breath. She then rolled out of the girls laps and planted herself on the floor putting her chin on the cushions looking up at them.

“What are you doing, _Bicho_?” Santana asked with a chuckle. After the hellish day she had yesterday, it was nice to watch the tiny diva look so carefree, even if it was because she was high out of her mind.

“I like looking at you two from down here.” Rachel giggled a little bit before continuing, “It feels like I’m looking a couple of goddesses. I could look at you two forever like this.” She sighed as she put her head in her good arm.

They laughed as they both ran a hand through her hair “You get really honest when you’re high don’t you?” Said Quinn as she watched the girl adoringly, her mind still racing at the idea that Rachel had just admitted she likes being on her knees for her and her girlfriend.

“Yeah, but I’m not worried, because even if this all just a dream, I know neither of you will ask me anything I wouldn’t want to say when sober, like how I have a crush on you both.” Both girls felt their hearts skip a beat at the admission, at the very least now they know they have an actual shot with the brunette before them. “Or how I overheard you last night when you said you want me to call you Miss S and Miss Q.”

“You heard us?” Santana asked, the elation she felt a moment ago was immediately replaced with dread at what Rachel thought of their desires.

“Yep.” Rachel said as she climbed back on to the couch to lean against Quinn and close her eyes. “At first I thought it was weird, but you guys call me a bunch of cute nicknames that make me feel all warm inside, and I think it’s kinda the same thing. But when I tried it out last night it made me feel tingly all over, and when I felt your, um… little friends twitch, it made me happy.” Both girls blushed as they looked down, while Rachel continued.

“I never, you know, had sex.” She stated quietly, “And even though my hymen broke during gymnastics, I think I’d like to save my first time for someone like you two, who will take care of me and make me feel like someone cares, even though I’m a lot of trouble.”

“Oh Princess,” Quinn said quietly, “You’re no trouble at all.”

“Though that might have been too much information even for me.” Santana chuckled.

They sat there in silence for several minutes before Rachel climbed up onto the couch to sit on Santana’s lap before leaning forward to whisper conspiratorially in the raven-haired girl’s ear.

“Psst… Santana.” She whispered loudly.

“Yes, Rachel?” Santana whispered back. Quinn rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her girlfriend’s antics.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Anything.”

“You can’t tell anybody!”

“I promise, _Hermosa_.” Both girls had to supress their laughter as they watched Rachel glance around the room, looking for eavesdroppers before leaning back down to Santana’s ear.

“I think Brad is God.” Quinn snorted before commending Santana on her ability to keep a straight face as she widened her eyes in mock surprise.

“Really?!”

“Yeah!” Rachel exclaimed. “Just think about it! He never speaks, but he’s always there! It’s like he’s watching over us or something…”

“That is a pretty big secret…” Santana said quietly.

“Exactly! So you can’t tell anybody, or else they would all start hassling him, and he’s too nice for that!”

“I can’t even tell Quinn?” Santana asked, looking over at her giggling girlfriend.

“Nope,” Rachel shook her head vigorously, sending her hair flying everywhere. “At least not until I tell her a secret, that way you can trade.”

“Well maybe you should hurry and tell her one. I don’t like keeping secrets from my girlfriend.”

“Okay,” Rachel giggled before planting a sloppy kiss on Santana’s cheek, the corners of their lips brushing together. She then clambered out of the Latina’s lap only to drape herself across Quinn’s. “Hey Quinn, wanna hear a secret?”

Quinn giggled as she leaned down so her face was near Rachel’s while she ran a hand through the brunette’s hair. “Lay it on me, Princess.”

“I like it when you call me a good girl.” She then blushed and buried her face in the blonde girl’s stomach while Santana and Quinn exchanged wide-eyed glances. “I mean, I know I shouldn’t.” She mumbled as she brought her face away and stared at the ceiling. “If anyone else said that to me, I’d have yelled at them for patronizing me before giving them a thorough lecture on the proper way to treat females. But when you two say it, it just makes me feel so good, like for once I finally did something right.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Princess.” Quinn said softly.

“It just feels nice hearing praise once in a while. I normally come home feeling like a disappointment, sometimes it feels like I deserve the abuse my fellow peers.”

“Listen here, _Hermosa_ ,” Santana said sternly. They watched as the brunette’s eyes widened and jaw snapped shut before turning to face the Latina. “You _are_ a good girl, but only Quinn and I get to call you that, got it?”

Rachel nodded as she looked between the two cheerleaders, dumbstruck at the raw sincerity in her voice. “Really?” She murmured.

“Really,” Quinn crooned as she ran her hand through chocolate tresses. “And you never deserve to be treated the way those monsters at school treat you. We were so scared of losing what popularity we had and we took it out on you, and for that we can never apologise enough.”

“Thank you Quinn. And you should know I forgive you both, even if I am a burden.” Rachel flashed a watery smile before burying her face back in Quinn’s stomach.

“You aren’t a burden, _Estrella,_ ” Santana said softly as she scooted closer to Quinn, leaning on her girlfriend’s shoulder as they looked at the girl laying in their laps. “We like taking care of you, and want to help put some guidance in your life.”

“And if you ever feel like you are deserving what’s happening to you,” Quinn paused as her eyes drifted down to Rachel’s sweater-covered forearms. “You come find us and we’ll decide if you really do deserve it, deal?”

“Deal.” Rachel mumbled into the blonde’s stomach as her eyelids started to flutter. Santana realised Rachel’s grip on consciousness was slipping, so she reached for the remote and turned down the movie while Quinn lifted Rachel up to her chest and she and Santana leaned back until they were laying across the couch, their petite diva snuggled between them, her face buried in Quinn’s collarbone. “Thank you, Miss Q, Miss S.” She whispered before giggling and burrowing deeper into the cheerleaders’ embrace.

*(OoO)*

They spent the rest of the day on the couch, one of them always staying within arm’s reach of Rachel at all times. By the time the next morning rolled around, Rachel was feeling quite a bit better. She opened her eyes, as she struggled to remember what happened yesterday. She remembered telling the cheerleaders about her home situation then…

_Oh God…_

She had ended spilling her guts out to the girls currently cocooning her, including apparently, her crush on the two girls. She also remembered the deal Quinn had made with her.

She sat there for several minutes building up the courage before quietly whispering into the raven-haired girl’s chest, “Miss S.” She proceeded to blush furiously and bury her face in Santana’s chest.

“Maybe I’ll just start with friends,” she whispered to herself, oblivious to the girls in the bed with her as she was stuck in her own world. “Yes that will work, I’ll just start as their friend… who really wants do what they say. And cuddle with them. And kiss them. And a lot of other things. Oh God, maybe I’ll just pretend I don’t remember anything for now.” She blushed as she slowly crawled out of the bed, careful of her shoulder and the two sleeping beauties before her. She tiptoed her way to the bathroom before closing the door and turning on the shower.

While Rachel showered, Quinn and Santana opened their eyes and smirked at each other, they had overheard the smaller girl’s frantic whispering to herself and had fought to not claim the girl right there and then.

“Looks like Berry might be more open to being ours than we thought.” Santana whispered, leaning over placing a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

“Mmhmm,” moaned Quinn in agreement. “I think once we’re sure she’s feeling better, we start showing her just how much we want her to be ours.”

They continued kissing slowly, simply enjoying the feel of the other’s lips against their own, until they hear the bathroom door open and a squeak come from a very embarrassed Rachel Berry.

“I-I’m sorry! I was just-I didn’t realise…”

“It’s okay, Rach. You weren’t interrupting anything.” Said Quinn as she and Santana rose slowly from the bed and approached the skittish brunette.

“How’s your shoulder doing, _Hermosa_?” Santana asked.

“It’s feeling better, thank you Santana.”

“Are you sure you want to go to school, Rach? If you don’t want to we can skip again and stay here.”

Rachel shook her head, “No. I need to go to school. I can’t miss anymore, and neither can you. I need school and we have Glee and…” she steadily became more agitated and was shaking as she finished speaking.

San gathered her up in her arms while Quinn ran her hands up and down her arm and back. “Hey, shhh _Estrella_. It’s okay. If you want to go to school you can go. We just wanted to know if you were sure you up for it. Shhh…”

“It’s okay, Princess, we’ll go to school and we’ll keep you safe. I promise.” They held her until the shaking subsided. Once she was calm they took turns changing into fresh uniforms, while the other simply sat and held the girl. Quinn had just finished changing and flicked off the bathroom light when she heard Rachel speak.

“Santana?”

“’Sup?” The Latina mumbled. She had closed her eyes and relaxed against the headboard when she finished changing, her hand lazily stroking through the songbird’s hair.

“H-how long have you and Quinn been together? I-if you don’t mind me asking.”

Santana chuckled, “You don’t have to be afraid to ask us anything, _Pequeno._ Q and I might not be the most open people, and we’ll tell you if we don’t want to share, but we’re friends now so you can ask us anything. And we’ve been together since cheer camp in grade eight.”

“So you actually meant it?” Rachel asked quietly.

“Meant what, Rach?” Quinn asked as she joined them on the bed.

“Y-you actually want to be my friends?”

Both girls felt their hearts break at the insecurity the diva felt and hugged her close, shame on their faces at being the cause of so much Rachel’s torment.

“We do, Rach.” Santana whispered. “And I swear to you that starting today, we’re gonna prove that we deserve this second chance you’ve given us.”

Quinn nodded and placed a small kiss on the brunette’s head. “Now come on, Little One, we need to get to school or Coach is gonna make us run ‘til our feet bleed.”

Rachel giggled before nodding and getting off the bed. After a quick breakfast, they made their way to Quinn’s car and were parked in front of the school fifteen minutes later.

They sat outside the school for a few minutes, Quinn holding Rachel’s hand while she buried her head in Santana’s neck. “It’ll be okay, _Princesa_ , we’ll meet you at your locker as soon practice is over.”

Rachel sniffled and replied. “Okay, San. I’m sorry, I’m being a baby.”

Quinn shook her head, “No, you aren’t. It’s understandable. I promise it’ll be okay.”

Squeezing one last time, Rachel straightened up. “Okay, I’m okay. Thank you both.”

Santana kissed her temple. “It’s fine, _Estrella_. We’ll see you soon.”

They left the car and the two cheerleaders headed to the field, running into Brittany on the way. “Is Rachel feeling better?” The bubbly blonde asked as she walked next to them.

“Yeah, she is. Thanks for asking, B.” Quinn nodded.

“That’s good!” Brittany squealed, wrapping the girls in tight hugs. “Now you’ll be yours in no time, and enjoy sweet lady kisses while she’s all tied up.”

Quinn flushed and looked down, while Santana chuckled and shook her head, gently explaining to their friend that some things weren’t to be spoken about where other people could hear them.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel went to the choir room and sat in front of the piano, gently tapping out a small tune as her mind wandered to the two cheerleaders. She sat there wondering how the two most popular girls in school, and her chief tormentors for the better part of her high school career, had turned around and become the two people who had taken the best care of her she had ever received, and were nicer to her than anyone else.

As the halls started to crowd she made her way to her locker, deciding that, while maintaining a wariness of the girls’ intention, she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth and reject their offers of friendship. She had almost arrived at her locker when she felt a presence behind her. Turning she was met with Finn’s torso as the giant boy loomed over her.

“Hey Rach.”

“Hello, Finn. What can I do for you?” She turned and walked a little faster to her locker to put some space between them while she grabbed her books.

He smiled and took a small step toward her, “Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me this weekend to celebrate our Sectionals win?”

She tried to take a step back to remain calm and felt the lockers press up against her back. “Thank you for the offer, Finn, but I am not interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with you.”

“Oh, come on Rachel. I dumped Quinn to be with you.” He took another step forward, cornering her.

“While I’m sorry you terminated your relationship with Quinn, I can assure you that I never asked you to, and if I made you think I did I apologize.” She was starting to feel the panic rise up in her chest as she looked around for the blonde in question or her Latina counterpart.

Finn’s smile left his face, “Why not?” He said forcefully, but quietly as he took another step toward her. “Is there someone else? Are you into some other guy after leading me on all this time?” His voice was starting to rise and he was almost right on top of her.

“N-no Finn. I am not interested in another boy, and I never led you on. I never told you I wanted to be with you. You were with Quinn and even if I had been interested in you, which I wasn’t, I would never try to steal someone else’s partner.” She started to get more agitated and fearful as Finn’s rage grew.

“Don’t lie to me Rachel!” He yells as he grabs her arm roughly.

Rachel yelped in fear and slipped to the floor in terror, shaking, as all hell broke loose.

*(OoO)*

Practice had ended and they tried to rush through getting showered and changed to meet Rachel.

They rush through the hall, and round the corner to find Finn standing over Rachel looking angry as he reached out for her. Quinn let out a gasp as Rachel dropped to the floor with a cry while Puck pinned Finn to the lockers.

“Dude, what the hell is your problem?! Stay away from her!”

At this point, Quinn was in a full tilt sprint, Santana and Brittany close behind. She slid to her knees and gathers the frightened girl in her arms. “Shh, Princess, it’s just me.” She whispers. Rachel looked up into hazel eyes and collapses into her arms, burying her face in the blonde’s chest, calming instantly as she took in the scent of vanilla.

“I’m sorry.” She says shakily, “It’s just-I just… he was yelling because I wouldn’t go out with him, and when he reached out I panicked.”

“Hey,” Quinn said as she gently lifted Rachel’s head to look into her eyes. “You have nothing to apologize for. It’s Finn’s fault. He had no right to yell or try to put his hands on you.” She looked over and saw that Puck still had Finn pinned to the lockers with murder in his eyes. As she lifts Rachel to her feet, Santana approached the boys, ignoring the crowd forming around them.

“What the hell Finnocence!? What the fuck do you think you’re doing yelling at and trying to put your hands on Rachel?! She’s girl and half your size! You had no right…” She started off yelling but her voice lowered into a calm rage and she was visibly shaking. Rachel reached out and started rubbing her back, trying to calm the Latina, not wanting her to do anything that could get her in trouble.

“She’s lying to me!” Yelled Finn as he tried to move forward only to be stopped by Puck’s arm against his throat. “I know she wants to go out with me!”

A wave of possessiveness flowed through the two HBICs, and if not for Rachel’s grip on the back of her shirt, Santana was sure she would have gutted the tall boy. “If you come near her again, I will flay the skin from your body.” Her rage reducing her voice to a quiet, even tone that sent shivers of fear through the surrounding crowd. She felt Quinn’s hand on her shoulder and turned around to take Rachel in her arms while her girlfriend approached the now fearful boy.

“She told you no, asshole. No. Means. No. Stay away from her or I will end you.” He nodded quickly and she jerked her head toward Puck, telling him to release Finn. He dropped Finn to his feet and pushed him toward the other end of the hall as he ran away. She looked around the hall at the students crowded around and raised her voice as she addressed them, “Shows over, losers! Get out of here!” Seconds later she, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Puck were the only ones left in the hall.

Puck walked toward Rachel and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug before turning and walking toward her. “Take care of her.” He said before winking and walking away. She nodded and turned back to Rachel, putting her arms around her and her girlfriend as she wrapped around the songbird’s back.

“Are you okay, _Hermosa_?” Santana asked softly. Rachel nodded silently as she allowed the comforting presence of the two cheerleaders to surround her. “Okay, let’s go to class.” She grabbed her hand while Quinn grabbed her bag and closed her locker. Rachel rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder as they walked to class, absorbing the silent comfort they were exuding.

*(OoO)*

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. They received some curious looks in the halls from other students but no one dared question the school’s rulers. Quinn and Santana made sure at least one of them was with Rachel at all times, and as glee rolled around, the diminutive diva found herself believing that the two cheerleaders truly were trying to change how they acted around her.

As they entered the choir room, Quinn noticed that most of the other members were already there waiting for them. She and Santana made their way to the back of the room and were happy when they noticed Rachel walk past her usual seat at the front to sit in the empty chair between them. Once they were seated, the others took the chance to interrogate the diminutive brunette.

“Is it true? Did Finn really try to hurt you and yell at you this morning?” Tina asked.

“What about the way Puck rushed to her rescue?” Asked Mercedes. “Is there something going on between you two?”

Rachel sighed and buried her head in Santana’s shoulder while she and Quinn glared at the others. “She doesn’t have to talk about it. Leave her alone.” She growled.

Puck cleared his throat, drawing the attention away from the cowering diva. “Yeah, it’s true, but there’s nothing going on between me and Rach. She’s my cousin.” He finished with a glare that almost matched those of the HBICs as he subtly flexed his muscles, daring anyone to question them further.

The Gleeks shared a look of surprise before nodding and turning back to their previous conversations.

“I must say, Rachel,” Kurt said in an attempt to lighten the mood. “I noticed your change in wardrobe today and you look really good. I approve of your choice.”

Rachel bowed her head and blushed, not used to being praised. Santana and Quinn had guessed as to why she was wearing jeans, a _Wicked_ hoodie and black sneakers, but chose not to mention it when she came down the stairs that morning.

“Thank you, Kurt. I decided to try out the wardrobe change everyone had been saying I drastically needed.” Her voice was tight but not unkind. She didn’t really feel like saying she had worn this outfit as it would be more difficult to rip off and made her feel safe.

Before any more could be said, the door opened and Finn walked in. All eyes were on him as he crossed the room and made a beeline for Rachel. She shrank into herself and leaned into Santana when she felt the Latina’s arm wrap around her.

“Back up, Finnocence, we don’t want you here.”

“Come on, guys, I just want to apologize to Rachel. It was a misunderstanding.”

This made Rachel sit up straight as she turned to address him. “No, Finn. It wasn’t a misunderstanding; you just don’t listen. I do not accept your apology.” This left the other Gleeks slack-jawed as she turned and faced the front. Rachel was the most forgiving person any of them had ever met, for her not to forgive, it must have been really bad.

“Come on, Rach. Just listen for a minu-“

“She said no, Finn.” Santana growled as she shot the tall boy a venomous glare. “Back off before I lose my temper. Now.”

Finn glared back but conceded for now as he made his way back to his seat, just as Mr. Schue walked through the door, oblivious to the tension in the room.

*(OoO)*

Once Glee was finished, they all made their way out of the choir room. Puck hugged Rachel and ran off to practice while the girls all headed for the Cheerios’ locker room.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to be in there?” Rachel asked nervously. “Those girls are going to murder me for stepping foot in their sacred territory. I don’t belong in there. Coach Sylvester is going to have my head on a platter. I don’t think this is going to work.”

Quinn stopped walking and put one hand on her uninjured shoulder and the other on her face. “Rachel, calm down. It’s okay.”

Santana smirked at how the panicked brunette immediately shut her mouth and focused on slowing her breathing. She took a step forward and put a hand on the diva’s back as she spoke lowly in her ear. “Don’t worry, _Princesa_ , it’ll be fine. Q and I will lay down the law and everything’ll work out. I promise.” Rachel kept her eyes on the ground and bit her lips worriedly as she listened to what they were saying.

“Look at me Rachel.” Quinn ordered softly, and Rachel felt her chin and eyes lift before she could think about it. “Who’s in charge here?”

Rachel felt her heartrate increase as a small grin found its way to her face. “You two are.”

“You’re damn right,” Santana whispered in her ear, relishing in the tremor that passed through the songbird’s body. “And that means people do as we say. Now, let’s go so Q and I aren’t late.”

With a small nod, Rachel followed them into the locker room. She could hear the girls talking loudly, but as they entered with both HBICs flanking her, all noise stopped and Rachel swore she could hear a pin drop. Quinn and Santana ignored the shocked looks of their teammates and opened their lockers as if nothing was out of the ordinary. A minute dragged on with the palpable tension in the room rising, until one of the senior Cheerios stepped forward.

“What the hell is she doing here?! Man-Hands isn’t a Cheerio! She doesn’t belong here, she’ll infect us all with loser.” The girl exclaimed loudly.

Quinn stepped in front of Rachel and leveled one of her coldest glares at the senior. “I’d watch your mouth if I were you Sarah. I said two days ago that the names and everything else were to stop. Besides,” Quinn smirked and the sheer lethality she radiated made the other girls take a cautionary step backwards. “if it wasn’t for you being freakishly strong, you wouldn’t even be here. You’d be right at the bottom and you know it.”

Sarah opened her mouth to respond but was cut off as Santana stepped in. “She’s our friend, and if we want her here, than that’s where she’ll be. If anyone has a problem, you can leave your uniform at the door before you leave. There’s a list a mile long of girls who will gladly take your place. I also know that most of you seniors need to be here for the scholarships, so if you wanna keep those ugly asses in their skirts and not have to run home and explain to mommy and daddy why they suddenly need to fork out a few grand for college…” She took another step so she was in the older girl’s personal space, fire in her dark eyes as she growled lowly. “Fall. In. Line.”

“Now,” Quinn called out as she turned to address the rest of the group. “Do we have a problem here?” She looked around and smirked as every head shook and a few mumbled answers were heard. “Alright, then get to the gym and start warming up, we have a new routine to start on today. And Sarah?” She looked over her shoulder as she turned back to her locker. “Ten laps before practice for disobeying orders.” Sarah looked at the three girls incredulously before nodding and following the rest of the girls out, seething.

Rachel watched all this with awe. She felt a whirlpool of feelings churning within her and had to take a seat on the bench to sort through them all while the other two prepared. These two girls just called her their friend and stood up for her. They had even adopted their HBIC demeanor in her defense, and instead of filling her with ice cold dread like when she normally saw them act that way, Rachel felt herself heat up as her center throbbed. There was still a tinge of fear, but it was different. It was more like the fear that came before she performed and it filled her with nervous energy. She knew they would help her, and she trusted their word because she thought they pitied her for what happened, but now, they were acting like true friends.

Santana and Quinn smirked at each other as they noticed the slightly laboured breaths and blown pupils behind them as Rachel took a seat. They changed in silence and once they were finished turned to see Rachel deep in thought.

Santana squatted in front of her and smirked as the smaller girl jumped and was pulled out of her thoughts. “Hey, _Hermosa_ , how ya doin’?”  
“Fine,” Rachel replied quietly, “It’s just –I’m a little overwhelmed. I’m not used to having friends.”

Quinn sat down and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a hug. “Well, get used to it.” She said gently, sharing a smile with her girlfriend as their songbird nuzzled her neck.

“Alright, let’s get in there before Coach blows a gasket.” The Latina stood and grabbed Rachel’s hand, pulling her to her feet as they walked to the gym.

As soon as they entered the gym the other girls lined up and stood waiting for instruction. “Okay Rach, go over and sit on the bleachers behind Coach.” She chuckled at the look of horror on the girl’s face and grabbed her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. I promise.” Rachel allowed the blonde girl’s voice to wash over her and calmed down before nodding and doing as she is told.

Coach Sylvester just turned to look at her for a moment as she took a seat. “Streisand,” the older woman said, nodding her head in greeting before turning back to her Cheerios. Rachel watched as Brittany went about showing them the first part of the new routine and noticed that while they all seemed to catch on fairly quickly, once they moved on to the second, more difficult, part, they would consistently falter. No one was really getting it the way Brittany was explaining it, and after a while Quinn called a break and joined Santana to talk with Coach.

Meanwhile, Brittany grabbed a folder and a water bottle before running across the gym and sitting down next to her. “Hey, Rach.” The blonde greeted.

“Hello, Brittany. How’s it going out there? It seems like the girls are having some trouble grasping your choreography.”

“I don’t know,” Brittany huffed. “I keep showing them how to do the moves, but I just can’t seem to make them understand. Can you look at my diagrams and notes and see if you can figure out where I’m leading them wrong?”

“It’s no problem, Britt.” Rachel smiled as she took the folder and opened it. “But I can tell you one thing now: when they are doing the flip on the sixteen count, they need to arch their backs more while in the air. That’s why they aren’t getting the full turn.”

Brittany clapped her hands before pulling Rachel into a hug. “Thanks Rachel, I knew you could help!”

Rachel smiled as she returned the hug. “Anytime Brittany.” Brittany squeezed her hand then ran back to join Quinn and Santana as they called the other cheerleaders back into formation.

“Hey Britt, what were you talking to Rachel about?” Santana asked as the bubbly blonde joined them.

“I was just getting some help from Rachie on the routine, she always helps me out when I have trouble.”

“She does?” Asked Quinn.

“Yup, she and I have been going to the same gymnastics and dance classes since we were kids, but she wanted me to keep that a secret. But now that you two are gonna be her dommes, we can all be friends and I don’t need to keep it a secret anymore.” Brittany then hugged them both and ran off to help get the rest of the squad in formation.

Quinn and Santana smiled as they shook their heads at their friend’s antics before turning to look at Rachel who blushed and waved to them before burying her head in the notebook she had pulled out. They turned back and smirked as they walk towards the group of cheerleaders and got back to work.

Meanwhile, Sue Sylvester returned to her place near the bleachers, casting her eyes over Streisand for a long moment before turning back to watch the routine. As soon as the girls were ready, Brittany ran them through, showing them the first twenty-four counts, making sure the girls are arching their backs more on the sixteen-count. After four more tries they got it, and Sue turned around just in time to see Streisand smile before diving back into the notebook in her lap.

The girls ran through it three more times successfully before moving on, and Sue was surprised. They have never gotten anything down so quickly. Her Cheerios moved on and were back to stumbling their way through the next section of the routine, but this time, with every mess up Sue noticed the tiny brunette writing furiously in her notebook as she looked quickly between the girls’ performance and her notes.

_Interesting._

Riding on a hunch, Sue waited until Streisand stopped writing in her notebook before calling another break. She called Quinn and Santana to her and watched as Brittany bounced up to the diva and started talking. Once Brittany left the bleachers, Sue told the girls to start again. She paced back to her spot standing below the bleachers and watched as Brittany showed the girls and gave them new instructions.

After five more tries, they had it down.

“From the top!” Sue yelled, and watched as they did a complete run-through without mistakes. They have never gotten through so much of a routine so quickly, and something was telling her that a certain Glee club diva seated atop her bleachers was responsible. She watched as S and Q called the girls to them before heading to the lockers. Casting one last look at the tiny brunette, she left the gym and went straight to her office. She had some thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's not very Rachel-like to be frightened the way she was by Finn, but on top of the fact that she was assaulted a few days prior I also wanted to show that Q and S kept their word and came to her rescue in front of everyone and aren't afraid to show Rachel that she's their friend and worth protecting.  
> Also I forgot to mention this earlier but this is an AU where Rachel and Finn never kissed at all.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week and the next had been relatively peaceful. Rachel spent almost all of her time with Santana or Quinn, and she found the time together to be very informative. She learned that while both girls were very friendly with her in public, often joking with her, or throwing their arms around her shoulder; they were downright sweet to her in private. Quinn, surprisingly, was extremely physically affectionate. Despite her cold demeanor at school, when they were alone, she was always maintaining contact with Rachel and Santana in some way or another. It got to the point that Rachel found herself craving the blonde’s arms around her and would sometimes seek her out just to be able to stand there in her embrace. She had never felt as good as she did when she was hugging Quinn with Santana wrapped around her back, smothering her with affection.

Even though the Latina wasn’t quite as touchy-feely as her girlfriend, she more than made up with it with her bursts of sweetness, as she would occasionally show up at Rachel’s house (on the one of the few days where she and Quinn weren’t staying over) with special vegan ice cream from the next town over, because even though she was forced to give up the lifestyle she still didn’t like eating non-vegan food. Santana would just give her one of those smirks that made her warm all over, making her blush as she joined her on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and watching bad television as they shared the ice cream with the Latina occasionally feeding her spoonfuls.

She had spent every morning and the afternoons they had practice on the bleachers in the gym while her friends practiced. She was happy to keep helping Brittany with the choreography, and felt proud when she saw the rate at which they were improving. The other girls on the squad were even slowly starting to tolerate her, and by the time Wednesday rolled around some of them were even greeting her by name.

Practice had just ended and after showering and changing, the girls left the changing room with Brittany in tow. They were running a little late and were trying to rush to get to all their lockers before the bell rang.

“Hey, I can walk Rachel to her locker while you guys go to yours, then I’ll just bring her to you so you can get to class on time.”

“Nah, B,” Santana said skeptically. “It’s okay, we can all make it going together.”

“San,” Rachel cut in, “Brittany can go with me. It’s just down the hall from you guys, and no one would try anything with Brittany there. They wouldn’t dare suffer your wrath. I’ll be okay.”

Santana looked to Quinn who just shrugged. “Okay, but be quick.” They then separated as Brittany linked her arm with Rachel’s.

Once they reached Rachel’s locker, the diminutive brunette immediately pulled out the choreography folder and tried to hand it to Brittany who simply shook her head and pushed it back.

“Can you keep it ‘til after practice today? I could really use your help.”

“Are you sure, Brittany? If Coach Sylvester catches me with this…” Rachel shuddered as she imagined the horrors that would befall her should she be caught.

“It’ll be fine Rachie, promise. Now,” Brittany said as Rachel shoved the folder into her bag and reached for her books. “Have you decided if you’re gonna let San and Q take care of you yet?”

Rachel paused, momentarily before reaching back into her locker. “I-I don’t what you’re talking about, Brittany. Santana and Quinn have taken excellent care of me and gone above and beyond the call of our tentative friendship.”

“Come on, Rachie,” Brittany lowered her voice as she grabbed Rachel by the arm and pulled her close. “You know what I mean. Are you gonna let them claim you?”

“Wh-what you mean by claim me?” Rachel asked, though she had a pretty good idea.

“You know, do what they say, and let them take care of you and give you sweet lady kisses.”

“How do you know they even want to do those kind of things? And what if I don’t want to do what they say?”

“Because, even when they were learning and practicing all that sexy stuff with me, I could tell they were thinking about you.”

“Wait. You, Santana, and Quinn had s-sex?!”

“Yup.” The blonde nodded. “And it was really good, but I couldn’t accept the collar, ‘cause I knew they really wanted you, and I didn’t want to stick to just doing it with them. Not to mention Lord Tubbington would get mad if I looked better than him.”

“C-Collar?” Rachel felt herself flush as her mind drifted. After remembering her embarrassing confession to the two cheerleaders while under the influence of some powerful painkillers, she had done some research. While she had decidedly avoided anything of the more graphic nature, the more she had read about what it was she was feeling and the details of being submissive and giving oneself to somebody, the more she found she wouldn’t mind doing so for her two friends. That didn’t mean she was willing to admit it, though. She was known for her stubbornness and pride, her ruthless ambition for her dreams of stardom was the only thing that got her through most days after she lost her parents; and part of her was afraid this was all part of some elaborate scheme, and that any day now she was going to be greeted by a cascade of slushies and jokes about how she liked to be told what to do. Even so, the idea of giving herself over completely to the girls, and maybe even wearing something to prove it, had her heartrate increasing dangerously as butterflies fluttered around her stomach.

“Yup,” Brittany’s voice brought her back to reality as the bubbly blonde inspected her flush countenance. “And that look on your face tells me that you want it too. Plus it can be really nice to not have to think about everything all day, and let someone else do the thinking. And now that Quinn doesn’t have to keep Finn around as a cover, she and Santana really want to take care of you.”

Rachel’s eyes widened. How had she not realised it the moment Quinn and Santana mentioned they were in a relationship? She knew firsthand how small-minded the people of Lima could be. Quinn and Santana had been hiding their relationship behind the one Quinn shared with Finn, and now that he had broken up with the blonde to go after _her_ , she had inadvertently put her two new friends at risk. They couldn’t be openly affectionate with each other now or else people would start to notice and they would be outed, which would be made even worse if their _conditions_ were discovered.

“Oh God…” Rachel whispered.

“Rachie,” Brittany asked worriedly, “are you okay?”

“It’s my fault, Brittany.” Rachel mumbled. “Finn broke up with her to pursue _me._ If they are found out, it will be all my fault.”

“Hey. Don’t worry about them, Rachel.” Brittany said as she pulled the panicking diva into a hug. “They’ll be fine.”

“You can’t know that, Brittany.” Rachel was on the verge of hyperventilating, “If anyone found out about their relationship, they won’t hear the end of it. The humiliation would never stop, and –oh God- if anyone found out about their-their…” her voice dropped to a harsh whisper, “ _conditions,_ they’ll be crucified!”

“It’s okay, Rachie,” Brittany whispered as she rubbed the diva’s back soothingly. “They’ve been together a long time, and are really good at hiding it. They weren’t with anyone before Finn, and I’m pretty sure Quinn got with him, ‘cause they didn’t want him near you.” Rachel flushed again as the knowledge of her cheerleaders’ possessiveness sent a throb down to her center. “If you’re really worried, just talk to them after practice, alright?”

Rachel swallowed and nodded before grabbing her last book and only just managing to close her locker before the bubbly blonde pulled her away. “Now come on, we need to find S and Q before they start freaking out.”

They hurried along through the hall to meet an anxious looking Quinn and a scowling Santana at their lockers. “There you are,” Santana said as she wrapped Rachel up in a quick hug before letting her go so the diminutive diva could hug Quinn. She smiled as she watched their songbird melt into her girlfriend’s embrace as the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette and buried her face in her hair.

“What took you guys so long?” Quinn asked.

Rachel chuckled at the girls’ worried looks before nuzzling Quinn’s collar and pulling away. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. We went straight there and then right to you.” She felt her chest flutter as both girls blushed.

“Sorry, I guess I’m still a little on edge.” Quinn said as she took one of Rachel’s hands.

“We worry, _Bicho,_ ” Santana smiled as she grabbed Rachel’s other hand before linking pinkies with Brittany.

Rachel smiled up at both of them before swinging both of their arms. “That’s okay, I like it. Now, we should get to class.”

*(OoO)*

The day went by without incident. No one approached them except for a few Gleeks, asking how Rachel was doing before eyeing the HBICs curiously. Once Glee rolled around they took their seats at the top of the risers as they waited for Mr. Schue. The only other one there was Puck as was becoming usual in the last few weeks.

Once they learned of his relation to Rachel, Quinn had demanded an explanation; after moving to the choir room for some privacy, Puck had explained how he was Rachel’s cousin on her daddy’s side, and how his mom had only taken custody of her in an attempt to steal her inheritance. Unfortunately, it didn’t work, and she sent the girl back to live on her own. Puck had never liked how Rachel was treated, but had always been too scared to do anything about it.

As soon as Rachel had told them she was okay with sharing with him, they told him about what had happened the week before, and he had nearly stormed out of the room to start a witch hunt to find who had done this to his cousin. Rachel stopped him and hugged him tightly until he calmed down. Once he had, he swore he was done hiding and was going to do everything he could to look out for the smaller brunette.

Content with the mohawked boy’s conviction, Santana once again found herself smiling as she watched Rachel curl into Quinn’s arms as the blonde laughed over something she had said. She enjoyed watching her girlfriend interact with the brunette, just as she knew Quinn liked watching her with diva.

Both girls knew they loved each other and got along well, but they were also aware of the fact that neither of them were capable of completely lowering their guard around the other. Santana knew that Quinn really liked to cuddle and hug, but it often took a long time for her to relax enough to do it, and it never happened in public. With Rachel though, Santana could see the tension in her girlfriend’s shoulders melt away the second the brunette was within arm’s reach.

Likewise, Quinn loved to watch how the Latina acted around the songbird. Even when they were alone, Santana was often short tempered and could be standoffish. Her short fuse had been the cause of more than a few fights when they were just starting out, though now it simply led to both of them bickering like an old couple. But with Rachel, Santana didn’t feel the need to be on the defensive. She knew that no matter what, Rachel wouldn’t judge her and would wait and listen to what she had to say before calmly offering advice.

Rachel also enjoyed watching the two cheerleaders as well. She found it adorable that they bickered like they had been together for years, but when it came to any sort of physical affection, they were as shy two thirteen year olds on their first date. She was fascinated by the way they seemingly communicated telepathically, and were constantly aware of each other especially when paying attention to her.

The girls were brought out of their thoughts as Finn entered the room and made a beeline up the risers to the empty seat in front of Rachel. Santana and Quinn immediately stood up and stepped in front of Rachel while Puck joined them.

“Back off, Finnept.” Santana growled.

“Oh, come on. It’s just a seat.” Finn whined, adopting his kicked puppy face as he looked around the room hoping for help before realising it was empty. “Can’t we just put this misunderstanding behind us? We’re supposed to be a team.”

“No, Finn. A misunderstanding was when Rach thought we had English instead of Spanish this morning.” Quinn growled, they were all oblivious to the other Gleeks who were slowly coming through the doors before taking their seats and turning to watch the confrontation in silence. “You stalking her, watching her when she wasn’t aware, and following her so you could corner her alone, before yelling and grabbing her when she doesn’t give you the answer you want? That. Is. _Not._ A. Misunderstanding. So no; we can’t put it behind us, and we won’t until Rachel is comfortable around you again. So _back off._ ”

“Why are you two suddenly ganging up on me?” Finn asked angrily. “I already broke up with you Quinn, you can’t stop me from seeing other people.”

“News flash, Finnocence. We’re her friends.” Santana spat.

“Oh please, you two barely know her!” Finn’s face was reddening as his anger grew. “This is probably another bitchy prank to mess with her.”

“It’s not a prank!” Quinn yelled, “And we know her better than you!”

Finn scoffed, “Yeah, right!”

Santana and Quinn exchanged a smirk, “Alright, what’s her favourite song?”

Finn scrunched his face in concentration, before smirking victoriously. “That one Broadway song with that Funny Bailey chick, or something.”

Santana had to stifle a giggle at the completely offended look on Rachel’s face and the quiet gasp from the direction where she knew Kurt was seated before the brunette schooled her features and interjected. “Firstly, _Funny Girl_ is a musical. And your borderline blasphemous affront to _Barbara_ aside, none of the songs in that show are my favourite. Though, in all fairness, I’ve never told anyone what my favourite is so-“

 _“Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens,”_ Quinn interrupted, before Santana took up the next line.

_“Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens,”_

They both harmonized to complete the verse, smirking at Finn before turning to a completely stunned, wide-eyed Rachel.

_“Brown paper packages tied up with strings_

_These are a few of my favourite things”_

Rachel’s eyes watered as she looked between her two friends. She then turned to back to Finn and her face morphed into one of her strongest diva scowls. “Do you really want to keep fighting? Because they just proved that they are more attentive and caring than I have ever seen you be with anyone.”

Finn opened his mouth to respond when Mr. Schue walked in, his head buried in his notes. The tall boy sent the two HBICs a glare before stepping down and taking a seat at the front of the room.

“Alright, guys,” Mr. Schue said as he raised his head to address the group. “Last week we took it easy since we were fresh off our Sectionals win. Now we have to keep our skills sharp for Regionals, and the best way to do that is with a duets competition.”

Everyone cheered, but Santana noticed that one particular brunette was noticeably more subdued than usual.

“Do we get to pick our own partners?” Tina asked.

“No Tina.” Mr. Schue responded, ignoring the downcast looks and glares sent his way as he pulled out a hat filled with pieces of paper. “I have assigned partners by randomly drawing from The Hat.” He shook his head as everyone groaned while he brought up the list of names. “Come on, guys, it’ll be fun. Now, we have Kurt and Matt, Artie and Mercedes, Santana and Brittany, Puck and Tina, Finn and Rachel-“ Finn had started to smile, but it morphed into an angry scowl as the room erupted and cut Mr. Schue off.

Rachel had her head in her hand while Quinn rubbed her back as Santana leapt up from her chair. “Aw but hell no!” The Latina shouted, “There is no way you’re making her sing with him. No _me gusta!_ ”

Mr. Schue looked shocked. It was clear he had no idea what was going on right now. Rachel was leaning into Quinn while she and the blonde held the raven-haired girl back. Finn had stood and tried to lunge only to be stopped by Matt and Mike, while the rest of the room yelled over each other trying to make their own point.

“STOP!”

Everyone was immediately silent and took their seat as they looked up at the tiny diva left standing in the back. “With all due respect, Mr. Schue, I don’t feel comfortable or safe spending any time alone in Finn’s presence and I respectfully decline this duet.”

“This is bullshit!” Finn yelled as he shot to his feet again.

“Sit down Finn.” Mr. Schue raised his voice as he stepped in. He looked around the room at the other students glaring at Finn and sighed. “Alright. I’m not going to make anyone do something that makes them feel uncomfortable or unsafe. Who wants to switch with Rachel?”

“Mr. Schue, I’ll sing with Finn. Quinn and Rachel can do the duet and everyone has a partner.”

Mr. Schue looked up at the girls in the back, “Is that okay with you Rachel?”

“Yes, Mr. Schue. That is acceptable, thank you.” She sat down and immediately reached for Santana’s hand as she leaned into Quinn’s side.

“Alright, then let’s get to work. Split into your groups and brain storm. You will perform your songs two weeks from Friday. Miss Pillsbury, Principal Figgins, and I will decide the winner of the contest. If you leave the room, please be back by ten minutes before the end of practice.” He clapped his hands together, and as everyone split up to work, he walked toward Rachel. “Rachel, I’d like to speak to you after Glee.” He said kindly. Rachel nodded before standing and joining Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Tina as they headed for the auditorium.

They split into their individual groups, and while Quinn looked through her IPod for songs, Rachel sat at the piano bench and stared at the keys.

Quinn looked over and bumped her shoulder as Brittany and Santana joined them. “Not feeling it today?” Santana asked.

Rachel shook her head, “No. Not really. I can’t seem to get my head in it. I’m sorry.” She said, looking down.

Quinn wrapped an arm around her, and put her other hand beneath the smaller girl’s chin, lifting her eyes so that brown met hazel then moved her hand to cup her cheek. “Don’t apologize; you have nothing to be sorry for. It’s been a long day and we still have practice later. You’re allowed to be overwhelmed.”

Rachel smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned into the touch. “Do you think we could just go to the music store later and find a song?”

“Sure thing, _Estrella,_ whatever you want.” Santana whispered, as she placed a quick kiss on Rachel’s temple.

The four of them sat around the piano, discussing decidedly lighter topics until it was time to return to the choir room. Santana chuckled to herself and wrapped her arm around Quinn’s waist as Brittany took Rachel by the arm and made them skip back. Tina was grinning as she followed, turning back and smiling shyly at Puck, who had stopped to stand next to the two cheerleaders, before rushing out the door.

Santana and Quinn kissed Rachel on the cheek before they turned to address the muscular boy. He was one of the few who knew about their relationship, and had even volunteered to be Santana’s beard a while back. He was also aware of their conditions having known Santana since she was a little kid, and to top it off he knew about their interest in dominating Rachel.

“So here’s the part where I start getting my shit together and give you the overprotective relative speech.” He said.

“Puck,” Quinn looked up at the boy, taking in the sincerity and guilt in his eyes, “You know neither of us ever want to do anything to hurt her ever again.”

“You mean chains and whips aside.” He smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

“You know what we mean, Puck,” Santana interjected. “And get your head out of the gutter, she’s your cousin.”

“Firstly, I know she’s my cousin,” Puck scowled, “and that’s why I’m telling you now; if you hurt Rachel, or abuse the control she gives you two in anyway: I don’t care what you are to this school, I will hunt you both down. Got it?”

“Puck, Q and I can promise you that we will always go at Rachel’s pace, and we’re never gonna do anything to blow this chance she’s given us.” Santana said seriously.

“But remember, the same goes for you. You fuck up being her cousin, we will find you.” Quinn growled.

They stood there staring at each other for a minute before Puck relaxed and pulled them both into a hug. “Thanks.”

They hugged him back, and all three were laughing by the time they had returned to the choir room and taken their seats. Once everyone was seated, Mr. Schue came out of his office to speak to them. “Okay guys, I hope you made some progress on your duets. If any of you need any help with song selection, feel free to talk to me anytime. That’s all for today, have a great night!” As everyone stood up he turned and walked over to Finn, “I need you to go to my office, close the door and wait for me there, Finn.” With a curt nod the tall boy stood up and lumbered away while Mr. Schue walked up to the three remaining girls. “Quinn, Santana, I need to speak to Rachel alone, if you wouldn’t mind.

“If it’s okay with you Mr. Schue, I would like them to stay. They both know what’s going on and I would feel more comfortable with them here.”

“Alright, if that’s what you need. Now, why don’t you tell me what’s going on between you and Finn.”

Rachel ran through what happened in detail. When she finished, Mr. Schue looked gobsmacked and slightly disbelieving. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Santana.

“Before you go off saying how it’s just a misunderstanding and trying to protect your golden boy, we have tons of witnesses that’ll tell you the same thing.”

Mr. Schue shook his head. “No girls, I wasn’t going to defend him. Frankly, I’m appalled by his behaviour. I’m going to speak to him and explain that if he tries anything else, I’ll personally make sure he’s suspended for sexual harassment and kicked out of Glee and most likely the football team too. I’ll tell him he’s not to talk to you unless you initiate the conversation from now on. I’ll also try to make sure you don’t have to sing or dance with him in our numbers. Is that okay?” He asked, looking into Rachel’s eyes.

“Yes Mr. Schue that is satisfactory, thank you.” Rachel said quietly as Mr. Schue stood up.

“Alright, I need to go discuss this with Finn, I’ll see you in class tomorrow girls.” He turned and walked away as Rachel sighed in relief while Quinn wrapped an arm around her shoulders. All three girls were pleasantly surprised that he took Rachel’s side for once.

They stood up and together the three girls made their way to practice, happy to have the whole ordeal behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so some of the smut starts next chapter. A word of warning: I know I said this was heavily inspired/ based on I Own You, but no matter how much I tried, the first scene in the next chapter is going to be basically identical to the first scene of that story. I've accepted it, and despite my unoriginality I'm just going to move past it and keep going with the story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, this is one of the first smutty scenes I've written, so I apologise for the unoriginality, but hopefully you still like it.

Practice had been brutal, Coach Sylvester had made them run suicides for the last thirty of practice and now Quinn and Santana were reclining on the bench resting for a moment as they dreamed of hot showers and comfy beds.

“U-um… Quinn.” Both cheerleaders raised their heads at the sound of Rachel’s voice coming in from the lockers nearby.

“Hey Rachel,” she said as she rose to her feet with a groan before offering her hand to Santana and lifting her girlfriend up to join her. “What’s up?”

“Well I wanted to apologize for the way Finn yelled at you earlier, it’s me he’s mad at, and even though he broke up with you, it was completely uncalled for. I also wanted to apologize for him breaking up with you, because even though I didn’t know it at the time, it’s now clear to me that your relationship with him was a cover for your relationship with Santana-which makes complete sense, considering the bigotry in this town-and, as I told him earlier, I never showed him any interest so I never meant-“

“To what, steal my boyfriend?” Quinn whispers in her ear. She and Santana had moved closer to the rambling diva after sharing a smirk, deciding it was a good time to test how far they could take Rachel in their quest to make her theirs.

“Y-yes. I-I mean no,” Rachel stuttered. “Whether the relationship was real or not, it was never my intent-“

“Quiet, Rachel.” Santana whispered.

Rachel shut her mouth with a sharp snap. Quinn looked up and smirked at Santana, their energy had returned as they thought about getting the brunette to play with them.

A quick look around confirmed the other Cheerios had already left and they knew Coach Sylvester never left her office after practice, meaning the coast was clear.

Quinn leaned in and enjoyed the shiver that tore through Rachel’s body as she purred in her ear. “Do you really want to make it up to me, Princess?”

Rachel swallowed hard, “Y-y-yes.”

Santana placed a hand on her back as she leaned down. “Bend over her lap.” She purred.

Rachel’s mouth dropped open at the order. Out of everything they could’ve said she never expected that. “Excuse me?”

“Bend over my lap. Simple.” Quinn breathed in her ear.

Santana ran a finger across her jaw, gripping it firmly as she pulled the diva’s face next to hers, “You’ve been so bad, stealing things that don’t belong to you. You could’ve risked outing me and Quinn. If you want forgiveness, you have to be punished.”

“If this is some kind of joke, it isn’t very funny.” Rachel had tried to sound strong, but it ended as a whisper.

Quinn smirked as her eyes took on a predatory gleam, “Who says we’re joking, Princess? Are you joking San?”

“Nope,” Santana confirmed, making the P pop. “Q, I’m serious. Bend over and take the punishment, Hermosa. Unless…”

Rachel was shaking in fear, her mind racing in confusion as she felt a familiar wetness begin to form between her legs. “W-what?” Their perfumes mixed with the smell of sweat in her nostrils, preventing her from thinking straight.

Quinn stroked her face and smirked as the songstress stopped shivering and seemed to lean into her touch. “Unless you’re not really sorry at all.”

Rachel whimpered and blushed at the wanton sound. Sure she had a crush on these two and had been considering what it would mean if she told them she wanted to be their submissive, but this was something else entirely. She should be running out of the room screaming. Threaten to press charges. Call the ACLU. Go to principle Figgins.

So why the hell hasn’t she moved?

“Tick-tock, Rachel, we don’t have all day. We have more important things than standing around here all night.” Quinn said.

“If we leave, Rachel, than no forgiveness for you Hermosa.” Santana whispered.

“O-“ Rachel cleared her throat as she mumbles, “okay.”

“I didn’t hear you. Speak up, Rachel.” Santana said as she cupped her ear.

Rachel cleared her throat. “Okay, I’ll do it.” She repeated, louder this time.

“Do what, Rachel? Be more specific.” Snapped Quinn.

“I’ll take my punishment.” She whimpered.

Santana gripped her face again, turning her to look at the raven-haired Cheerio, “Punishment for what? We asked for specifics Rachel.”

Rachel whimpered, she felt trapped as her body heated up all over. “For taking what doesn’t belong to me?”

Quinn clapped sarcastically as she took a seat on the bench. “It’s about time. Hop on Rachel, like I said, we don’t have all day.”

Santana backed away, smiling devilishly. She’s going to enjoy the show.

Rachel rushed forward at the look on Quinn’s face. She took a deep breath before lowering herself to lie on the HBIC’s lap.

“Wait!” Santana barked. “Pants and panties off.”

“But-“

“Panties off, Rach. It’s our rules.” Quinn snapped. “You follow them or we can just go home.”

Blushing, she reached down and undid her jeans and pulled them and her panties down to her knees.

Santana whistled. “Cleanly shaven, nice.” She sat down across from Quinn and watched the small brunette’s blush deepen.

“It’s better for dance.”

“I bet.” Quinn chuckled. “Hurry up. Put your hands behind your back and don’t move them.” Rachel hurriedly removed her pants and panties before laying over the girl’s lap. Quinn smirked as she held her wrists lightly in one hand while the other stroked her butt cheeks. “So, how many do you think, S? Five for stealing what doesn’t belong to her?”

“Right, and five for making us repeat our orders. And another five for disobedience. Does that sound fair?” Santana asked.

“Yes Santana.” Rachel whimpered.

“Tsk, another five for not answering with our proper titles,” Quinn scoffed.

“But I-eep!” Rachel yelped at the sudden sting on her backside.

“Another five for talking back. Keep this up and we’ll be here all night,” Quinn said sternly. “Since we’re nice, I’ll help you out this one time, so pay attention. When we ask you a question, the correct way to respond is to address us as ‘Ma’am’ and answer the question. The correct way to answer should have been ‘Yes Ma’am I think that’s a fair amount’. Do you understand Rachel?”

Rachel swallowed. “Yes Ma’am, I understand.”

Quinn looked at Santana and smirked, “Better Rachel. Much better.”

Rachel felt the odd swell of pride from the other day come back tenfold.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

“Now let’s get on with it. That’s a total of twenty-five spanks. You will count each one and after you thank me. Example.”

Swattt!

Rachel yelped. “One! Thank you Ma’am!”

“Nice. Remember if you miss one, or forget to thank me, we’ll start over until you get it right.”

“After Q is done, it’s my turn, Rachel. The same number, the same way, got it?”

Rachel wanted to protest, but thought it was better not to. “Yes Ma’am, I understand.”

“Good. Now let’s start. And don’t forget to think about what you did wrong.”

Rachel tensed, expecting a hard smack, but Quinn slapped her lightly. “Two. Thank you Ma’am.”

“Tsk. Wrong Rachel. That first one was an example.” Quinn scolded. “If you aren’t gonna pay attention, we might as well take you home.”

“Please, Ma’am! I’m sorry! I promise to do better!” Rachel pleaded as she felt the sting of tears starting to form in her eyes.

“What do you think, San? Should we try again?”

Santana glanced down at the girl who hadn’t moved a muscle at all, “I guess we can give it one more shot. But no more screw-ups, Rachel! This is your last chance, so get it right.”

“Yes Ma’am, I understand! Thank you,” Rachel sniffed, relieved at being given another chance.

Smackkk!

“HMM! One. Thank you Ma’am.” A harder smack this time, “Ohhh Two. Thank you Ma’am.” Quinn varied her hits so Rachel wouldn’t get too complacent. She admired her handy work; Rachel’s ass was turning a pretty shade of pink.

Swattt!

“Uhhh fourteen! Thank you Ma’am.” Rachel was crying and squirming around. Quinn held her lightly enough that she could have gotten away at any time if she chose. The Cheerios were trying to ignore the arousal coursing through them. It had been so long since they played. Quinn’s grin widened when she felt wetness leak from Rachel onto her leg.

SMACK! “OWW Twenty-three! Thank you Ma’am!” SMACK! “OHHH Twenty-four! Thank you Ma’am!” Quinn gave one more hard smack, making Rachel cry loudly. “OW TWENTY-FIVE! Thank you Ma’am!”

Rachel laid sobbing and squirming. She wasn’t sure if she could handle more. She still had Santana to go, but she also knew there was nothing stopping her from running away. While Quinn’s hand rained down on her she thought about the two girls. Finn had broken up with Quinn because of something she had done. She and Santana had to be even more careful about their relationship now, and it was her fault. She doubted they would ever forgive her if they were outed because of her, and it had taken all her willpower not to go into her bathroom, roll up her sleeves and add a couple more marks; instead she remembered the deal she had made with the girls and willed herself to see them first.

As the slaps rained down she started crying less because of the pain and more because she was responsible for potentially ruining these girls’ lives. But even while she found herself being crushed under the weight of her guilt, she still found herself craving the feeling of cool metal on her skin less and less with each slap.

She flinched when Quinn placed her hand on her burning cheeks, but Quinn started to rub her soothingly. Rachel quieted down, feeling relief on her aching backside. Quinn let go of her wrist and gently pushed her off her lap.

“On your knees, Rachel, hands on your thighs.” She barked. Rachel quickly complied, feeling a different ache then the one from her bottom or the one in her chest. She never felt so aroused in her life. “This is called kneeling at attention, understand?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Alright, Rachel, it’s my turn,” Santana said as she pat her leg. “Come on, up you go.” Rachel moved toward the Latina, eyes down as she crawled on her knees. She climbed up and laid across the dark-haired girl’s lap, hands behind her back. Santana stared at the girl in her lap, enjoying the colours her girlfriend left on her ass. She gripped her arms, bending them upward, and paused to see if Rachel would protest. Instead the brunette just whimpered at the slight pain, causing the two Cheerios to smirk.

Smack!

The sudden hit left her in shock that she almost forgot her instructions. “OWW! One! Thank you Ma’am!” A harder slap followed as Santana began to rain heavier blows. Unlike Quinn, Santana liked to start hard and fast, then change it to slow and soft in the middle. Rachel moaned as the next hit landed. “Ohhh TEN! THANK YOU MA’AM!”

Quinn was so turned on as she watched her girlfriend rain blows on the smaller girl’s backside; all she wanted to do was grab Rachel and rub her arousal in her face. Santana was having the same issues, her groin ached at the tightness in her spankies. She smirked as she felt the wetness on her leg increase.

Rachel was a sobbing mess. Not only did this hurt, but the feelings of guilt kept increasing as her arousal grew. She could have ruined these girls’ lives and she was moaning like a bitch in heat. “NUHHH Twenty-two! Thank you Ma’am!” Rachel groaned, smearing her arousal on the cheerleader’s leg, “OHHH TWENTY-THREE! THANK YOU MA’AM! FUCKK! TWENTY-FOUR! THANK YOU MA’AM!” Rachel tensed, waiting for the final blow. Santana sat with her hand poised in the air, smug expression on her face as she stared at her girlfriend who stared back, pupils blown. She waited for Rachel to relax a little before letting her hand fall as hard as she could. “OOHHH TWENTY-FIVE! THANK YOU MA’AM!”

Santana let go of her wrists and rested hand on the brunette’s arms. Rachel stayed sobbing, unwilling to move as she mumbled something to herself, waiting for her next order.

“What’s that Rachel?” Quinn asked.

“I-I’m so sor-sorry! I never meant to make him break up with you. Now you and Miss S have to be more careful or else people will find out and it will ruin your lives, a-and it’s all my fault!”

Santana gathered the tiny girl up in her arms and rubbed her back as she whispered in her ear, “Hey, shhh… It’s okay, Hermosa, we’re not mad anymore.”

“Y-you’re not?” Rachel hiccoughed as her trembling slowed down.

“No, Little One, we’re not.” Quinn said softly, “You took your punishment like a good girl and we don’t blame you anymore.”

Rachel smiled weakly and buried her head in Santana’s chest. She moaned as she felt hands spread cold ointment on her aching ass. “It get why Gigantor did it, though,” Santana purred in her ear, “who wouldn’t drop everything at the sight of those legs you love to flaunt.” Rachel moaned at the feeling of two hands rubbing her, gasping as she felt a finger dipping into her center, teasing her entrance. She moaned when another finger pinched her clit. She closed her eyes moaning louder. She wanted to ask- beg- for more, but she couldn’t find her voice.

Quinn kneeled down to whisper in her ear, “Hmm someone likes this way too much.”

“Yes Ma’am.” She moaned as she felt another pinch.

Quinn pushed finger further in, “Would you like us to help you and make you cum?”

“Yes Ma’am, I would like to cum.” Rachel whimpered.

“You forgot to say please, Estrella,” Santana taunted. “I dunno if we should.”

“Please Ma’am. Please, please I would like to cum,” She pleaded, desperate for release.

Quinn teased her lips and Rachel tried to open her legs wider before Santana let go of her arms and smacked her lightly. “No one said move Rach.” She said sternly before turning to her girlfriend. “You know, Quinn; I don’t think we should help her. She doesn’t listen and tries to do things she isn’t told to do.”

Rachel whimpered pathetically.

“You know San, I think you’re right. I mean here we are trying to be good friends and do her a favour, and how does she thank us? By continually being hard headed,” Rachel whimpered loudly again, afraid they were going to leave her sore and aching.

“Please Miss Q! I’m sorry! I’ll do anything, just please let me cum!”

Quinn and Santana exchanged smirks, this was the second time Rachel let their titles slip.

“You know, Rach. Only good girls who belong to us get to call us that. Are you saying you want to be ours?” Santana whispered before licking her earlobe.

“Yes, Miss S, please. I want to be yours.” Rachel was trembling at this point from the constant teasing.

“So you wanna be our dirty girl? Our little slut?” Quinn asked as she added another finger.

“Yes Miss Q! Please! Let me be your slut. Your bitch! Anything!”

“Alright, Rachel, if you’re a good girl, we’ll consider letting you be ours. Until then you can only call us Quinn and Santana.”

“Please, Santana! I’ll be a good girl. I promise!”

Quinn and Santana looked at each other and smirked. “Fine Rachel, but remember this is a favour. You owe us.”

“Yes Quinn! Thank you! Please Santana! Thank you!” Rachel babbled. She would say anything to get some relief at this point.

Quinn nodded to her girlfriend as she pushed two fingers in without any warning. “Fuck, Princess. You’re so tight.”

Santana reached to find her clit again, pinching hard and pulling roughly. “You dirty girl. You like it when we’re rough, don’t you?”

“Oh yes Santana!” Rachel tossed her head back at the dual sensations. Quinn pounded her fingers in harder while Santana pinched her clit roughly, making her squeal.

Her mouth hung open panting, eyes shut tight. She felt the pull start in her lower belly and groaned loudly when Quinn found her spot.

“You’re a dirty little slut, aren’t you Princess?” Quinn purred in her ear as she quickened her bruising pace, feeling the burning in her biceps.

“Oh fuck! Yes Quinn, I’m your dirty little slut! Please, fuck your bitch!” Rachel babbled. Her pussy started squeezing Quinn’s fingers making it harder for her to push in.

“That’s it Rachel, cum for us like a good girl.” Santana ordered as she gave her clit a vicious twist.

Rachel’s walls tried to suck in Quinn’s fingers, her neck straining as her vision blackened and she gasped for breath.

“Good girl, Rachel. Such a good little slut.” Santana cooed. Quinn pushed her fingers in and out in a gentle pace while Santana rolled her clit gently, slowly helping the withering girl ride out her orgasm. Rachel was still shaking as she moaned over and over. She whimpered at the loss of Quinn’s fingers as she stood and licked them, offering Santana a taste. They both moan at the addictive flavour. “Damn, _Hermosa_ , you taste amazing.”

Rachel blushed and buried her head in the Latina’s neck. Before long she started to quiver as tears threatened to spill. “Please, don’t leave. Not yet.” She mumbled.

“What makes you think we’re leaving?” Asked Quinn as Santana wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

“Well, this is what you wanted, right? Be nice to me so you could have sex with me?”

“Rachel look at me.” Santana ordered. Reluctantly, she raised her head and looked into dark, warm eyes. “We’re not leaving. We want to get to know you. We want to be your friends. And one day, we hope that you’ll trust us enough to give yourself to us, not just so we can do this again, but so we can take care of you and show you how much we care for you.”

Rachel’s tears came back in full force as she buried her face once more. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Come on,” Quinn whispered, pulling them both to their feet, “let’s get cleaned up and head home.”

“D-do you think you could come back to my house again tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”

“Of course we can, _Pequeño_ , my mom will never notice whether I’m in the house or not.”

“And mine is gone on business most of the time, so we can stay as long as you want.”

Rachel smiled as she pulled her clothes back on and made herself presentable. They exited the locker room and were on their way to the parking lot when Brittany suddenly appeared and tackled Rachel in a hug. Quinn and Santana laughed and shook their heads at their friend’s antics as the bubbly blonde looped her arm through Rachel’s and skipped ahead.

“So, how was it?” Brittany asked in a whisper.

“How was what?” Rachel said, feigning confusion, though the deep red that ran from her ears to her chest gave her away.

“Come on, Rach,” Brittany implored, “even if I hadn’t kept people away from the locker rooms, the freshly fucked looked you have going on is a dead giveaway.”

Rachel sighed and cast a cursory glance around the deserted parking lot. The only other people around were Santana and Quinn, they had been intercepted by Coach Sylvester who was talking to them about some routines she wanted to try. Santana caught her eye and discretely waved her hand, telling them to go ahead before returning her attention to the older woman.

“Fine,” she whispered, as they resumed their pace. “I went in there to apologize, and…” she swallowed as her face grew impossibly redder before lowering her voice. “I don’t really know how but before I knew it I was bent over their laps and they were spanking me.”

“That’s good!” Brittany exclaimed as she wrapped the flustered songbird in another hug.

“It is?”

“Sure! You did the right thing and told them what you did wrong, they punished you, and then…”

“They had sex with me?”

“Totally.”

“And you don’t think there’s anything… you know… _unusual_ about that whole situation?” Rachel asked.

“Nope. You thought you did something wrong, they punished you, then you kissed and made up. Trust me it took me a couple times to figure out how much I liked it too.”

“And it’s normal to have… reacted… the way I did to punishment?” Rachel couldn’t believe she was having this conversation or the nonchalance with which Brittany was discussing it.

“Yup!” Brittany beamed taking in the confused look on Rachel’s face she decided the diva needed a bit more convincing. “Look at it this way; if you hadn’t told them and just kept feeling guilty about it, what would you have ended up doing?”

Rachel scratched her forearm, knowing exactly what she would have done. “I probably would have internalised it and ended up avoiding them out of guilt.” She mumbled, leaving out how she probably would have punished herself in a much more dangerous way.

“Exactly! But now you don’t have to worry about them being mad, because they already punished you.”

Rachel was pondering what she had just been told when they went outside into the parking lot, she opened her mouth to speak but froze as she raised her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently discovered after rereading stumak7397's Avenging Angel, that my fun little D/s story was horribly similar to theirs. I apologise for my unoriginality, and I highly recommend you read AA as it's a fantastic fapezberry fic. I'm still going to keep writing though, as this is one of my favourite pass times and I am a believer in "there's nothing new under the sun". Hopefully you can all forgive my lack of imagination and enjoy the smutty, fluffy, BDSM fun

Sue Sylvester was not happy.

The past several practices her Cheerios had progressed in leaps and bounds while learning their routines, but today...

She had worked them to the bone the entire practice, but no matter how hard she pushed, they just didn’t seem to get it. Finally after messing up for the sixth time on a section of the routine they had been executing flawlessly not one week ago, she finally gave up and sent them to shower early.

As the girls walked off the field, she looked around and found her eyes drifting toward the bleachers where there was a distinct lack of one tiny brunette. This helped to cement her theory about the miniature Streisand she had seen tailing her head Cheerios for the past couple weeks.

She had been discretely testing her theory ever since she had noticed Brittany talking to the diva during their breaks and afterward the girls would miraculously start mastering the moves in no time flat.

She watched as each practice followed a similar pattern. Brittany would explain the routine, the girls would run through it and fail spectacularly, Streisand Jr. would write in her notebook, S and Q would call a break and Brittany would run up and talk to the girl, and once they got back to work the girls would suddenly start understanding and perfecting the moves.

The distinct lack of one Rachel Berry (she had taken the liberty to look up the girl, shuddering as she learned that Schuester had been hording such amazing talent in his little Glee club all this time) along with the abysmal performance by her Cheerios proved that this was a girl that she needed on her team, and what Sue Sylvester wants, Sue Sylvester get. She had just left her office, ready to head home and start planning her acquisition of one Rachel Berry when she saw the girl walking arm in arm with Brittany while Santana and Quinn walked a ways behind, she knew she had an in.

She intercepted her co-captains on their way to the parking lot and started spouting on about their routines, she was just about to start dropping hints when she heard Brittany yelling down the hall from the open door. She followed them as they jogged to the door and found Rachel Berry standing stock still, seeming to not even be breathing. Sue took in the look of terror on her face and looked around only to see the football team walk just out of sight, while Rachel seemed to fold in on herself, making her seem even smaller than she already was.

Santana and Quinn ran as fast as they could when they heard Brittany yell out to them and saw Rachel standing frozen in place. Santana made it first and wrapped her arms around the girl just as her legs seemed to fail her.

“Shh _Hermosa_. Shh… it’s okay. You’re okay.”

Quinn was right behind her and started rubbing Rachel’s back as she whispered in her ear. “We’re here Little One, no one’s gonna hurt you. We got you, Princess.”

Rachel was close to hyperventilating as she opened her mouth and tried to speak. “He… he…” She couldn’t get the words out, it was the first time she had actually laid eyes on the fiend that had hurt her since that day.

Santana tightened her grip before letting go and allowing the terrified girl to turn into Quinn’s embrace. She knew firsthand just how calming her girlfriend’s arms were, and allowed her to take over the physical comforting.

“You saw him,” Santana whispered. “Is he still here? Did he try to talk to you, or get near you?” Rachel shook her head before burrowing further in to Quinn’s arms, allowing the soothing smell of vanilla to surround her as hands ran through her hair and rubbed her back. Santana took the panicking diva’s hand and it on her chest. “Okay _Pequeño,_ I need you to breathe for me now. Match my breaths.” Rachel finally started to breathe normally with Santana whispering to her and Quinn holding her.

That’s when they finally noticed Coach Sylvester was still with them. “Take her to my office, get her cleaned up and calmed down and I’ll meet you there.” They nodded and Santana scooped Rachel into her arms and carried her off with the other two girls following, once she was sure they made it to her office, she turned to yell at the few stragglers in the parking lot who had stopped to watch the scene.

Rachel was still shaky when they entered Coach Sylvester’s office, so San simply carried her over to one of the chairs and sat down with the brunette curled up in her lap while Quinn sat right next to them, cooing reassurances in her ear, and Brittany left to get some wet paper towel. She came back and handed the paper towels to Quinn before sitting on the other side of Santana and grabbed Rachel’s hand while the other blonde wiped her face down.

Brittany wanted to help more, but she knew that Rachel really needed the other two more. She also wanted to help her friends earn Rachel’s trust, so that the smaller brunette would be more willing to give herself to them.

Brittany was aware that what Santana and Quinn wanted wasn’t exactly normal, but she could also tell that it was what they needed. She had been friends with them both for a long time, and could tell that both of them were a little too guarded and controlling when around each other, and after being secret friends with Rachel for years she knew that smaller girl wouldn’t be happy unless she had some of her control taken away.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Coach walked through the door and looked at the four of them. She was silent as she walked around her desk and took a seat. “So,” she said as she leaned forward on her desk and looked form one girl to another. “Who wants to tell me what’s going on?”

Rachel tensed up and buried her face in Santana’s chest, shaking her head violently as she mumbled lowly. “I can’t… I can’t… San… Quinn… please… I can’t…”

Sue raised an eyebrow, not only at Berry’s reaction to what she said, but how her head cheerleaders, who were known throughout the school for their ruthless cruelty and toughness, were so gentle as they tried to calm her down. What surprised her even more was the glare she received from Quinn as she ran a hand up and down Streisand’s arm.

It wasn’t the usual icy glare she expected from her head Cheerio. Instead, there was a fire she had never seen before in the blonde, and for the first time, Sue could see how this sixteen year-old girl was able to even intimidate the staff at the school.

Rachel was still mumbling when Sue cut her off, “Okay Streisand, it’s okay. You don’t have to. I’m not going to try and make you, okay? Can I at least ask if it was Hudson that made you react like this?”

Rachel peeked out of Santana’s neck just a bit, “No, I didn’t even see Finn.”

Coach Sylvester nodded her head. “Okay girls, why don’t you take her home? And if you need anything, you have my cell.”

All four of them looked up in shock, “Stop looking at me like that. I may be cruel, but I’m not heartless. I’m also not stupid, so if you need anything Rachel, let me know. I also made sure no one who saw what happened here will breathe a word of it, otherwise they’ll be in a crate to Venezuela faster than you can say conscription.”  She then turned her attention to her computer and proceeded to ignore them as they made their way out of the office. “Now get out of my office, and I’ll see you all at morning practice.”

None of them spoke a word until they were about to get in Santana’s car, when Brittany spontaneously enveloped Rachel in a hug. “Rachel,” she said breathlessly, “are you okay?” she pulled the smaller girl even closer and the other two were a little surprised with how comfortable Rachel was with it.

Rachel hugged her back, “I’m okay Brittany, I just got a little spooked. I’m sorry I scared you.” Brittany was the closest thing she had to a friend before Santana and Quinn came around, and even though she knew that Brittany was aware something had happened she was starting to feel a little bad about not telling the blonde what happened.

She moved out of the hug and got in the backseat of the car with Quinn, melting into the blonde’s embrace, and whispered in her ear, “I want Brittany to know, but I don’t think I can talk about it anymore. Could you maybe fill her in?”

“Alright, Princess, if you want to trust her, I’ll tell her when we get back to your place.”

“Thanks.” Rachel mumbled before closing her eyes and relaxing into the feeling of warm arms around her and the smell of vanilla.

*(OoO)*

Before she knew it she was being awoken to Quinn shaking her gently, and speaking in her ear.

“Rachel,” the blonde cooed, “it’s time to wake up. We’re here.”

“Mmm five more minutes, Miss Q, please…” the brunette mumbled as she shifted in her seat, unaware of the blonde bouncing happily in her seat or the hungry smirk the Latina shared with her girlfriend through the rear view mirror.

Quinn smiled as she ran her hands through Rachel’s hair while Santana and Brittany silently got out of the car. Santana made her way around to the back while Brittany waited near the front door.

“Come on, _Estrella_ , you can come snuggle with me, but we gotta go inside first.” At the sound of the Latina’s voice, Rachel’s eyes finally opened and she crawled out of the car, leaning on Santana heavily while they walked toward the door.

She allowed Santana to lead her into the living room where they curled up on the couch while Quinn spoke to Brittany in the kitchen.

Brittany was in shock and heartbroken. She had always liked Rachel and wanted to protect her, but Rachel would never let her. Well, that would change now. She didn’t care who knew they were friends; she would never let her down again. As soon as Quinn had finished speaking she had stood up and rushed out of the room.

Quinn caught up to her only to find her on the couch next to Santana, wrapped around Rachel chanting, “I’m sorry Rachie, I should have told, the uniform would have saved you.” Quinn shot a look to Santana only to find her girlfriend looked just as confused as she felt.

Rachel only smiled gently as she took Brittany’s face in her hands. “Stop Sweetie. This wasn’t your fault. It’s not your fault they wouldn’t let me try out, and it’s not your fault that this happened. You only did what I asked of you. Please don’t blame yourself, okay?”

“Are you sure?” Brittany whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

“Of course I am.” Rachel said as she brought the blonde back in for a hug.

“Okay, but we’re gonna be friends at school now.” Brittany said as she pulled back. “I don’t care what anyone says, I wanna be your friend.”

“Yes Sweetie,” Rachel said as she wiped her eyes. “I would like that very much.”

Brittany simply nodded before leaning into Santana and pulling Rachel into her lap. Quinn smiled as the doorbell rang. Rachel looked up in surprise and Santana grabbed her hand soothingly. “It’s okay, _Bicho_ , we ordered pizza while you were snoozing in the car.”

“I’ll get it.” Quinn said, she made her way to the door and paid for the pizzas and placed them on the kitchen table. She called them into the kitchen and laughed as Brittany skipped in dragging Rachel behind her. Santana pulled up the rear and walked into her girlfriend’s arms as they watched Brittany and Rachel talk until Brittany paused and turned to the Latina with a confused look on her face.

“San?”

“Yeah, Britts?”

“Why’d you call Rachel a bitch when the pizza came?”

There was a momentary pause before the two HBICs burst into laughter. “No Brittany,” Quinn said between gasps of air, “San called her _Bicho_ , it means bug.”

“Because she’s tiny little thing.” Santana explained while Rachel huffed and took a bite of her pizza.

“Oh, that makes sense.” Brittany said.

They all sat (Santana and Quinn shared smirks when they noticed how Rachel winced and shifted uncomfortably as she sat on the hard wood) and started talking about the day when the subject of Cheerios practice came up with Quinn recounting how horribly it went compared to the last few practices. The entire time Quinn spoke, Brittany exchanged looks with Rachel and giggled.

“What are you two hiding?” Santana asked accusingly, pointing her piece of pizza between the two giggling girls.

“Can I?” Brittany asked Rachel. Rachel nodded and started to focus more on her pizza while the taller girl addressed the other two. “Rachel is the reason that practice went so well those other days. I gave her my choreography folder and notes and she looked it over while watching. Every time we had a break, I would go ask her what I wasn’t explaining right and she would tell me how to explain it so the squad would understand. We’ve been doing it since she started coming to practice with us, but Glee ran longer today so she had to miss practice. I’m good at making choreography, but I’m kinda stupid when it comes to explaining how to do it.”

Santana opened her mouth to say something but Rachel beat her to the punch. “You are _not_ stupid. Do you hear me?” She said sternly, “I don’t like it when you say that. I have had training on how to explain those things Brittany, that’s the difference. It doesn’t make me any smarter than you. You’re an amazing choreographer and a better dancer than me. Don’t ever sell yourself short.” Santana stared at the fiery brunette as her passionate words reminded the dark-haired girl why she and her girlfriend had developed feelings for the brunette in the first place.

Brittany nodded her head at Rachel before turning back to the other two. “Anyway, that’s why our practices have been so much better than usual; because Rachie helped me.”

Quinn looked at Rachel in awe. “Since when did you train as a cheerleader?”

Rachel shook her head. “I don’t cheerlead; I’m a gymnast. Brittany and I have been taking dance and gymnastics classes together since we were six, and I’ve been taking classes to train others since eighth grade.”

“So why didn’t you try out for Cheerios?” Santana asked.

“I tried,” Rachel shook her head sadly, “but Fran took one look at me, had me slushied, and told me to leave. Said there was no way I was Cheerios material.”

“Fran? My sister?” Quinn asked shakily. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. “She started all this shit, when we could have had you this whole time?” Santana leaned over and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. The idea that they could have made Rachel theirs ages ago was like a knife to the chest.

“Maybe,” Rachel said as grabbed Quinn’s other hand. “But that doesn’t make it your fault. You didn’t know, and I never attempted to try out again. Don’t blame yourself for your sister’s doings.”

“Why don’t you try out now?” Santana asked. “I’m sure coach would take you, especially if she knew how much you’ve been helping and how qualified you are.”

“No. It’s not what I want anymore.” Rachel shook her head agitatedly, “I just don’t see myself as a Cheerio. Please keep this to yourself.” She pleaded, her panic rising. “I don’t want to have to fight Coach Sylvester on this.”

Santana scooted her chair over and wrapped around the upset girl. “Hey _Cariño_ , don’t worry. We won’t tell Coach, I promise. Don’t get upset.” She kissed the side of her head and scooted back to her food once she was sure Rachel had calmed down.

“Umm… it might not be that easy,” Brittany said. “I think Coach has noticed me talking you, sorry Rach.”

“No Brittany, you can ask me for help whenever. Just like with your classes.”

Quinn was stunned. Rachel was the tutor that Brittany wouldn’t tell them about? And she was an amazing gymnast and trainer? It was a lot to take in.

“I guess we just gotta wait and see what happens.” Santana said. “At this point, if she knows, all we can do is back you up if you say no. But don’t worry, Q, Britts and I gots a ton of pull.”

“Really?” Rachel asked.

“Don’t worry Rach,” Quinn assured her. “Sue can barely afford to lose one of us, let alone all three.”

Rachel nodded and stood up to hug her. Quinn wrapped her arms around the diva, pulled her onto her lap and held her while the others cleaned up.


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner Brittany went home and the girls all went upstairs and got ready for bed. Quinn and Santana had just finished getting ready and were sitting at the edge of the bed while they waited for Rachel to finish. Quinn was resting her head on Santana’s shoulder, playing with the tan fingers intertwined with her own, when Santana finally spoke.

“Well today was just full of surprises.”

“I know, I never would have guessed Rachel was so athletic.”

“Or so into getting her cute little ass spanked.” Santana smirked as her girlfriend groaned at the memory of their _activities_ earlier that afternoon.

“God, Santana she was so perfect!” Quinn exclaimed.

“I know babe.” Santana placed a kiss on her lips moaning quietly when Quinn deepened it. They were both panting slightly when they came back for air and rested their foreheads against each other. “You don’t think we’re moving too fast or pushing her too much, do you?”

“Not at all.” Quinn reassured before kissing her chastely once more. “All we’ve done is confirm that she wants us as much as we want her.”

“How long do you think it will take for her to realise how submissive she is?”

“I dunno,” Quinn sighed. “Rachel’s had to take so much control from such a young age, it might take a while for her to understand there’s nothing wrong with giving it up once in a while.”

“Her whole living situation definitely answers some questions.” Santana said. Her mind drifted back to what Rachel had told them of her living situation and she felt sadness once again grip her heart as she thought about how alone their little songbird had been over the last few years.

“She has always been more mature than the rest of us.” Quinn replied, “Though now that I know about it, I’m not a big fan of her coming home to a big empty house every night.”

“Good thing she has two super-hot cheerleaders with neglectful parents to protect her and keep her company every night.” Santana smirked.

“You make a good point S. One of us should be with Rachel as often as she allows it after school.”

“Gotta be honest Q, as happy as it makes me, it is a little surprising how much she trusts us this soon.”

Quinn paused as she thought about what her girlfriend said. It was true that in the span of a couple weeks the two HBICs had gone from tormenting to taking care of Rachel, but for some reason it all felt natural. “I think that’s partly because Rachel’s perceptive enough to tell that we have changed and stopped hiding, and that we mean it when we tell her we are sorry and we do like it.”

“Not to mention she’s a better person than either of us could hope to be.” Santana added.

“Right,” Quinn smiled before continuing, “I also think we have Brittany to thank for the progress we’ve made so far.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Britts told me that she may have been talking us up to Rachel.” Quinn explained, “As well as warming her up to the idea of being ours.”

“Oh, that girl is a saint!” Santana exclaimed, as she jumped to her feet in excitement. Quinn smiled as she watched the girl pump her fist in the air. She loved seeing Santana with her guard down, even if it was rare occurrence; though she had been seeing it more often lately, thanks to a certain diva. “You think that’s what they were talking about this afternoon.”

“Most likely.”

“What who were talking about?” Both girls turned as Rachel walked out in a pair of baby blue pajama pants and a pink tank top. Her hair was still damp from her shower, and the steam from the bathroom wafting around her made Quinn smile devilishly at her girlfriend before rising to her feet so they were both standing on either side of Rachel when she joined them at the end of the bed.

“Oh we were just wondering what you and Brittany were talking about this afternoon.” Quinn said.

“Oh. U-um not much.” Rachel stuttered, her face going red as she took a seat. Both cheerleaders smirked as they watched her winced as she rested her sore backside on the edge of the bed.

“Really?” Santana said walking over to stand over her. “It wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with your little punishment in the locker room would it?”

“I-I… uh-I… um,” she stuttered.

Quinn gave a mock look of concern as she joined her girlfriend on the other side of the diminutive diva, “Aww what’s wrong Rachel? Do we make you nervous?”

Rachel looked up at the two, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to form a coherent sentence. The devilish smiles the two cheerleaders were sporting as they loomed over her were enough to make her heart beat erratically and a familiar ache to form in between her legs.

“Look at that Q, we make her nervous! But don’t worry, we aren’t gonna do anything.”

“Nope,” agreed the blonde Cheerio. “We just wanted to see how you’re feeling.” They pulled Rachel to her feet and ran their hands all over her, sporting twin smirks when a tan hand squeezed her ass evoking a whimpering moan from the submissive brunette.

“If your ass is still sore,” Rachel whimpered again as the Latina’s lips grazed her ear while Quinn leaned in as if going for a kiss.

“If you’re still dripping wet.” Rachel opened her mouth and gasped as she felt hands undoing her pants and pull them down. Santana brushed her fingers lightly across the diva’s thigh, dangerously close to her aching center and Rachel moaned low and long.

“I bet you’re just aching for some time to yourself, maybe give yourself a helping hand?” Quinn nipped her jaw and Rachel closed her eyes feeling her nipples harden.

“That’s what you want to do, isn’t it, Rach? You want to lay on your bed, spread your dirty, slutty legs,” Santana pushed her legs apart with her feet. “and touch your dripping cunt thinking about us.”

Quinn licked up her neck and Rachel’s breath started to come out in harsh pants. “I bet you’d _fuck_ yourself, wishing it was _us fucking you_.”

Rachel let out a whimpering moan as Santana pressed hard against her clit, “Mmmm babe, she’s so wet. You’re such a dirty little girl, aren’t you, Rachel?”

She felt slim push aside her ruined panties and allowed her head to fall back with a loud grunt when they sneakily pushed into her. “Oh my God S, look at this! A little dirty talk and she’s ready to spread her legs for us.”

Rachel was quickly losing the ability to think when those wonderful fingers filled her again. At some point someone pulled her panties down, and before she knew it, Santana had pushed her legs further apart and she felt the cum rolling down her thighs. “Look how easy we turn you into our little bitch, _Estrella_. We’ve barely started and you’re already panting for us to fuck you.” The Latina’s hands moved under her shirt, pinching her nipples roughly.

The tiny diva moaned in time with the fingers thrusting in and out at a bruising pace. She felt weak and helpless, unable or unwilling to stop the two cheerleaders from turning her into putty in their hands. She yelped when she felt hot lips suck on her nipple through her shirt while her hands lay uselessly at her sides, curling into small fists.

Rachel’s mind was starting to go blank as she tried to move her hips with Quinn’s penetrating fingers while her inner walls tried desperately to suck them deeper. Her mouth hung open as she gasped for air, the coil in her abdomen tightening for the second time that day.

Quinn smiled as she bit hard just below Rachel’s ear causing her to cum hard from the exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure. The blonde Cheerio moaned when she felt the juices gushing on her hand. “Good girl,” she said as she nuzzled the panting girl’s neck.

Santana chuckled against the brunette’s sweaty bangs and kissed her softly, cooing, “Good girl, Rachel.”

Rachel’s legs felt like jelly knowing the only thing holding her up was these two girls. She smiled as that odd sense of pride swelled in her chest again at the thought of being their good girl. Her eyes fluttered open as she tried to shake away the fog in her brain and think properly about what it was about these girls that had her acting this way. Quinn smirked and wiped her wet hand on Rachel’s shirt, and the diva swallowed hard as she briefly caught the predatory look the HBICs were giving her before she found herself bent over with her face pressed up against her bed.

Quinn leaned over the quivering girl and bit down hard on her neck, making sure she left a mark. Once she was sure she had properly left her mark, she ran her tongue over the mark, relishing in the moans that erupted from below her as she licked the abused flesh.

Rachel was quickly losing herself in the feeling of Quinn claiming her neck, when she felt something hard and hot rubbing in between her ass cheeks and her eyes widened. She knew Santana and Quinn had told her of their different anatomy, but by the feel of it, she had not been properly informed just how large the other girls were.

She gasped when the head poked into her, stretching her deliciously. Rachel held in a breath, waiting for Quinn to push in all the way, but when she pulled away Rachel groaned and felt tears start to form at the loss. She heard shuffling behind her as Quinn moved aside and Santana took her place behind her. The Latina grabbed a handful of her ass cheeks, delighting in the moan elicited from the panting diva when she roughly pulled the still-sore cheeks apart.

Rachel was already panting, but she was sure her breathing stopped completely for a moment when she felt the dark-haired girl’s swollen head poke at her back hole. She mewled softly when Santana slid her cock down, sliding the head into her pussy.

Santana groaned at the hot, wet, tightness. She wanted so much to push all the way in and fuck Rachel until she passed out. “Fuck, you would like that, wouldn’t you Rach?” She asked, teasing the smaller girl as she barely moved in and out of her. “You would love if I take my big cock and fuck your tight little pussy?”

Rachel nodded her head frantically, desperate for them to fuck her. Quinn leaned in, rubbing her hard cock on the diva’s thigh, “Would you like us to bend you over and take turns fucking you, Princess? We could fuck you so hard until you were begging us to stop.”

“Please!” Rachel whimpered out.

Santana chuckled, pushing all the way in and Rachel’s head fell forward as she moaned loudly. She should be concerned or guilty that her first time wasn’t romantic or planned, but the ecstasy she felt as Santana stretched her wide, coupled with the surge of happiness she got knowing she was being the cheerleaders’ good girl removed any doubt from her mind.

Santana gave her a few rapid thrusts and stared at Quinn taking in her girlfriend’s flushed cheeks and blown pupils. She pulled out, whimpering slightly at the loss, and groaned as Rachel’s pussy walls grabbed at her in an attempt to keep her inside.

Rachel groaned desperately while a tear or two fell at the empty feeling. She wanted to be filled again. She heard a shuffle behind her again, and moaned when she felt someone rubbing her ass again, before gasping in surprise when a cock filled her again. She felt hard punishing thrusts slamming her further into the bed, while her pussy clenched Quinn’s cock, choking it.

“ _No!_ ” She whimpered tearfully when Quinn pulled out. A stinging slap to her thigh caused her to moan pitifully.

“We make the rules, Princess.” Quinn said firmly, “You don’t tell us what to do, got it?”

Rachel whimpered, nodding forlornly before Santana wrapped her hand around chocolate tresses and she found herself moaning as she was pulled to her feet, electricity shooting straight from her scalp, down her spine, to her aching center.

Santana pulled Rachel’s hair back so she was looking up at the two taller girls. “On your knees, _Hermosa_.” Santana purred in her ear.

As if by their own accord, Rachel found her legs bending as she lowered herself before the other girls. The hand in her hair was still forcing her to face up, but a quick glance down confirmed that both girls were bigger than she thought. Quinn was about seven and a half inches in length, while Santana, though she was about a half inch shorter, made up for it in girth.

As she looked up at them, Rachel found herself remembering how she had described them as goddesses when she was kneeling before them, high on painkillers. Now more than ever she found that statement to be true as they stood above her, completely bare. They looked like sculptures of some Greek fertility goddess come to life, and she felt nothing short of awe as she looked up at their smiling faces.

“Now Rachel, look how hard you’ve gotten me and my beautiful girlfriend.” Quinn said.

“Just how do you think we should solve this problem, Quinn?” Santana asked.

“Well,” Quinn paused as she pretended to think. “We could fuck this tight little pussy right in front of us.”

Rachel moaned as she desperately wished they would stand her up and bend her back over the bed.

“We could,” Santana replied and reached down to gently caress the smaller girl’s face. “But that would just make this dirty little girl hornier.” Rachel closed her eyes and leaned into the feeling of soft fingers brushing her cheeks, her erratic heartbeat steadying as she allowed the gesture to soothe her.

“Good point, S.” Quinn agreed, “And we just saw how rude and disobedient she can be.”

Rachel’s eyes opened at the sound of Quinn’s voice, and felt her heart sink at the thought of disappointing the two girls. “Please, Mi- Quinn. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. Please forgive me Santana.” She pleaded.

The girls shared a grin before turning back to her. “If you’re really sorry, prove it.” Quinn said lowly.

Rachel swallowed. “H-how do I prove it?”

Santana tapped her chin, thinking. “Well we could punish you again.” Rachel’s insides clench at the thought, “But it’s getting late and we need our sleep.”

“And since you’re already on your knees,” Quinn began, looking Rachel in the eye, her hazel orbs gleaming wickedly. “We might as well see how fast you can get us off before bed.”

Rachel’s eyes widened as she realised what the blonde girl was getting at. “Bu-b-but I’ve never done that before.”

Quinn smiled as she ran a hand through Rachel’s hair soothingly. “I should hope. We want to take all of your firsts Rachel.”

“And seeing how easily you let us fuck you in that locker room,” added Santana. “We want to do it before some other limp-dicked tool like Finnocence gets it in his head to go after you.”

“Yes, but-“ Rachel stammered, red-faced.

“And you just let us have our way with you, and spread your legs like a dirty little slut,” Stated Quinn. Rachel whimpered at her words, her mind too foggy to hear the small voice wondering why being called something so derogatory only helped stoke the flame in her belly instead of offending her like it normally would.

“But…” She whimpered.

“So we know that you’re really just stalling, and the idea of taking our big cocks down your throat makes you hornier than a bitch in heat.” Santana finished, and Rachel was unable to form words, because it was like the Latina had read her mind; while a small part of her was trying to wrap her head around the idea of something so scandalous, every time an image of one of them thrusting into her mouth, using her while she kneeled there helpless, sent a fresh gush of arousal between her legs and made the coil in her abdomen get impossibly tighter.

Quinn noticed the change in Rachel’s demeanor as she accepted Santana’s words and leaned down to speak in the diva’s ear as she pulled down her sleep shorts. “Open up, Rachel.” She purred, smiling at the tremor that passed through the smaller girl’s body as she stood up.

Rachel closed her eyes and opened her mouth, only to gasp when she felt a light slap on her face. “Open your eyes Princess.”

Her eyes fluttered open and widened when she saw the big cock in front of her. Quinn smiled and kissed Santana lightly on the lips before turning her attention back and grabbing Rachel painfully by the hair as she pushed her face closer. She eased her cock into the wet mouth and started thrusting softly in and out, moaning loud. “Twirl your tongue, Rach.”

Rachel complied as she kneeled there, helpless while the big cock began to fuck her throat. She looked up at the ecstasy on the blonde’s face, and that coupled with the feeling of Quinn’s dick in her mouth made her start to feel that now-all-too-familiar pull in her abdomen as she grew wetter with every thrust.

“Work your throat muscles,” Quinn ordered as she pushed further down her throat. She paused waiting to see if the diva would start to choke, “Good girl.” She moaned.

Santana smiled as Quinn pushed more of her cock down until Rachel’s nose was touching her pelvis. She quickly pulled her down her own sleep shorts and moved next to Quinn, stroking her throbbing cock. Quinn smiled and pulled out to give their girl a chance to catch her breath and Rachel coughed drooling on her chin before Quinn shoved her cock back in, thrusting in and out.

She started going faster with bruising force and Rachel moaned as the hard cock fucked her throat harder. Quinn grunted at the vibrations going through her cock and gripped Rachel’s hair as she picked up speed.

Santana’s cock was throbbing painfully at the sight of her girlfriend fucking Rachel’s throat. She couldn’t wait for her turn as she leaned in to give her blonde a kiss and reached under her top to play with her nipples. Quinn groaned and started thrusting faster as she felt the pull in her belly start.

A moaning Rachel felt the cock in her mouth twitch before Quinn grabbed her head and held it in place as she came, forcing her to swallow every last drop. Rachel tasted the salty cum as she had no choice but to swallow the load and couldn’t get over how tasty it was. She was quite happy when, instead of pulling out, Quinn’s movements started to jerk, thrusting softly as she tried to force every drop down the brunette’s throat. When Quinn finally pulled out, she lifted Rachel’s face and saw a few tears run down her cheeks, drool was running down her chin, and a little cum lay on the corner of her mouth. She smiled at the sight and gave her girl a brief kiss, making sure to commit the look of absolute delight on Rachel’s face to memory before stepping aside so Santana could take her turn.

Rachel was still coughing and trying to catch her breath when she eyed Santana’s cock. It may not have been as long as the blonde’s, but the increase in girth was significant. Rachel swallowed, hoping it would fit in her mouth, and looked up. She found comfort in the gentle smile Santana looked down on her with, and the soothing hand that cupped her face helped calm her nerves so that she’s relaxed when the hand moved to her hair and grabbed tightly while the dark-haired girl pushed into her mouth. Santana pushed every inch in with one thrust and didn’t pause before starting to fuck her throat with wild abandon.

Rachel choked slightly as she felt the hard cock move faster down her throat. She moaned helplessly, unable to do a thing but take the punishing force, and felt the ache between her legs throb painfully the more she thought about how it was _her_ that was being used to make these two goddesses feel this good.

“Fuck! Twirl your tongue like a good girl,” Santana moaned, winking at Quinn. Her abs were starting to burn and it was clear that the girl was telling the truth about never giving head before. But that was okay, because she and Quinn were telling the truth when they said they wanted to be Rachel’s firsts, and if they played their cards right, she and Quinn would have plenty of time to train her, “Suck my cock, _Estrella_.”

Santana smirked at her girlfriend when Rachel obeyed. She grunted and moved faster feeling the pull in her lower belly start making her movements jerky. “Fuck, here I cum, Rach. You better swallow the whole thing.”

Rachel moaned as she sucked Santana’s cock. The pull in her belly had been increasing with every thrust, and once she heard the Latina’s words and felt her dick twitch against her tongue, something snapped inside her and she came harder than ever before.

Santana and Quinn couldn’t believe their eyes. Rachel was practically screaming between loud gulps as she struggled to swallow Santana’s load. They had never seen or heard of anything like this before, and both were wondering just how over sensitive the submissive brunette was and what kind of fun they could have with it.

Quinn smirked as she pulled Rachel’s hair harshly, forcing her head back further and straining her aching throat. “Dirty, dirty little slut. Look at you; drool and cum dripping from your chin.”

“I can’t believe she came just from sucking cock!” Santana exclaimed. “She really is a bitch.”

“And a selfish one too. She came when she was supposed to be focussing on making us feel good.”

This brought Rachel’s glazed eyes away from the ceiling as she started mumbling apologies. “I’m sorry Mi- Quinn. I’m sorry Santana. I didn’t mean to cum, but it felt so good, and once Santana said I was doing good, and I knew I was making you both happy, I couldn’t take it anymore.” Both cheerleader’s felt their chests tighten and their dicks twitch knowing that it was the thought of pleasing them more than anything that sent Rachel over the edge. She really was perfect.

“Well I think it’s safe to say she like this, Q. Don’t you _Pequeño?_ You like being treated like a dirty little bitch.” Taunted the smug-looking Latina.

“Yes Ma’am, I like being yours and Quinn’s bitch.” Rachel whimpered.

Quinn smirked at the similarities between high-out-of-her-mind-Rachel and post-orgasm-sub-space-Rachel, chief of which was her unfiltered honesty. She and Santana had read a bit about sub space and dom space when they were first getting into the scene, but even when they were playing with Brittany, they had never seen it until now.

She looked down at the dreamy smile on Rachel’s face and used the tip of her finger to delicately wipe the corner of her mouth and gather the small bit of cum hanging there. She offered her finger to the gasping girl and watched her come back down to earth as she sucked the finger in greedily, moaning at the taste.

“Dirty slut,” Santana whispered huskily, and they could tell Rachel’s head had cleared when she flushed slightly before nodding, though she still moaned around Quinn’s finger as she reluctantly let go. Both girls pulled their sleep shorts back on before gently lifting Rachel to her feet and helping her back into her pajamas.

Once they were dressed, Quinn picked Rachel up and carried her into the bed while Santana went around and curled around her back.

“What are we going to do with you, _Princesa_?” Santana pondered as she and Quinn ran their fingertips all over the tiny diva’s body.

“Bend you over a table in the lunch room and spank your ass for all the school to see?”

Rachel’s pussy throbbed at the thought.

“Hmmm maybe we should have you open that pretty mouth of yours and fuck your throat in front of the entire football team.”

Rachel moaned loudly.

“Or maybe we should fuck your slutty little pussy in front of Finnept, before making you swallow our cum again.”

Rachel whimpered.

“Bend you over our laps and spank you. Have you dripping all down our legs, gasping and begging for us to fuck you again.”

Rachel moaned long and loud. The ache in her center was back and begging for attention.

“Maybe I should take my big cock and stretch your dirty little pussy. Fuck you hard and deep.”

Rachel groaned as she imagined it.

“Maybe when you’re riding Quinn’s dick like the pretty little slut you are, I’ll shove my thick cock in your ass.”

Rachel whimpered and whined pitifully as she buried her face in Quinn’s chest and rubbed her legs together, trying to relieve at least some of the pressure.

“Do you want that slut?”

Rachel nodded frantically and wrapped her arms even tighter around the blonde in front of her as ground her backside into the brunette behind her.

“Would you like to take us at the same time? Using you like the dirty bitch you are?”

“Tie you down, spread your legs wide, spank your ass raw, then fuck you until you pass out,”

“Please, please, please…” Rachel whimpered.

Santana smirked as she brought her lips right near the little songbird’s ear, “Please what, _Pequeno_?”

“Please…anything… everything Miss S.” Rachel begged.

“Didn’t we tell you Rachel?” Santana husked. “Only good girls who belong to us get to call us that.”

“You know, Santana, I think this dirty girl wants to belong to us.” Quinn mocked.

“You know, I think you’re right, Q. Do you, Rachel? Do you want to be our toy to play with?”

“Our pet to take care of?”

“Do you want to belong to us?” Santana asked in a throaty whisper.

“Yes please Miss S! I want you to play with me, take care of me! I want to be yours!” Rachel pleaded, and the more she thought about it, the more she realised how true those words were. Ever since she became friends with the two Cheerios, she finally felt like someone cared about her, and not just her talent. She was starting to think that maybe it wasn’t so bad to let someone take care of her, and she found that she actually trusted them to do so. With no effort at all, they kept her from partaking in a destructive habit, and afterwards made her feel better than she ever thought possible.

It was pitch black in the bedroom when Quinn leaned back and kissed her gently on the lips, “You need to be sure, Rachel, because we will own you. Do you understand? I own. Santana owns you. You’ll belong to us and only us.”

Santana stroked her hair almost… lovingly before speaking up. “That means you can’t be with anyone else. No more leading anyone, whether it’s on purpose or by accident.”

Rachel closed her eyes and sank into the comfort surrounding her and lets out a dreamy little sigh. She wanted it so bad. So _very_ bad. To give herself to these two girls, “We’ll control you Rachel. You won’t be a slave or anything, but we’ll ultimately have control over every single thing you do. From the way you dress to who you’re allowed to talk to. You’ll belong to us.”

Rachel swallowed as she remembered Brittany’s words from earlier that day, and imagined a life where she didn’t have to worry all the time. Where she could let go, and not be afraid of coming back to an empty house, or wonder if she was destined to be alone forever.

“What about my dreams of being on Broadway?” She whispered.

“We won’t interfere with that Rachel.” Quinn whispered gently. “As I said, you aren’t our slave. You still get to make your own choices, but you run them by us first and we’ll decide if they’re the right one or not.”

“We won’t try to kill your dreams,” Santana reassured her. “But even when you become a big star, you’ll still belong to us.”

Rachel exhaled loudly as her only doubt was wiped away.

“We want you to really think about this, Rachel.” Quinn said as she pulled the smaller girl closer to her chest.

“Take a couple days to see if this is something you really want before getting back to us.” Santana yawned as she wrapped around the smaller brunette’s back, linking fingers with her girlfriend in the middle.

Within minutes all three of them were asleep, dreaming of future days spent together.


	9. Chapter 9

They didn’t talk about what had happened the night before. Quinn and Santana were determined to give Rachel her space, and not push her into making a decision too soon, and so for the next couple of week things went on like normal:

One or both of the girls would stay the night at Rachel’s and the next morning they took turns making breakfast (Quinn and Santana made full use of Rachel’s medically induced transition from veganism to vegetarianism by constantly making things like eggs, and yogurt, and smoothies to make sure the smaller girl was eating right), then they would get in one of the Cheerios’ cars and drive to school where Rachel would hand Brittany a folder full of notes before morning cheer practice so that the taller blonde girl only had to go up the bleachers if she really needed help.

After practice the girls would head to class together, Rachel was happy when it turned out she had almost every class with one or both of the co-cheer-captains and she found herself finally having someone to sit next to other than Jacob Ben Israel or that one boy she shared some of her classes with who smelled like he had just come from a hippy commune in a pig farm. The only sore spot in her say was final period, where she had English without her two friends and instead had to deal with Finn shooting her longing glances every two minutes, and Kurt and Mercedes gossiping in the seats behind her.

On the bright side, she got to sit between her favourite cheerleaders in glee shortly after, and once that was over she would follow them back to their afternoon practice, before they all headed back to her place, finished their homework before cooking dinner and curling up on the couch to watch TV.

Quinn and Santana could tell that Rachel was happier than she had seemed in a long time, and were happy to be the cause of it. They could also tell that the tiny diva was definitely considering their offer, and was becoming more aware of her submissive side.

They started to notice when Rachel pulled one of her classic diva storm outs and all it had taken was Quinn telling her she was being childish and should go back and apologize to get her back in the room apologizing and agreeing to work with others.

It wasn’t until Friday afternoon when Santana nudged Quinn and they watched as Rachel stormed towards the bleachers from the corner of their eyes during afternoon practice that they decided to show her that their proposed arrangement could help outside the bedroom too.

Friday was one of the days where the Cheerios couldn’t make it to glee due to an extra-long morning practice and that meant Quinn and Santana didn’t see Rachel for a good three hours, which wouldn’t be so bad, except both girls had noticed that the universe seemed to conspire against their diva, so anything that could go wrong at McKinley High School would for one Rachel Berry.

Practice finished and Rachel kept her eyes down and mouth shut, scowling at the ground the entire car ride back to her house, and didn’t say anything until the two cheerleaders followed her inside, hand in hand, to catch the brunette pacing around the living room. They only caught the occasional muttering of “Finn”, “Mercedes”, and “Glee” before they decided it was time to step in.

“Rachel,” Quinn snapped, allowing her tone to slip back into HBIC mode with a hint of Ice Queen. She felt Santana’s grip on her hand tighten, knowing her girlfriend was loving the way Rachel’s head snapped up -brown eyes blown wide and mouth gaping- as much as she was. “Sit.”

They watched with thinly veiled arrogance as Rachel wordlessly made her way to the couch. Once she was seated and silent, Quinn and Santana made their way over to sit on either side of the tiny girl.

“Now,” Santana said. “Talk. Slowly.”

“They all expect so much from me,” Rachel mumbled, sighing when she met the other girls’ looks only to find she wasn’t going to be let off the hook that easily. “While Finn can’t speak to me in private, he makes a point of interjecting himself into every group conversation he can; and when he can’t he spends all the time we are in the same room looking at me like I kicked his puppy. And today in Glee, Mr. Shue was handing out was handing out the music sheets when he noticed that there wasn’t one for me, which would have been fine as I would be perfectly content to share with one of my fellow glee mates. You can imagine my shock when not only did he forget to give me a copy of the music, he completely forgot to put me in the song! Can you believe that? Me! I would have thought that among the various adjectives they use describe me, forgettable would not be one of them!”

She had been steadily picking up steam as she went, but Santana and Quinn simply sat and listened even when the last part came out as more of a petulant grumble, causing the two taller girls to smirk at the sheer adorableness of their diva while said diva simply huffed and pouted only to receive a small peck on both cheeks before continuing.

“And the worst part is: I stayed. That club has made it clear on several occasions that I am only there for my talent, but every time I enter that room I can’t help that it will be better this time. I hate having my ideas shot down, only for them to be accepted once they come out of someone else’s mouth. I hate that my ambition has become synonymous with greed and selfishness. I hate that I can over hear Kurt and Mercedes discussing how to get revenge for me ‘stealing’ their solo. I hate that up until I got to know you two, the one place that’s supposed to be safe an equal was the location of some of the worst bullying I had ever received.” Rachel gulped as she fought back her tears. “It’s just… it’s not fair.”

Santana studied Rachel’s tense posture; tear-lined eyes; cheeks tinged pink with a slight blush. Her face as a whole showed signs of embarrassment and irritation at her tears. This was the girl who could get insults and slushies thrown her way every hour of everyday and still walk the halls with her head held high, but after everything she had been through in the last few weeks, it didn’t come as a complete surprise to the Latina that even Rachel was on the verge of tears.

Quinn and Santana both knew if the roles had been reversed and it was one of them in Rachel’s position they would _not_ have handled it nearly as well: Santana would have torn up her hands already on a mad quest to destroy anything that was even vaguely fragile, expensive, or human. Quinn on the other hand would have kept trying to internalize it as much as she could before it became too much and she just shut down.

A small hiccough brought their attention back to the girl sitting between them before hazel eyes rose to meet dark brown. A slight nod from the Latina told Quinn that Santana agreed with her. Their wishes and Rachel’s tendencies aside, they both honestly thought that Rachel would benefit from having at least some of her control taken away. Unfortunately, Rachel Berry was known for being impossibly stubborn, except when high or traumatised, and they didn’t know if her pride and stubbornness would allow it. With a masterfully hidden deep breath, Quinn scooted closer to her.

With every second, she could feel Rachel’s eyes on her. That is, until Santana figured out what was going on and started scooting closer to Rachel too. Slowly they both stood up off the couch and bent slightly while looking down on the little songbird. It was now or never.

“Kneel,” Santana said curtly after a few minutes of thick silence.

“What?” Rachel asked in pure bewilderment.

Quinn and Santana both reached out and pulled the brunette to her feet until she was practically flush with the other two.

“You heard me, _Pequeño_ ,” Santana purred into one of Rachel’s ears before capturing the lobe in her mouth.

“She said kneel, Rachel. We want you to kneel by our feet in silence, while we watch some TV. Every word spoken will result in another five minutes being added.” She noticed the curiosity mixed a hint of relief in Rachel’s eyes as she continued to look into them.

“Well? We ain’t getting’ any younger over here.” Santana said sternly, sharing a pleased smile with her girlfriend as they sat back down on the couch while Rachel slowly and shakily lowered herself. She reached for Quinn’s hand and ran a thumb over her knuckles as they focused on the TV. Moments later, Rachel settled on her knees between them and she reached out a hand to run it through chocolate locks.

Quinn smiled as she watched Rachel’s shoulders lower with each deep breath before rolling her eyes when Rachel opened her mouth to speak.

“Santana…”

“Told you, S” Quinn said in feigned annoyance. “It’s simply too much to expect her to last five minutes.” She smirked when Rachel huffed, “And to answer your question, Rach: no. You aren’t done. We’ll let you know when you are.”

They didn’t actually have a specific time set, they were just waiting for Rachel to let go and just relax and accept her position; though neither girl missed the faint shiver that ran through the Diva at Quin’s tone.

After five minutes, they noticed Rachel had finally released her clenched fists, her tan knuckles no longer white from the strain, though she had moved on to drumming them on her knees, something Brittany had pointed out to them as a nervous habit.

Another five minutes and Rachel’s hands now rested silently on her thighs. Nearly fifteen minutes after that and both girls had nearly forgotten their Diva was there until a soft sigh was heard. Santana turned to her, ready to scold her for her impatience, but instead nudged Quinn her to get her attention. Rachel’s shoulders were loose and her chin was resting against her chest as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply at which point Quinn gently guided Rachel’s head to rest on her thigh.

It wasn’t until Quinn realised that she had better get started on dinner that she realised they let Rachel sit there for almost an hour and a half. She quickly glanced down at her before nudging her girlfriend as she got up and headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Santana sat for several minutes and simply watched Rachel. It brought a smile to her face at how completely and utterly relaxed the shorter brunette looked kneeling at her feet. She quietly moved out of her seat to crouch in front of Rachel, gently tilting her chin up so their eyes met.

“Feel better?” she asked softly, any and all harshness leaving her voice. Rachel merely nodded, a soft smile on her face and Santana smiled in return when she noticed that Rachel made no attempt to move. “Come on, let’s go keep Q some company.”

Rachel nodded as she grabbed Santana’s hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and followed the taller brunette to the kitchen. They were greeted by the sight of Quinn humming as she danced around the kitchen, adding ingredients to the pasta sauce she was making. Rachel smiled as she watched Santana laugh and strut over to dance along with her girlfriend for a few steps before kissing her sweetly.

Quinn laughed gently as she kissed her again before pushing the pouting Latina back towards the table. “Stop distracting me.” She said humorously.

“Fine.” Santana huffed in mock petulance. Her face quickly changed into a devilish smile as she grabbed Rachel by the wrist and pulled the diva on to her lap with a yelp.

They sat there with Santana’s arms wrapped around her waist, watching Quinn work in silence for several minutes before Rachel spoke up.

“So I’ve been thinking about the offer you two made me after… you know… that night.”

This caught both girls’ attention, Quinn nearly dropped the sauce pot as she placed it on the table. “Oh?” She asked.

“Yes, and after thinking it over and spending more time with you two, I find myself still very much wanting to explore this side of myself with you.”

“Really? That’s great, _Hermosa_!” Santana exclaimed as she tightened her grip and placed a kiss on her temple.

“It makes us really happy to hear that, Rach!” Quinn agreed before wrapping the brunette in a hug of her own.

They separated and took their seats. Once they had all served themselves and tucked into their dinner, Quinn took the opportunity to speak up.

“So first things first we have to set some ground rules before we start your training. Like a safe word for example. Something to let us know when we need to stop.”

“We don’t want to hurt you,” Santana added. “We just want to _play_ with you.”

Rachel shuddered at the way the other brunette’s voice caressed the word _play_. “So what’s the safe word?”

“You get to pick the word, Rachel, or rather, words. Think of it like a stop light: red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for good.” Santana responded as she placed her utensils on her plate and ran her hand up and down the diva’s arm.

Goosebumps formed on her body as Santana continued to stroke her arm. “Th-that doesn’t sound like too bad of an idea. I think I’ll stick with the stop light.”

“Okay.” Quinn said as she grabbed the empty plates and placed them in the dishwasher.

They then moved to the living room where they curled up in their usual formation underneath a blanket to watch a movie marathon that was playing on the TV.

“We’ll go over the finer details tomorrow,” Quinn whispered as she held Rachel to her chest. “But for now all you need to know is that inside any of our houses or when alone or with Brittany we’re your Doms. To everyone else, we’re your friends, understand?”

“Got it.” Rachel mumbled sleepily as she laid her head against the blonde’s chest. Quinn and Santana smiled softly as they carried the sleeping girl up to her room and lay down on either side of her, their minds filling with devious thoughts about how they were going to spend their weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here's day one of what I like to call my Weekend of Kinky Smut! I was surprised how much work this took and I'm sorry about it sorta getting away from me and ending up super long. There's not too much plot-wise this chapter but hopefully you all enjoy it anyway, and don't find it as awkward as I did while writing it. I'm still getting the hang of writing some of this stuff, so please go easy in me.

Rachel woke up alone in her bed and pouted before she sat up groggily in bed, looked around for the other two girls and smiled as she remembered the night before.

This was _really_ happening.

Rachel was going to finally give up some of the control in her life, and she trusted no one more than Quinn and Santana to take it. She was going to be with them, hopefully learning things about herself that she never knew existed. It was a little bit surreal, knowing that less than twenty-four hours ago, she had agreed to let Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez, Queens of McKinley, give her directions on what to do as their submissive.

A comfortable hum settled within Rachel as she pressed her hand to her chest, feeling her heart rate increase significantly.

Her eyes fluttered shut at the thought of Quinn and Santana, naked and pressed against either side of her. Telling her how to move, how to respond.

_Touching_ her.

Rachel felt a familiar ache between her legs and _buzzed_ with nervous energy. She recognised the feelings of pure desire course through her body, before mixing with her anxiety. Her thoughts became all jumbled up and before she knew it, all she could focus on was how good it was going to feel to be with the two Cheerios again.

Shaking herself out of her fantasies, Rachel glanced at the clock, noticing the time, before making her way toward the kitchen. The smell of coffee wafted through her nose as she entered the kitchen only to find it empty except for a cup of coffee and a full breakfast tray sitting next to a note.

_Rachel,_

_Santana and I had to leave and grab a few things for today. We made sure to make you a big breakfast as you’ll be needing your energy for today. ;)_

_We’ll be home soon. Xox_

_Q &S_

Rachel smiled as she reread the note and dug into her breakfast. Her heart fluttered slightly when her eyes fell upon the hugs and kisses at the end. Once she was finished, she placed the dishes in the dishwasher and headed upstairs to start the shower. As she waited for the water to heat up, her shoulders bunched up tensely when she heard the front door open and close. She immediately relaxed when she heard familiar voices bantering in the hallway.

She was giddy as she stepped into the shower, excited at the idea of spending an entire weekend with the two head cheerleaders. After her dad had left, Rachel started to find she couldn’t stand the thought of being alone, and threw herself into her extracurricular activities in an effort to avoid having to come home to a big empty house every day.

She knew she wasn’t the easiest person to be around, and that she had her stubborn, annoying moments. Which was why it made her unbelievably happy that these two seemingly perfect girls, with their slightly intimidating auras of beauty and success and slightly more intimidating ability to make her gush with arousal with just a look or a sentence whispered in her ear, had decided they no longer wanted her to be alone.

Shaking her head, Rachel continued to smile as she grabbed the different razors and soaps and went about making sure she would look her absolute best for her friends.

*(OoO)*

Rachel stood with the towel wrapped around her, gazing into the fogged mirror at herself.

She was completely dry and smooth… just staring at her own reflection.

When Rachel looked in the mirror, she often saw a star. Or she hoped she did.

Rachel always saw someone who worked hard to get what she wanted, in spite of the challenges she faced both in and out of school. What she had never planned on, though, was to look at herself and desire becoming someone’s submissive. Let alone being the submissive to the two girls who, until recently, had been her biggest tormentors. But now her body was filled with a certain kind of anticipation that she had never felt before.

She was about to awaken something she never knew had been sleeping within her, and that fact alone drove her senseless with desire.

Rachel licked her lips and continued getting ready. Right as she finished drying her hair, an arm wrapped around her waist. Gasping as a body pressed tightly against her back, she felt familiar lips against her ear.

There was a brief moment of silence. Rachel lowered her eyes and stared at her hands gripping the edge of the sink stiffly.

A husky voice chuckled, smirking against her cheek as words filtered out.

“Relax, _Pequeño_.” Rachel closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink into Santana’s arms. Fingers caressed her cheek, traced her jawline. “I didn’t mean to scare you…”

“Y-You didn’t scare m-“ Rachel blurted out.

“First lesson, you don’t interrupt me or Quinn, and you answers questions properly, understood?”

Rachel nodded before she processed the words she heard.

“That was a question, Rachel.”

Rachel’s heart rate increased again.

_I’m already messing up._

“I-I’m sorry… I understand Santana.”

Santana stared in the mirror, marveling at how submissive Rachel already looked. Her hands placed in front of her, eyes lowered, relaxed in Santana’s hold. Maybe training her might not be as difficult as they thought. That thought sparked something in the Latina.

“Good girl. Now, lesson two. You can’t call us Santana or Quinn unless we are at school or we’re in public and either Quinn or I tell you. While we’re training, we are your Mistresses and we expect you to address us as Mistress Quinn and Mistress Santana, or just Mistress.” Rachel felt her body begin to hum, suddenly the feeling of Santana’s hands on her was igniting her from the inside out, her voice smooth and gentle with direction with an underlying firmness that made her feel giddy and eager to do as instructed.

“You can use Ma’am sometimes, but our names along with calling us Miss S and Miss Q are privileges you haven’t earned until you’re collared.”

Rachel shivered as Santana’s fingers moved to the space behind her ear, pressing softly and igniting a familiar ache between her thighs.

“Yes… M-Mistress.”

Santana smirked, pleased. “Good girl.”

The bathroom door opened then and Quinn walked in, kissing her girlfriend as she took her place holding Rachel and took over touching her lightly, making sure the diva’s body was constantly buzzing with energy, while Santana took her leave.

 “In your training, we’re going to teach you the basics of being our submissive.” Quinn moved the tips of her knuckles down to Rachel’s neck. Quinn continued to watch her through the mirror, her touch evoking goosebumps all over the smaller girl’s body. She and Santana had been careful in gauging Rachel’s reactions to how they spoke to her, and made sure to commit as much as they could to memory to better understand how to please their sub.

Pressing her mouth to Rachel’s ear, Quinn husked, “Once you’re done in here, we expect you to be out there, naked, on your knees with your hand behind your back, eyes and head down. Understand?”

“ _Yes,_ Mistress.”

Quinn grinned, “Good girl.” She then pressed a soft kiss to the brunette’s temple and was gone.

Rachel braced herself against the sink, her body hot from the contact with the two girls. The hum inside of her was becoming heavier, leaving her a little lightheaded as she thought about the two girls’ behaviours. As opposed to the dominating harshness she had experienced before, both girls were setting her body alight silky smooth voices, though there was still an underlying firmness that suggested they were simply keeping their ferocity at bay.

Despite the flurry of emotions, she felt anxious. A little scared of making mistakes, but Quinn and Santana had said they understood. She would just have to learn from her mistakes quickly.

Exiting the bathroom quickly, she kept her eyes down as she took quick strides toward the two girls standing near her bed and promptly lowered herself to her knees before them.

“Oh look Q, out here and kneeling in front of us in record time.” Santana teased.

Quinn wrapped her arm around Santana’s waist and they drank in the sight before them. She was beautiful; more gorgeous than wither of them could have imagined. Her smooth tan skin was flawless except for the small white lines on her forearms, which stood out as testaments to the hardships their girl had endured and would serve as reminders for them to take the best care of her as they could.

She turned and placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, then pulled back and mouthed one word:

_Patience._

They turned back to the girl kneeling before them, and Santana reached out to run her hand through soft, brown locks. Marveling at how well Rachel had followed her directions, they both took a step closer to the kneeling girl. Smiling down at her, despite her inability to see, Quinn took her turn to caress chocolate tresses, noticing the way shivers passed through Rachel’s body at the touch.

 “You followed your instructions very well, Rachel.” She said gently.

“Good girl.” Santana added.

Rachel felt her body hum with pride at pleasing her mistresses so soon. She kept her eyes trained on the floor, smiling shyly, as she relaxed into Quinn’s touch. Her nervousness was still present and both Cheerios could feel it.

“It’s alright to relax, _Estrella_.” Santana soothed, “nothing bad’s gonna happen, we’re just going to teach you, do you understand?”

Rachel allowed the words to surround her, comfortable with the knowledge that she trusted the girls before her.

“Yes… Mistress.”

Quinn gripped her locks tightly and Rachel winced at the slight tug. She felt her scalp tingle and her body heat up as Quinn pulled on her hair and she focused on the words the blonde was saying.

“When we are in this house, nothing else matters. Only _you and us_.”

Rachel licked her lips, hanging onto Quinn’s words. “From the moment you kneeled on this floor, every time you walk through that front door, you exchange power with us, you are _ours._ ”

Quinn loosened her grip and Rachel tightened her hold on her wrist, her heart rate quickening at the words. Quinn shared a smile with Santana as they both took a seat on the loveseat and looked down at her.

“Rachel,” Santana’s voice suddenly became firm as Rachel watched one tennis shoe clad foot cross over the other. They must have been wearing their Cheerios uniforms. “As we told you before you can be our submissive you need some training. Right now, you’re just a dirty little bitch, hungry for our cocks.” Her words sent jolts of heat through Rachel’s body before settling between her legs as her breathing became labored. “But after a bit of a guidance, I think you can be our perfect girl. Now, you should know, whenever we enter the house, we expect you kneeling to greet us before you’re allowed to walk, understand?”

“And unless it’s your turn to cook, we don’t want you wearing anything more than a shirt and panties for us, got it?” Quinn added.

“We want to be able to see those sexy legs of yours.”

“Y-Yes Mistress.” Rachel panted out. The idea of lounging around the house without clothes while the other two watched made her heart race for some reason.

“Now,” Quinn said, smiling as she felt Santana’s hand creep under her Cheerios top. They had chosen their uniforms because it was the outfit Rachel saw them in most, and they wanted to constantly remind her of their arrangement. “Today, we’re going to teach you about respect and obedience.” She stifled a moan as Santana circled her nipple through her bra. “You’ve already learned some things. Like how to respectfully address us, and you’ve been a very good girl by following Santana’s directions so far.”

Rachel smiled down at the floor.

Quinn went silent, turning to Santana who had the same look in her eyes, something stirred in them both at the sight of how pleased Rachel seemed to be by her praising words. Rachel paused, wondering why Quinn had stopped.

“But,” Santana husked, “There’s still more to learn.”

They both stood up and Santana crouched slightly so she could wrap her palm around Rachel’s hair and yanked her head back. Rachel gasped, her eyes turning upwards and her body vibrating with the sudden pleasure from the pressure against her head.

Quinn crouched down on the other side of the girl putting her mouth near the kneeling girl’s ear. “Ah… see Princess?” She hummed. “Lesson number three, always continue to follow directions no matter what, unless we direct you otherwise. Eyes down.” Rachel gulped and lowered her pupils, despite the strain on her hand.

“You are _our Rachel_.” Santana purred, and Rachel gripped her wrist as the pain from Quinn’s grip mixed with the pleasure from Santana’s words. It felt _so good._

Quinn tightened her grip and watched Rachel’s eyes water, while her cheeks flushed and her breathing picked up.

“We’re _your_ Mistresses.”

Rachel listened intently despite her vision going slightly blurry and made sure to understand what she was being told. “You look _beautiful_ , Princess.”

“T-Thank you Mistress Quinn.”

“You’re welcome.” Quinn trailed her eyes over her form again before turning to her girlfriend. “Doesn’t she just look so innocent, San?”

“Oh yeah.” Santana husked, leaning into Rachel’s ear. “Our very own virgin princess, we’re going to be your first and only in every way. Before the weekend’s up you’re gonna be so addicted to our big cocks that you’ll be ruined for everyone else.” Rachel whimpered as she felt her arousal dripping down her legs.

“We like being first.” Quinn purred. “We don’t come second… _ever_.”

“Stand up and keep your eyes down.” Santana spoke softly, but her tone still felt firm and Rachel found herself standing before she could even think to obey. “Unhook your hands from around your back and hold them at your sides.”

Rachel slowly pulled her wrist free and held her hand lightly at her sides. She was completely naked and never felt more vulnerable.

Santana and Quinn took in the sight of the beautiful girl before her. Smooth tan skin, perfectly round ass, long and luscious legs. She felt her mouth water at the sight of her breasts, perky nipples hard from the draft. Then Santana let her eyes travel down Rachel’s body towards her swollen pussy, bald and glistening ready for her.

She felt her cock twitch in her spankies and smirked when she felt Quinn’s hand trail beneath the waist band.

“ _God,_ you’re gorgeous, Rach.” She said reverently as Quinn’s fingers wrapped around her cock.

Rachel couldn’t help her blush from deepening.

Quinn smiled and placed a finger under Rachel’s chin. “Eyes up.” She said as she finally allowed her a look at one of her Doms. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about Little One. Look at what you’re doing to us.”

Rachel shivered then moaned when she saw the two large bulges in the other girls’ skirts.

“What do you think, S, should we let our dirty girl take of that, or make her watch?” Quinn said, her hand stroking the dark-haired girl’s throbbing cock as their lips and teeth met.

“Keep doing that and it won’t matter babe,” Santana grunted into her mouth.

Quinn smiled mischievously when she glanced over and saw the enraptured look on Rachel’s face as she started pumping the hard cock faster. Santana threw her head back and moaned loudly while Quinn bit down hard on her neck before kissing and licking the abused flesh.

“Oh fuck Q!” Santana gasped as she canted her hips to meet Quinn’s hand.

Quinn smirked and turned back to Rachel. “Look how hot you make her, Rachel. Do you wanna touch her?”

Rachel gulped and nodded her head. Her entire body felt like it was on fire as she watched Quinn’s hand move beneath her girlfriend’s shorts. “Oh, you feel so good baby. I love your hard thick cock. I love making our dirty girl watch as I take it in my hand, my mouth, my ass. Everywhere.” She smirked as Santana gripped her shoulders and threw her head back.

“Oh fuck, Q… keep going baby.”

Rachel could feel her knees go weak as she watched Quinn lean forward and kiss the Latina with bruising force. She wasn’t even aware of the loud, wanton moan escaping her lips when she watched Santana’s hips jerk as came all over Quinn’s hand and her underwear.

“Holy fuck, Q, you made a mess babe.” She panted breathlessly.

Quinn smirked and kissed her again, “Don’t worry baby, I know a dirty slut that will clean you right up.”

Santana laughed and Rachel belatedly noticed that they were now staring at her. Quinn smirked when their tiny diva quaked in excitement as they circled her predatorily. Both girls’ clothes fell to the floor and Rachel sank to her knees, her legs unable to hold her up anymore as she stared at the two big cocks in front of her reverently. She let out a needy whimper, wanting nothing more than to taste them again and suck them dry.

“Look at the mess Santana made,” Quinn said waving her hand in Rachel’s face. “I wish I had a dirty little girl to clean us up.”

“Will you clean up all this hot cum, _Princesa_?” Santana teased as Rachel nodded frantically.

“Yes, please, Mistress Santana, I want to clean up all your hot cum.”

“I dunno Quinn, do you think she deserves a treat this soon?” Santana asked, as Rachel whimpered again, big brown eyes pleading as they looked up at the HBICs.

Quinn reached out with her clean hand and grabbed her hair again, forcing her head back, “What do you think, Little One? Are you going to be a good girl for us? Will you be our good little toy?”

“Yes Mistress Quinn! I’ll be your good girl. I’ll be your good toy!” She pleaded.

“I dunno if I believe her Quinn.”

“You’re right, S. She’s just an untrained little bitch right now, how do we know she’s going to keep her word?”

“I guess we should give her a chance to prove herself.”

“I suppose so,” Quinn gripped her hair tighter. “We’re going to give you a chance to show us you can be a good girl.”

“Yes, thank you Mistress Quinn.” Rachel whimpered pleadingly, “I want to be your good girl.”

Quinn smile soften for a moment before the predatory smirk returned and she waved her hand in front of the brunette’s face, “Well clean it, slut.”

Rachel licked and sucked the cum-covered hand hungrily. She moaned loudly at the taste and swallowed it down, desperate for more. Once she was finished with the hand, Santana stepped in front of her.

Rachel licked around the semi-hard cock and sucked it gently, enjoying the taste on her tongue. She wanted to prove to her mistresses that she could do what she was told and pulled her head back, hollowing her cheeks, and swallowed the dick down her throat. She worked her muscles and massaged it, sucking it deep down her throat. She moaned around it sending delicious through Santana’s body.

Quinn, still gripping her hair firmly, started moving her head faster, forcing her to swallow more. Santana grunted as she moved her hips and fucked the smaller brunette’s throat. All three girls moved in a frenzied pace until Santana pulled back, not wanting to cum again so soon.

Rachel groaned at the loss, but otherwise didn’t protest.

Quinn smirked as she lifted her up by her hair, “Lay on the middle of the bed, hands above your head and legs apart.” She said gently as she ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Rachel’s chest fluttered and her cheek was warm as she scrambled on the bed, doing as instructed. Quinn went to the bag she and Santana had placed at the end of the bed and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, smiling devilishly at the girl. She crawled over Rachel and straddled the girl as she ran her hands up the shuddering girl’s arms before handcuffing her to the metal frame.

Santana ran her finger tips along Rachel’s torso, enjoying the way her smooth stomach fluttered under her touch. A soft mewl escaped the bound girl as soft finger tips ghosted along her breasts, purposely avoiding her nipples, before growing in volume as the dark-haired girl dragged her nails back down, leaving four angry red trails down her abdomen.

“Before we can bend you over and fuck the sense out of you,” Santana mumbled as she placed kisses and nibbled softly up and down trembling thighs. “But before you can play you have to complete today’s training.”

“Today is all about respect and obedience,” Quinn said as she dismounted the girl and went to stand across from her girlfriend.

Rachel gasped as she felt the blonde rake her nails down her stomach to leave an identical set of marks next to the ones Santana left, and felt a fresh wave of arousal drip down her thigh. Her eyes dipped close at the pain-laced pleasure, before shooting open with a stinging slap to her thigh.

“Be obedient and keep your eyes open for us, _Pequeño_. I won’t tell you again.” Santana purred in her ear and Rachel found herself drowning in her intoxicating scent. Sweet and mouth-watering as plump lips were pressed to her ear.

Rachel felt her desire grow just from the girls’ tones. Their directions. It was driving her crazy, making her completely oblivious to any of the things Santana pulled out of their bag at the foot of the bed.

Santana leaned back, “As I was saying, we’d like nothing more than to bend you over and fuck you until you’re nothing but a babbling puddle of sex and cum, but unfortunately… we can’t just _give_ you that.”

“Today’s about learning to be obedient. It’s about being a good girl for me and Santana, and earning our praise and _your orgasms_ , by being respectful and following our directions. It’s the most important thing you will learn to do.” Quinn slid a hand down her chest and flicked a thumb over her nipple, making Rachel gasp at the feeling.

“That means you don’t cum without our say so,” Santana said. “Only we get to play with your slutty pussy, and if we find out you’ve touched yourself, you will be punished.”

Quinn pulled her hand away and stepped back once again. “Now, we want you to understand that a part of teaching you how to behave means that mistakes will be made, Little One. Not following directions will result in punishment.”

Rachel understood. She was at peace with the thought of allowing these girls to punish her for making mistakes. It was the only way she would learn, and she really wanted to learn. She wanted Quinn and Santana to open her up to everything they could. She wanted to experience something special.

“For example,” her hand drifted down Rachel’s torso, lazily swirly her fingertips across smooth tan skin. “If I tell you to spread those slutty legs, what do you do?”

Rachel’s back arched slightly and spread her legs more, revealing her swollen glistening pussy. Quinn shared a smirk with Santana, who had pulled the desk chair around the bed and was sitting, watching them as she stroked her throbbing dick slowly, when they saw the _abundance_ of clear fluid between the brunette’s legs and dripping onto the bed.

“That’s a good girl.” Quinn drawled slowly as she dipped her fingers between dripping folds.

Rachel moaned brokenly at the feeling of Quinn’s fingers between her legs; torn between relief at finally being touched and frustration at the lack of pressure.

“Does it feel good, Rachel?” Santana whispered slowly, watching her face contort in pleasure. “Do you like Quinn’s fingers?”

“Y-yes-“ her voice is broken by a groan and almost immediately Quinn’s hand retracts and delivers a sharp slap to the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to her aching pussy.

“ _Yes, Mistress!_ ”

“That’s better,” Quinn muttered, taking a seat on the bed before offering her two glistening fingers, slick with Rachel’s juices.

Santana can’t believe how hard she is as she watches them.

“Suck, bitch,” the blonde ordered firmly.

Rachel felt a tremor go through her body at Quinn’s words and looked up into dark, lust filled eyes as the cheerleader watched her plump lips part and take in her fingers. She sucked lightly and groaned at the taste of herself.

“That’s right, Princess. _Deeper_. You’re such a slut, aren’t you? One taste of your dirty juices and your moaning like a bitch in heat.”

Rachel whined as the fingers were taken out of her mouth and Quinn leans back to look her up and down. She’s a vision of beautiful, trembling olive skin, and Quinn can feel her heart swelling at the thought that such a perfect creature trusted them enough to give herself over like this.

“Do you know why we’re here, Rachel?”

Rachel shook her head before remembering her words. “N-no Mistress.”

Very slowly, Quinn’s fingered played with her folds, gently, slowly parting them as a finger teased at her entrance.

“I can feel how wet you are for us, Rach. And we’ve barely even touched you.” Quinn murmured as she continued to tease her. “We’re here because if you’re gonna be a horny bitch and get this wet after a bit of talking, then we’re gonna make sure that the only dicks you fuck are ours. By the time this weekend’s over, you’re going to be completely addicted to our cocks. The only people who make you cum are us. The only thing that matters is pleasing _us_. Tell me Rachel, do you want to be our good girl.”

Rachel’s head nodded furiously before letting out a keening whine. “Tell me Rachel, do you want to be our good girl.”

Rachel’s head nodded furiously before letting out a keening whine. “ _Yes! Yes, please, Mistress Quinn! I want to be your good girl! Please, Mistress Santana let me be yours!_ ”

Santana’s never been this hard in her life. She couldn’t believe how desperate and beautiful Rachel looked. Quinn was barely touching her, but it seemed like just the idea of being their good girl was bringing the trembling brunette the height of ecstasy.

“I want you to come on my fingers, you little slut. I don’t like to be kept waiting! The longer you take, the longer you make me and Santana wait, and I don’t think you’ll enjoy our punishment. Now be a good girl and cum! _Now!_ ”

They were both impressed as they watched Rachel’s body arch and shake as she came hard. It was similar to when she came undone sucking them off. That and the fact that she could cum on command based purely on words _alone_ , told them that Rachel was far more naturally submissive than they had assumed; her body physically reacting at the thought of obeying their commands.

“Good girl,” Quinn whispered, pulling her fingers away and offering them to Rachel, watching as she took them into her mouth, licking obediently.

Santana stood to come join them, taking a seat between Rachel’s spread legs. “You’re being such a good pet, little one.” She cooed as she ran her hands up and down Rachel’s sides, enjoying the way the smaller girl closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure, a soft smile on her face. “I think you earned a treat.”

Rachel mewled as Santana entered her sensitive pussy. She felt a growing pressure along her front wall with each pleasurable moment. Santana gasped as she finally bottomed out, the feeling of the tight, hot walls surrounding her cock is heavenly and the sounds their little one is making are delicious.

“Oh fuck, Q, she’s so fucking tight,” She grunted as she began thrusting. Smirking, she reached down and started pinching Rachel’s clit, making the brunette gasp at the small pain mixed with pleasure.

Rachel tried moving her hips to meet Santana’s thrusts, while the Latina turned to Quinn and shared a smile at the small gasps and whimpers coming from below them. She could tell her girlfriend loved how responsive their diva is just as much as she did.

“Oh, Mistress Santana! You feel so good.” Rachel cried as Santana rubbed against her front wall, the increasing pressure shooting bolts from her pussy straight to her brain.

Quinn watched as Santana moved faster, her cock painfully hard, before straddling the shackled girl. Rachel looked up only to see the blonde’s long cock in her face and opened her mouth without being told, desperate to please her mistresses. Quinn lowered herself in slowly, making sure to give her plenty of time to adjust and breathe before continuing. Before long, she felt Rachel’s lips at her base and grabbed the headboard for support as she fucked the smaller girl’s throat at the same pace as Santana. Santana groaned as she felt Rachel’s walls tighten and her legs wrap around her waist, pulling the Latina tighter into her body.

Santana felt Rachel’s walls close around her, making it hard for her to push in and out. She leveled herself up, gripping the slim waist hard enough to leave bruises, and thrusted faster. Rachel felt herself about to cum and tried to hold off as best she can, she looked up at Quinn unable to beg for release.

Quinn looked down and saw the desperation in her little one’s eyes and reached down to stroke her face. “Cum for us Rachel.” She said, the softness in her eyes counteracted only by the force of her thrusts.

Overwhelmed by the feeling of her mistresses, Rachel screamed around the cock in her mouth, making Quinn groan and fuck her harder. Sweat dripped down Santana’s body as she felt Rachel’s pussy twitch around her cock before a flood of juices coated her thighs and abdomen. Grunting, she moved in a blinding pace as she fucked the diva into another orgasm, relishing the feeling of her release.

Rachel felt her body go limp as Santana pushed into her erratically, with a grunt she came and the feeling of being filled with liquid heat pushed the diminutive diva over the edge again. Santana smirked as she pulled out, her cock wet from Rachel’s weeping pussy and watched as Quinn stiffened, her hips jerking and shooting hot cum down their songbird’s throat. Rachel swallowed as fast as she could, moaning in delight at the taste and drinking everything Quinn had to offer before she pulled out.

“Oh, thank you Mistress Quinn. Thank you Mistress Santana.” She babbled, gasping for air, her body still shaking in the aftershocks. The two HBICs flopped on their backs on either side of her, before Quinn reached up and undid the shackles. With her arms loose, she gathered Rachel up in her arms while Santana curled around her back.

“You did so well, little one.” She whispered as she stroked their girl’s back.

“We’re so proud of you, _Estrella_ ,” Santana murmured.

Rachel smiled and buried her face further into the place between Quinn’s neck and shoulders. “Thank you, Mistresses.”

They laid there in silence for several minutes, before Rachel started shivering lightly. “Come on Santana, I think we should get some food in our little songbird before some cuddling.”

She pulled herself to her feet and watched as Rachel tried to stand, her legs giving way. Rachel closed her eyes and braced herself to fall, only to be caught by Quinn. She sighed in content as Santana came around and pushed her sweaty hair back to kiss her temple softly.

They led Rachel down the stairs to the kitchen and she squeaked in surprise when Quinn lifted her onto the counter.

“I like having something nice to look at while I cook.” She whispered conspiratorially, smiling at the light blush on her girl’s face.

Rachel sat still and watched the duo move around the kitchen with a unison that came with being together for years. After they finish making lunch, Santana lifted her off the counter and led her to the couch where a cushion was laid on the floor.

Rachel immediately moved to kneel on the cushion while the other two took their seats on the couch. They ate idly, watching movies. Once they were finished, Rachel allowed herself to be tugged up into Quinn’s arms and the blonde gently moved her hands back behind her back and replaced the handcuffs while Santana rubbed her legs. Once their current movie was finished and the credits started rolling Santana stood to clean up the dishes while Quinn pulled Rachel closer to her.

“You did so well this morning, Rach.” She murmured as she ran a hand through chocolate locks while the other rubbed circles in her lower back.

“Thank you Mistress.” Rachel sighed, closing her eyes as the soothing fingers relaxed her muscles.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, Princess, we’re not done with you yet.” Rachel moaned as the fingers on her lower back trailed lower, “I want you to go back to the room and kneel face down on the bed, ass in the air. Don’t move until we tell you.”

“Yes Mistress,” Rachel mumbled. She felt brave and placed a kiss on the blonde’s cheek before scampering up the stairs.

Santana finished the dishes just as Rachel was leaving and laid a teasing smack on the smaller girl’s ass before taking a seat in her girlfriend’s lap and kissing her gently. She pulled back and peppered kisses along her neck before biting down hard and sucking on the blonde’s pulse point. Quinn gripped her slim waist and rocked her hips up. Santana pulled back and Quinn kissed and bit along her collarbone.

“Let’s go play with our pet.” Santana said coyly as she pulled back.

“Fuckin’ tease,” Quinn grunted in dissatisfaction.

The duo joined hands as they walked up the stairs. They shared a smile when they entered and saw Rachel poised exactly as instructed, an embarrassed blush mixing with the aroused flush on her face as she turned her head to the door. Santana circled around her, eyeing the pretty pussy on display. The juices running down her legs left a wet spot on the bed and Santana’s dick hardened, pre cum leaking from the tip.

Rachel moaned pleadingly on their approach, her pussy throbbing in want.

Quinn walked to their bag of goodies and pulled out a flogger, swishing it through the air as she walked back.

“This isn’t a punishment, _pequeno_ ,” Santana said softly as she noticed the fear in her diva’s face. She reached down and stroked her face soothingly as big brown eyes focused on her. “We just want to start showing you how much pleasure there can be in pain.”

Rachel swallowed and nodded, before squeaking in pain as Quinn flicked the flogger against her ass.

“Can you be a good girl and take a few swats?” Quinn asked.

Fear mixed with arousal, making Rachel whimper as she whispered, “Yes Mistress.”

Her body was trembling in anticipation, the sharp sting from the first hit had lowered to a warmth on her backside, and her clit was starting to ache. She yelped in surprise, though, when Santana slapped her weeping pussy.

“Look at our pet. She’s such a dirty little bitch, kneeling there, pussy on display, begging to get fucked. It doesn’t matter who fucks you, does it?”

Rachel’s eyes widened and they noted a tinge of anxiety in her voice as she whimpered, “No, please Mistress Santana. I only want to be yours and Mistress Quinn’s to fuck.”

Santana slapped her pussy again eliciting a moan this time, “So you’re just a slut of our big cocks then?”

Rachel’s pussy got wetter. “Yes Mistress! I’m a dirty slut for your big cocks.”

Quinn flicked the flogger on her backside, causing the girl to squeak out in pain. “What about your ass, Princess? Is your ass a slut for our cocks? Is it begging for us to stretch its tiny hole wide as we fuck it?”

“Yes Mistress Quinn, my ass belongs to you! My whole body belongs to you.”

Quinn brought down the flogger again, “Then show us and be a good girl. I don’t want any noise Rachel.”

“Yes Mistress.”

Quinn brought down the flogger, crisscrossing every stroke on Rachel’s backside. Rachel turned her head, biting down on the bed to stop herself from making a sound, unsure if they would be cries of pain or pleasure. Quinn switched hands to hit her legs and Rachel closed her eyes to stop any tears when a stray strap hit her clit painfully. She arched her back and bit down harder.

Quinn handed Santana the flogger and the Latina went to work on their submissive songbird. A stray strap grazed her back and arms and Rachel fisted her hands into tight fists, nails digging into palms. She struggled to hold back from saying her safe word as the pain grew more intense, not willing to disappoint her mistresses.

Just when she finally had enough and about to utter that one little word, they stopped. The girls stepped back and admired the red welts painting Rachel’s ass and legs while the brunette remained still, breathing ragged as she struggled to hold back her sobs. Once she finally calmed down and her breathing had reduced to silent hiccoughs, Santana moved behind the trembling girl and stroked her hips gently while Quinn held her face and ran a hand through her hair, soothing her until she stopped trembling.

Santana’s dick was throbbing painfully as she pushed into the unresisting pussy. Rachel moaned at the sudden intrusion, the pressure in her front wall growing as Santana built a slow soft rhythm.

“So fucking tight.” The dark-haired girl grunted.

She started to work her hips faster and Rachel bit back down on the bed stopping her joyful moans. Before long Santana was slamming into the girl hitting her welts with every thrust and making Rachel’s body jerk as she is unable to separate the pain from the pleasure. The Latina’s abs burned and she gripped the pliant hips tighter leaving bruises as she pounded into her little pet. She could feel the swelling on the brunette’s front wall as the pulsing around her cock put it in a choke hold.

She grunted and doubled her efforts, screwing Rachel into the bed. “Oh fuck, oh fuck so good! Such a dirty little bitch.” She panted out. “We should bend you over the piano in Glee and show everyone what a slut you are. Finally show that baby-dicked Hudson that your ours. That he could never please you like we do.”

“Oh fuck yes! Please, Mistress Santana, _please,_ show everyone that I’m yours. I want to belong to you and Mistress Quinn!” Rachel moaned, forgetting not to speak.

She groaned loudly when Santana smacked her ass, “No talking pet. Maybe Quinn should give your mouth something to do to keep you quiet.” She looked over to her girlfriend and found her sitting on the desk chair, jerking her cock fiercely. She smirked as she walked up to the girls and kissed Santana passionately, conveying all her love and affection before invading her mouth with her tongue.

She pulled away and smirked again at the hungry look in Santana’s eyes before walking over to where Rachel’s head lay and pulling her up by her hair. Rachel gasped as her hair was pulled painfully and Santana smirked as she felt the swelling on her front wall grow more as the diva’s pussy clenched harder on her cock.

Rachel, eyeing the hard cock in front of her, opened her mouth hungrily and struggled to breathe through her nose as Quinn worked herself down to the base until the blonde’s pelvis touched her nose.

The helpless brunette was speared on both ends and both girls immediately started working her over in the same rhythm. The pressure along her front wall kept growing as every thrust dragged the head of Santana’s cock over it while Quinn fucks her throat with abandon. The need to cum started to become painful and she focused her attention on the dick in her mouth to try to distract herself from it while she looked up pleading at the beautiful blonde above her.

“Fuck you like this, don’t you, you dirty slut. You like getting fucked in both ends. Taking it like the slutty pet you are,” Quinn grunted.

“We should fuck you in the auditorium, in front of the whole school.” Santana added. “Then everyone can see what a slut you are. See us _claim_ you.”

Rachel groaned and nodded her head as best she could with her neck strained and her mouth full.

“Can you see it Rachel? You walking into school and everyone knowing you like to be on your knees for us. Imagine everyone knowing you’re our slut. Our cute little pet! _You are ours!_ ”

Rachel closed her eyes, seeing it all play out in her head. The last thing she heard was Santana giving her permission to cum before all her senses seemed to shut down and her body shook as she came harder than ever, soaking Santana and herself in her juices as she almost blacked out.

Quinn gripped her hair tighter, trying to force herself further down Rachel’s throat as her little one worked her muscles and massaged both cocks causing the cheerleaders to pick up the pace to a blinding speed. They forced her into orgasm after orgasm, each one harder than the last.

Santana’s body stiffened, and with jerky movements, she shot out rope after rope of hot cum into the pulsating hole. Quinn followed right after as she forced Rachel to swallow every drop.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! That’s it Princess! Swallow everything like a good girl!”

Rachel sucked weakly as she milked the twitching cock for every last drop it had to offer. Cum and drool spilled down her chin, rolling down her neck and she moaned helplessly as Santana continued to ride her; her pussy milking the Latina’s cock greedily.

Quinn finally pulled out and Rachel fell face first into the bed, gasping and sucking in air. She kept moaning loudly as Santana rode her and forced her into unconsciousness with one last earth-shattering orgasm.

Santana’s dick was finally softening and she pulled out, whimpering at the loss of heat. She marveled as even passed out, Rachel’s pussy tried to keep her inside. “Oh fuck,” she moaned.

The dup flopped on the bed, breathing heavily while their cocks lay limp between their legs. They shared an exhausted laugh when they noticed Rachel still in the position they had left her. Grunting with effort, Santana reached over to straighten out the diva’s legs.

Rachel whimpered as she came to. She groaned at the ache in her muscles as she tried unsuccessfully to muster up the energy to roll herself onto her back. Her pussy and throat were sore but she felt beyond satisfied. She was just fucked into unconsciousness.

The HBICs laid back, feeling smug as they both ran soothing fingers over the smaller girl’s back.

Santana tried to blink her vision clear as she rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom to draw a bath. Quinn grunted as she got up from her prone position to locate the handcuffs’ key. Once her little pet’s arms were free, they fell uselessly to her side and she whimpered as the blood started to flow painfully through her arms.

Quinn straddled the girl’s hips and gently massaged the feeling back into her arms, she placed feather-light kisses on Rachel’s head and neck as the exhausted brunette cried out quietly at the pins and needles pricking her arms and shoulders.

“The bath is ready.” Santana called out from the other room.

Rachel whimpered as Quinn’s strong hands left her, “Come on Rach.”

Struggling to move her numb arms, Rachel turned herself over and scooted over to the edge of the bed. With shaky legs, she tried to stand but her knees gave out before she could. Quinn moved to catch her and put one arm under her knees before carrying her bridal style to the tub. Rachel sighed and leaned her head on the blonde’s shoulder. In a show of strength, Quinn stepped over the rim and lowered them into the large tub.

 The bath was filled with soft loving touches that made Rachel’s heart swell with affection and a feeling of belonging as the three girls helped clean each other. Once they were done, Santana and Quinn stepped out first and dried themselves off before lifting Rachel out of the tub and wrapping her in a large fluffy towel.

After they had patted her down and dried herself off, Rachel glanced at the counter, spying the hairbrush laying near the sink, and blushed as a strange thought flashed across her mind.

“What is it, _Estrella_?” Santana asked gently.

“I-I was w-wondering…” She stuttered, embarrassed by her own strange desires.

“Wondering what?” Quinn asked and reached around to pull the diminutive diva to her so her back was flush with blonde’s front. “You know you can ask us anything, Princess.”

“W-well… I-I was wondering if maybe I could brush your and Mistress Santana’s hair.” Rachel gulped. There was a moment of silence as the two cheerleaders looked at each other, and she took it as rejection. Panicking, she couldn’t stop herself as she rambled in an attempt to save face. “I’m sorry. I know it’s a weird thing to ask. I just saw the hairbrush and wondered what it would feel like to brush your hair. It’s obvious you both take excellent care of your bodies, and I think it is a safe assumption for that care to extend to hair care as well, and part of that includes brushing it out after bathing. But I realise it is a strange request, especially so soon in our relationship, so if you would rather take care of it yourselves I would completely understa-“

“Rachel.” Santana interrupted. The hint of firmness in her voice made Rachel’s rambling come screeching to a halt before she even knew it. She reached up and cupped her little one’s face while Quinn tightened her grip around her middle. “We’d love it if you could brush out our hair.”

“In fact,” Quinn whispered in her ear. “We were considering asking you to anyway, but once again, our good little pet surprises us and offers before we get the chance to ask. Go ahead, you can start with Santana. I want to hold my princess a while longer.”

“Yes Mistress Quinn.” The tiny brunette grabbed the brush off the counter and gently brushed out Santana’s hair, enjoying the feel of dark, silky hair running through her fingers. Once she finished, she turned to Quinn and repeated the process. A feeling of blissful calm washed over her as she tended to her mistresses.

Quinn turned around, grinning, and gathered the brunette back in her arms while Santana brushed the chocolate tresses. Once they’re all done, Rachel followed the other two back into the bedroom and took her usual place between them. With nothing but the feeling and warmth of her mistresses’ skin surrounding she was asleep within minutes.

Quinn and Santana laid there grinning at each other smugly. They finally had the girl they always wanted. They kissed softly and snuggled closer to the sleeping form between them.

“I think this is gonna work out better than we ever hoped,” Santana whispered as she reached across the dreaming diva and brushed blonde hair from hazel eyes. She watched as Rachel breathed slowly, a slight smile on her face as she burrowed closer to them.

Quinn nodded, her eyes twinkling, “I think so too. If I had known how responsive she would be, I would’ve tied her down a long time ago.”

“That or fuck her under the bleachers.” Santana snickered.

Quinn laid her down and yawned. “Or the janitor’s closet.” Her eyes closed as she wrapped herself more around their girl. Before long she’s softly snoring.

Santana smiled and placed a kiss on both her girls’ heads, watching them with adoring eyes before laying her own head down and letting sleep take her.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel, hovering in between sleep and wakefulness, felt a persistent poke at her side. She groaned turning away, but a gentle laugh brought her back to the land of the living as she opened her eyes to see bright hazel looking down at her adoringly.

“It’s about time, I’ve been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes.” Quinn drawled.

“Sorry Mistress, I find myself extremely worn out this morning.” She raised her head and looked around, noticing the distinct lack of a certain Latina. “Where’s Mistress Santana?”

“San had to head back to her place for a bit to take care of some business, she’ll be back later. In the meantime, we have some time to kill.”

“Could we go to the music store? I’d like to start looking for a good song for our duet.”

Quinn smiled at the brunette’s sudden energy. “Sure thing, Princess. We can get lunch while we’re out too.”

Rachel beamed at the idea of going out with her mistress. “Do you think we can see if anyone from Glee wants to come to the store with us?”

“If that’s what you want, little one.” Quinn said indulgently, “Now go get ready, I’ll make us some breakfast.”

“Yes Mistress.” Rachel chirped. She placed a quick kiss on Quinn’s cheek before bounding into the bathroom.

By the time she came down to the kitchen fully dressed, she found the table set with oatmeal, fruit salad, and yogurt. She spied her cushion -as she took to calling the soft pillow the girls had provided for her- sitting in the living room and grabbed it.

Quinn’s eyebrows shot to her hairline as she watched Rachel forgo sitting across from her for kneeling near her feet with a bowl of oatmeal and yogurt. She smiled when the brunette finished her meal and sighed in content as she laid her head in Quinn’s lap.

She sat there for a while, reading a book she had found on one of the many bookshelves around Rachel’s house while she alternated running her hands through soft brown hair and sharing the fruit salad with the submissive brunette.

Once all the food was gone, she stood and helped Rachel to her feet then grabbed the dirty dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Once they were done she turned to the diva.

“Puck and Tina said they could join us, but I think everyone else is busy or sleeping so they won’t be coming.”

“That’s alright, not many people are usually inclined to partake in most activities on a Sunday morning.” Rachel responded. “Though I am excited to compare song choices with Noah and Tina.”

“Maybe they can come to lunch with us. I know Santana would never pass up a chance to make fun of Puck.”

“That would be enjoyable!” Rachel beamed.

Quinn smiled at her little pet’s enthusiasm before turning toward the door and walking into the living room. She instructed Rachel to kneel at her usual place near the couch while she dove into her bags that she had left there on Friday.

“Now,” she said as she withdrew two thin boxes from her bag. “Before we go out, there are some things we need to go over.”

Rachel nodded but said nothing as she looked up at her mistress.

“Firstly, I know we said that in public, you’re to generally address San and I as your friend’s, not your mistresses, but that doesn’t mean we want you going out without a reminder of who you belong to.”

Rachel shivered in pleasure as she watched Quinn open the boxes and pull out two sparkling silver bracelets. She held them out to and Rachel felt happy tears spring to her eyes. On the inside of each bracelet was a small inscription, one saying: _Property of Quinn._ The other: _Property of Santana._

“Thank you Mistress.” She whispered. There was still that tiny voice in the back of her head that was asking why she was feeling so happy over being essentially reduced to an object, but the more time she spent with these girls, the quieter that voice became. It was consistently being drowned out by the bliss that came with knowing that these girls had committed to taking care of her unconditionally, and that she could trust them to help her let go and not always be worried about one thing or another.

Quinn smiled as she clipped the bracelets on, “Of course, once you’re done your training, we’ll be able to collar you properly, but until then, these should help to remind you that you’re ours and we’re yours.”

Rachel smiled and threw her arms around Quinn’s neck. The blonde laughed gently and raised her to her feet before embracing her properly. After a couple minutes they separated and Rachel followed Quinn out to her car. The drive to the mall where The Music Box was located was filled with friendly chatter while Rachel kept twirling her bracelets and grinning every time she watched the silver twinkle.

*(OoO)*

They arrived at The Music Box around ten-thirty, and after greeting Tina and hugging Puck, Rachel shot off into the store to browse its selection of sheet music. Quinn rolled her eyes good-naturedly and started to peruse the nearest selection while Puck and Tina went off to do their own thing.

About twenty minutes later, she felt someone nudge her and looked up to see Tina nodding toward the door, where an overly coiffed young man had just walked through the door.

“Who’s that?” Quinn asked.

“That’s Jesse St. James, star of Vocal Adrenaline. And by the looks of it, he has his eyes set on our star.”

“Stay here. I’m gonna get a closer look.” She ducked down and followed the boy through the shelves as he made his way toward Rachel.

Rachel was surprised when she turned around from the collection of sheet music she was looking through only to walk into someone’s chest.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” She said, looking up into the boy’s handsome face.

The boy smiled charmingly, and were it not for the feel of smooth metal against her wrists, Rachel was sure she would have swooned. “That’s fine. I was looking for you anyway.”

“You were?” She asked.

“You’re Rachel Berry, star of New Directions. I saw your performance at Sectionals. It was somewhat impressive, though you lack Idina’s power and soul.”

Rachel recoiled slightly at the criticism and narrowed her eyes slightly while Quinn growled quietly from her hiding place. It was clear he was trying to throw Rachel off balance, and before she knew what she was doing, she marched out and stood beside her girl.

“Hey, Rach. Find any good songs?” She asked. She could see the relief in her little one’s eyes as she turned to her.

“Oh! Mi-urm… Quinn! Yes, I’ve found quite a few songs that will complement us perfectly.” She smiled before turning back to Jesse, “I’m sorry Jesse, but I’m here with my friends and we were about to leave, so unless you need something, it was nice to meet you.”  
Quinn’s heart swelled with pride as she watched Rachel regain her composure and address the arrogant looking boy easily.

“Actually,” He said in a lower tone as he leaned against the shelf, ultimately cutting off their path to the exit. “I was hoping to ask you to sing with me.”

“Really?” Rachel asked.

“Yes. I sometimes come here to give free performances, and I’d like the opportunity to show you what a real male lead can do.” He smirked flirtatiously and Quinn felt jealousy flare through her. Everyone knew that the quickest way into Rachel’s good graces was to sing with her.

But then she noticed that Rachel kept reaching for her bracelets, and they seemed to ground her enough to notice the slight against her teammates. Her eyes narrowed as she drew herself up to her full height and narrowed her eyes even more as she glared at the boy.

“I’ll have you know that, while they don’t have the advantage of years of training like I do, every one of my teammates is extremely talented and I will not tolerate you insulting them like that.” Quinn smirked as she watched Jesse recoil.

“Are you sure? I’m sure we would sound amazing.”

“She said no dude. Step off.” Puck growled as he joined them.

With that they turned and left, leaving a deflated Jesse St. James in their wake.

*(OoO)*

Unfortunately, Puck and Tina were unable to join them in the food court, but Quinn had received a text from Brittany saying that she and Santana were on their way and would meet them there. With that she instructed Rachel to sit at a table while she bought them some food. Rachel took her seat and contented herself to people watch until a shadow loomed over her.

“Hey Rach, I didn’t expect to find you here.” Finn greeted cheerfully.

Rachel lowered her eyes and stared at the table, hoping that if she just ignored him, the boy would leave her alone. “So I’ve been thinking, and I get thatI messed up when I got mad at you,” he frowned as he pulled a chair over to her table and took a seat. “But don’t you think you’ve gone on long enough? I mean I get it I messed up and I’m sorry, but the whole pretending to be mad thing is getting kind of old, and I was hoping to be able to take you out before winter break rolled around.” He reached across the table and tried to grab her hand while putting on his best smile.

Rachel quickly pulled her hands away setting them on her lap. She looked around frantically for Quinn or Santana and smiled when she saw a fuming Latina marching over.

“So what do you say we put this all behind us and I take you to Breadstix?” Finn asked, clearly oblivious to the fact that the usually talkative girl hadn’t said a word. By then Santana was within speaking distance and shouted as she overheard him.

“Finnocence, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Um Santana, we’re kinda in the middle of something. You think you back off for, like, five minutes?”

Santana growled loud, taking in the sight of Rachel looking down at her wrists, twirling one of her bracelets. “Oh really?”

The sound of her mistress’s voice shocked Rachel out of her reverie and gave her the confidence she needed to address Finn herself.

“Actually no. We weren’t. Finn, no matter how much you ask, my answer will always be the same, I will _not_ go on a date with you. Now if you would be so kind as to leave me alone, like you were told to, I might feel less inclined to tell Mr. Schue that you have been harassing me outside of school, which would result in your suspension.”

Finn opened and closed his mouth as anger darkened his features, but rather than say anything he merely shot up, knocking over his chair in the process, and stormed off.

Rachel sagged in her seat as Santana slid in next to her and Brittany finally caught up and took the now abandoned chair. She turned to her Mistress and gasped as she took her in for the first time since she arrived.

Santana had a split lip, and there was some light bruising on her face and neck. She smiled sheepishly as tears sprang to Rachel’s eyes.

“Hey, _pequeno_.”

“Oh, Mistress…” Rachel whispered as she reached out to stroke the Latina’s face. “What happened?”

At this point Quinn had joined them at the booth and had taken in her girlfriend’s appearance. “You’re going to have to tell her eventually.” She said as she took a bite of her fry.

“Tell me what?” Rachel asked looking between the three cheerleaders in confusion.

Brittany scooted over and wrapped an arm around Santana’s other side while the dark-haired girl sighed, “It’s a long story, _Hermosa_. I promise I’ll tell you, but not today, okay? Right now I just want to eat lunch with my favourite ladies then go home and cuddle with my little pet.”

“Okay.” Rachel sighed, as she dropped the matter for now. They all sat and ate, having moved on to decidedly lighter topics when Rachel turned to Brittany, “Hey, you know that place in the routine that you couldn’t figure out what kind of stunt to put in?” Brittany nodded as she took another bite of her salad. “What do you think of putting in that throw with the spinning flip and backwards dismount we used in our last competition?”

“Oh my God, Rach I forgot about that one! That’d be so cool in the routine.” Brittany said excitedly.

“I know it worked really well then. I think if you make it a double with two flier teams side by side, flying in opposite directions, it would be perfect.”

Brittany squealed and clapped her hands before launching herself across Santana to wrap Rachel in a hug. The other girls just stared in awe. They had no idea their girl was so talented. She had told them about some of the classes she took, and had seen some of her skills in Glee, but their dance routines were always so basic, barring some special flips and moves done by Brittany and Mike on occasion.

Quinn looked between the two as they discussed the routine. “So I have a question,” both girls looked at her, giving her their attention. “If you guys can do all this with the Cheerios and your dance and gymnastics, why do we do such tame stuff for Glee?”

Rachel just chuckled while Brittany answered, “I wanted to, but could you imagine Finn or Mercedes trying to do any of the cool moves we do in Cheerios? Even the easy ones?”

They all laughed at the mental image until Santana spoke up, “Okay, I get it,” she turned to Rachel. “but why don’t you help Britt with the choreography for Glee too?”

Rachel blushed and looked at her lap. “I do,” she answered timidly, “but I do it outside of glee so no one knows.”

“But why, Princess?” Quinn asked.

“Because, they barely take any of my suggestions when it comes to music and think I’m just trying to make it the Rachel Berry show. How do you think they would react if they knew that I’m the one who actually choreographs the routines instead of Britt when she’s too busy with the Cheerios routines and helping with our other classes? They’d all blow a gasket saying I was just trying to showcase myself, even if that’s not the case.” As she spoke, tears had started to form in her eyes.

Quinn and Santana immediately surrounded her in their embrace. Santana buried her face in brown hair as tears threatened to fall. “Oh, _pequeno_ , can you ever forgive me? I am so sorry. I was one of those who treated you so badly, and it never had anything to do with you. It was always us and our shit. Please, please say you can forgive me.” She started to shake as she fought the tears threatening to fall.

Rachel turned in her seat and buried her face in Santana’s neck. “I forgive you. I forgave you all when you found me in that bathroom, and I did it again when I asked you both to be my mistresses. You don’t need to apologize.”

Santana choked on a sob, “Thank you, _Princesa_ , and I promise Quinn and I are gonna be the best Dommes you could possibly ask for.”

Rachel smiled and lightly kissed her neck. “You already are, Mistress. I’m proud to be yours and Mistress Quinn’s.”

The girls spent a few more minutes in each other’s arms, ignoring the world around them, before they stood up, disposed of their garbage and made their way to the parking lot. Since Santana and Brittany had walked, they would all go back to Rachel’s together.

The car ride was peaceful, with Rachel curled up against Santana in the back, while Brittany rode in the passenger seat. Brittany smiled as she watched the two brunettes interact, happy Rachel hadn’t waited too long to take her advice. They arrived at Rachel’s house and Brittany smirked as she watched Rachel look at her and blush before shakily removing her pants and sweater so she was left in just her t-shirt and underwear. She grinned when Santana called her a good girl and told her to wait in the living room and Rachel beamed and nodded shyly before bounding into the other room.

“Wow, you guys must be really good at training if she’s already acting like that.” Brittany observed.

“Oh Britts, you don’t know the half of it,” Santana exclaimed joyously as they made their way to the living room. She made sure her voice was loud enough for her little pet to hear them talking about her. “Most of it is just her, she barely needs any training at all.”

“With luck, we want to have her collared by the time winter break comes around so we can really have some fun with her.”

Rachel grinned with pride from her place kneeling on her cushion as the other girls walked in. Brittany walked over and ran a hand through her hair, “How is she when you’re playing?”

“Fantastic!” Quinn exclaimed as she took her usual seat on the couch.

Santana leaned down and pulled the diva up so she was spooning her from behind while lying on the couch. She brought her lips close to her ear as tan fingertips danced across her stomach under her shirt. “Maybe if she’s good, we’ll show you just how much fun she can be.” Rachel mewled as a stray thumb grazed the bottom of her bra. “Would you like that, pet? Us playing with you in front of Brittany? Maybe even having her join in?”

Rachel whimpered as she imagined exposing herself like that for her friend and felt a gush of wetness between her legs. “Y-yes Mistress.”

“San,” Quinn deadpanned. “could you at least wait until I start the movie?”

“Fine.” Santana mock pouted before nibbling just below her girl’s ear. “Rachel?” She asked.

“Y-yes Mistress?” Rachel tried to get control of herself as she sensed the gravity in the Latina’s tone.

“We want to try something new with you.”

“Okay.”

“We want to start introducing you to some different types of bondage.” Quinn added.

“Like, tying me up before having sex with me?” She couldn’t deny the idea excited her, but it filled her with an equal amount of fear.

“It’s not just that.” Brittany chimed in from her place in the arm chair across from them, her eyes never leaving the trailers before the movie.

“It’s not just about sex.” Santana explained. “Bondage can be about so much more than that. Sometimes you don’t even need to have actual sex to get the emotional release.”

“It’s about power exchange, and letting go. It’s about giving yourself completely to the mercy of someone else. It’s a beautiful thing if it starts to work right between the sub and their Dom.”

“We don’t have to do it right now,” Santana said. “Just think about it while we watch the movie, okay?”

“Okay.” Rachel nodded. They settled on the couch to watch the movie marathon and she leaned against Santana’s shoulder and curled up against her.

Santana put her arm around her while Brittany moved to the couch and cuddled with Quinn and they were set for the evening.

As she was watching the movie, not really paying attention to what was going on, Rachel was suddenly overwhelmed by a wonderful feeling of security that Santana and Quinn created around her. She realized that she had never been this comfortable with anyone else in her life, and especially not since she started living alone, and that even though they had only been getting along for a short while, she trusted these girls with her life. A big part of it was the absolute gentleness in how they handled her and never pushed her for anything. They were so caring and patient, and they ended up handling easing her into the type of relationship they now had with tact and grace. She knew right then that they would never take advantage of her and, despite their tumultuous past, she could surrender to them and never be the slightest bit unsafe. She made her decision.

Rachel sat up and Santana gave her a quizzical look.

“Show me.”

“Show you what, _Hermosa_?”

“Those things you said about bondage, I want you to show me. Please Mistress.” She added.

Santana grinned, “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want to feel what it’s like to give complete control of myself to you and Quinn.”

“Alright,” Santana said as she stood up. “I’ll go get some equipment.”

She exited the room and Quinn pulled Rachel into her arms. “I’m really proud of you little one.” She said as she held the girl. Rachel grinned and felt her heart race almost out of control. This was what she wanted. She had wanted to let go, and as Quinn slid her shirt over her head and started to nibble on her neck, she knew that this was the first step in actively letting go of her mental control.

“Wow Rach, you’re super hot.” Brittany commented causing Rachel to flush.

Quinn smirked against her neck and bit down harder, eliciting a small moan from the diva.

“Stop teasing her Q,” Santana said as she entered the room. “We’re starting slow.” She came to the couch and took her place back next to Rachel. Rachel noticed that she had two carefully coiled pieces of deep red rope with her. Her heart leapt to her threat as she saw them. “We’ll start with something simple. Just turn your back to me and put your hands behind you.”

With some hesitation, she obeyed. Santana grabbed her wrists and gently pushed them against each other.

“Ju-just don’t make them too tight please.” She said with a trembling voice.

“My little pet. You’ll come to know that with my rope skills, they don’t have to be tight to be completely inescapable.”

Santana coiled the rope against her wrists. Rachel could sense that she could do it faster, but the Latina was doing everything slow to not freak her out. She tried to glance back to see what it was that her mistress was actually doing, but it was just outside of her view. She was surprised how soft the ropes against her wrists and how they only felt more comfortable as she coiled more layers of the rope.

She then did something between her wrists to tighten the tie and suddenly she said:

“Okay, you’re all set.”

Rachel turned and looked between the two HBICs and saw so much love and affection that it made her feel like everything she had endured in her life was worth it.

“Try it out.” Quinn said in almost a whisper.

She wriggled her arms and hands and her wrists were indeed locked tight against each other without the ropes digging in or pinching anywhere. She wriggled her fingers, trying to find the knot that was holding it all together, but to no avail.

“I guess you’re at our mercy for the time being,” Santana said. Rachel smiled broadly.

“Why don’t you kneel for a bit, Princess, see how it feels?” Quinn suggested.

Rachel nodded and lowered herself to her cushion. Though she had kneeled there before, there was something fundamentally different about it now. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it though and she lost track of time as she sat there thinking about it.

She was broken from her thoughts when Santana pulled her up and into a passionate kiss with one hand while the other scooped her breast. Rachel was overwhelmed by the passion behind the kiss as it went on for what felt like forever, not that she minded one bit. She surrendered herself completely to the strong arms holding her and the mouth doing a passionate dance with her own. She could feel a spark of understanding about what was so different this time around, but the moment came to a close before she could truly grasp it.

Santana looked down at her with an intensity she’d never really seen before, “You have no idea how sexy you look, _Pequeno._ ” She said. “Just the sight of you with your hands behind your back is making me go crazy.”

Rachel’s cheeks burned in embarrassment as she smiled meekly back at her. Santana returned the gesture and they spent a moment just looking at each other before the dark-haired girl broke her gaze and grabbed the remote.

“Time for the next movie,” She said. Rachel sat up with some difficulty and after a moment of contemplation decided to go back to her previous position leaning against Santana. She let out a sigh of pleasure when she felt Quinn pull her legs into her lap and start rubbing them up and down.

The movie wasn’t very interesting, or if it was, Rachel wasn’t paying attention in any case. They had shifted positions so that she was now leaning against Santana’s torso, between her legs, with one tan arm holding her close, and all Rachel could focus on was the feeling that lying against her mistress with her hands behind her back produced. She was overwhelmed with a flood of contentment. By letting completely go of her ability to use her hands, Rachel had transferred all of her responsibilities to them. Santana and Quinn would take care of everything and protect her. She didn’t have to worry about doing the wrong thing because she couldn’t do anything. As she realized this, she was struck by the beauty of the fundamental shift in the relationship between the three of them and the wealth of happiness it brought her.

As she relaxed more and more, Rachel could feel Santana’s breathing soothing her as well. She couldn’t feel her mistress’ heartbeat because her were blocking direct contact between their torsos, but she was sure that it had to be slowing much like hers was. She looked ahead and took in the smile of contentment on Quinn’s face as she absentmindedly stroked her legs, and the knowledge that her mistresses were relaxing made Rachel relax even more.

Rachel realised that the three of them were caught in some sort of feedback loop powered by their mutual feelings of contentment and she recognized that this had the potential to take her places she hadn’t thought possible. She had never been as relaxed or felt as safe as she did right then, and as she closed her eyes and let her emotions wash over her, she realized that the familiar little voice of doubt and uncertainty in the back of her mind -the one that had been constantly telling her that what they were doing was wrong and that something was bound to go wrong eventually- was gone.

She was roused by her own sensory barrage when she felt Santana very carefully and slowly slip her hand beneath her bra. She lifted her hand under the cup until she found one of Rachel’s breasts and started to caress it gently. She mewled softly as she felt Santana lay a kiss on the top of her hair before allowing herself to be guided into lying down on the couch while Quinn gently spread her legs apart.

“Why don’t we give Britt a proper show, Princess?” She asked.

“Yes Mistress.” Rachel whimpered as she watched the three most popular and beautiful girls she knew strip.

Santana smirked as she looked between her girlfriend and her little one, “It’s my turn to have some fun with you, Rach, so while Britts keeps Quinn busy, why don’t we show them how good of a girl you can be.”

“Yes Mistress Santana,” Rachel whispered, unable to take her eyes off her gorgeous tan mistress.

Santana smiled and reached down to unbuckle her belt. She pulled it off slowly, then placed it across Rachel’s stomach, her fingers lingering against the smaller girl’s skin for a moment before removing the rest of her clothes in one smooth motion. She let them puddle on the floor and sauntered over to Rachel, breasts swaying slightly in the lacy cups of her bra.

Rachel wanted to touch, but after a moment of struggling against her bindings, she realised that she wanted to be touched even more. She wanted to give herself over completely.

Santana bent down to kiss her, open-mouthed, tongue pushing its way into Rachel’s mouth in quick little dips, reaching down to cup one of Rachel’s breasts as she does so. Rachel arched into Santana’s touch, she vaguely heard the front clasp of her bra snap open and someone in the room moan, but she was still unprepared and gasped when Santana pinched her nipple _hard_ , twisting her fingers in a deliciously painful way.

Breaking the kiss, Santana takes a seat on the large couch next to Rachel. “Are you ready?” she asked quietly as she started to massage Rachel’s other breast with her fingertips.

“Fuck… yes Mistress,” Rachel moaned. “I want you to-to take me. Please.”

“You remember your safe word?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“And when do you use it?”

“When I want you to stop.” Santana smiled and ruffled her hair gently.

“Good girl.”

Santana rolled on top of her and buried her face in Rachel’s neck. Rachel tilted her head as much as she could and Santana bit down on the muscle between her neck and shoulder _hard_ while she ran her hand up and down the diva’s side, fingernails first. Rachel cried out and Santana pulled back briefly,

“Shhh,” she said. She glanced around the room and smirked when she saw Brittany slowly stroking Quinn’s dick as they both watched. “Lift your head up,” she said as she grabbed the belt from where it was still stretched across Rachel’s stomach. Rachel had an idea of what was coming next as the thin leather dragged across her lips, and so she opened her mouth without command and let Santana work it between her teeth. “Bite down,” Santana said softly as she tied the ends together behind Rachel’s head so she can’t spit it out. “Now no more words until I say you’re allowed, got it? Blink twice if you understand.”

Even though it was a rather thin belt, the leather felt thick against Rachel’s tongue, the texture completely foreign to her. For a second, she felt like she couldn’t breathe, and almost began to panic, but then Santana started licking around the leather and back down her throat, where she bit down making Rachel feel hot again.

Santana moved slowly down Rachel’s front, alternating hard bruising bites that felt almost like they could break skin, followed by soothing licks, with sweet little nibbling kisses. She lingered on the diva’s breast for a long time, until her nipples were so tender that even the barest brush of Santana’s cheek as she buried her face in Rachel’s cleavage caused a shock of sensation all the way down to her toes. She moaned quietly, as she wasn’t sure where that fell in her mistress’s no-talking rule.

Apparently, it wasn’t a problem though, as Santana moved down and tongued her navel, nipping it around the edge as she fucked it slowly with her tongue. It felt funny –it felt perfect. Rachel squirmed under the ministrations and lifted her hips, her body pleading uncontrollably.

Santana smirked at the whine that tore from Rachel’s throat as she pulled away, wickedly breathing cool air over the spit-damp area, making Rachel squirm even more as the sudden cold breath replaced her mistress’s warm tongue. Santana quirked an eyebrow at her pet, amused, before standing up.

Quinn chuckled from her position on the armchair, her attention torn from Brittany on her knees sucking her cock, to the more-than-slightly desperate look in Rachel’s eyes.

“Patience, Princess,” she said softly. “We’re just getting started with you.”

Santana smirked as she returned holding a small vibrator. She watched big pools of brown widen as she clicked it on and a small buzzing filled the room. But instead of pushing it against Rachel’s throbbing clit, she moved it up to the songbird’s mouth, trailing it along her lips, just shy of where the leather of the belt comes free from Rachel’s bite.

Rachel didn’t get an opportunity to consider how strange it should be before the buzzing of the vibrator on her mouth, and the way that Santana let it brush against the leather -making the entire belt move against her teeth and tongue –made her mouth start becoming as tender as her nipples and the amount of stimulation made it hard for her to think.

Santana smiled at the way she manipulated her little one’s body as she moved the vibrator away from Rachel’s lips. She trailed it down between her breasts and leaned in to kiss the panting brunette, light and chaste, before smirking wickedly, clicking the bullet up one speed setting, and resting the very tip of it against one of Rachel’s nipples.

Rachel groaned loudly as her back arched and her eyes watered. Santana smiled down at her as she pulled the belt out her mouth before crouching down between her little one’s legs.

Rachel looked down at her mistress, momentarily distracted by the large bruise on the Latina’s side, before warm, dark eyes brought her back.

“Later,” Santana growled, and immediately her curiosity was pushed to the back of her mind. “Right now I just wanna hear what it is you want.”

“I-I-“ Rachel struggled to get the words out as she was helped to sit up. She was vaguely aware of Quinn and Brittany sitting on either side of her, but she couldn’t take her eyes off Santana’s as she crouched between her legs and pushed the vibrator against her pussy, just shy of her clit.

“Go on, Rach,” Brittany whispered, stroking her leg soothingly, “tell her.”

“I-I want to do –want to _be_ good.” Rachel whimpered, and all three girls could tell that she meant more than just in the bedroom, even if she didn’t. “For Mistress Quinn and Mistress Santana.”

“You are. You’re such a good girl,” replied Quinn.

“We’re so proud of you.” Santana punctuated her sentence with a kiss that ended with teeth scraping across Rachel’s skin.

Rachel wailed, staring down at Santana with wide eyes, and all she could utter was, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” said Santana, repeating it on her other thigh.

“Oh that’s so-so…” Rachel squealed as hands and mouths started exploring her body from both sides.

“Good?” Santana suggested.

“Yes…” And just then, Brittany bit down lightly on the side of her breast and Rachel felt herself sob, overwhelmed. “It’s j-just so m-much!”

Once again, Quinn and Santana could tell that Rachel was talking about more than just what was happening right there and then.

“Why don’t we make things a little easier for you?” Quinn suggested, sitting up and getting off the couch.

“Okay,” Rachel replied, though it’s clear that the abrupt lack of contact had her on edge.

“Head up?” Quinn asked, folding the scarf she grabbed so it’s layered and opaque.

Rachel nodded, lifting her head and turning slightly to face Brittany. Brittany smiled softly and pushed a stray lock of hair out the brunette’s face.

“Your mistresses take such good care of you.”

“Yes, they do. I care about them so much.” Rachel whispered.

“We care about you too, little one,” Quinn said as she settled the scarf across Rachel’s eyes and tied it securely. “There, better?”

“Yes,” Rachel said. “It’s quieter like this.”

“Good,” Santana said as she placed another kiss just above her pet’s clit, enjoying the way she moaned as the bottom of Rachel’s clit brushed against the top of the vibrator. “I like you like this, all laid out for us.”

“I like being yours and Mistress Quinn’s,” Rachel murmured. “I’m supposed to be. I think.”

“You are,” said Quinn reassuringly. “You’re our girl. Our little pet.”

“She really is a great pet.” Brittany stated.

“Why don’t you get down here and find out for yourself, B?” Santana asked.

Rachel felt shifting next to her as Brittany and Santana switched places.

“Please?” Rachel whispered. “Please Mistress? I-I want…”

“Of course.” Santana eased her little one up and onto her throbbing dick while Brittany grabbed the vibrator and kissed Rachel’s clit gently.

Rachel sobbed as she felt her mistress’s dick finally fill her.

“That’s it, Princess. Show Brittany how much of a slut you are.”

Rachel moaned as her cheeks flushed. Quinn smiled as she watched her girlfriend thrust slowly. Brittany was thrusting her fingers as she watched Rachel get fucked by Santana, she worked to match her friend’s pace, and before long she was cumming hard all over herself.

Just then her phone beeped, and after checking it, she stood up and started gathering her clothes. “That was my mom, I gotta go.”

“Alright,” Quinn said. “Bye Britt, see you Monday.”

“Say goodbye to Brittany, _pequeno_ ,” Santana breathed in her ear.

“Go-goodbye Brittany.” Rachel whimpered.

“Bye Rachie,” Brittany smiled as she placed a hard kiss on the brunette’s lips.

They watched her go, and once they heard the front door close, both HBICs turned their attention back to the panting diva still impaled on Santana’s cock.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this sort of rambled on and on, and I'm sorry for that, but now that The Weekend of Smut is over, I can get back to the plot. This chapter honestly felt like it took forever to write, and I feel like it came across really forced. Hopefully I can get better at writing stuff like that, because it can be pretty fun.  
> Now I wanna extend a huge thank you to the co-author stumak7397 as a lot of my ideas were either inspired by or unconsciously ripped from their awesome fic Avenging Angel. I also want to thank everyone who has been reading and leaving such nice comments. I started writing this as a way to procrastinate even my own fics. I never expected anyone to read it or like it, but thanks to all of you, it's quickly taken a life of its own and become one of the longest things I've ever written.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and will stick around for when we actually get back to the more plot...y stuff. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter one this time. I wanted to put in some decent plot, but I'm afraid there might have been some pacing issues.  
> Oh well, live and learn!  
> I wanna thank every one who's read this so far as well. This started as a little something to pass the time and is now my most read fic and that is astounding!  
> Also another thanks goes to the commenters, nothing gets me motivated to put out another chapter like your kind words, and my co-author stumak7397 who has helped me with some of my ideas and is generally awesome!

Monday morning the girls got up and fell into their same old routine, with some minor changes -chief of which being the delicious ache they all felt all over their bodies. Once they managed to drag themselves out of bed, they got ready for school and piled into Quinn’s car.

They arrived at school early and Quinn and Santana took the time to look in the rear view mirror and smile as they watched Rachel fiddle with her bracelets, a soft smile on her face. Minutes later Puck’s truck pulled up next to them and they all got out to greet him before heading to practice. The day altogether was uneventful, with no more drama than usual and by the time the last bell rang, they were all headed to the choir room with smiles on their faces.

They were talking about plans for the weekend as they took their seats, Rachel was in the middle of telling the girls that they needed to stop by the grocery store when Brittany cut in, “Rach, don’t forget we have dance after Glee.”

Rachel’s eyes widened in realization, “Oh crap. I almost forgot all about it. Do you two mind waiting for us?” She asked as she turned to the other two.

Quinn opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Brittany, “No, we need them to come with us. I called our instructor and she said it was okay if they come, I wanted to show them that toss we were talking about so they can see it and help me show the squad.”

“That’s fine, B.” Santana said, “And maybe this weekend you can come over and we can veg out and watch some movies.”

Brittany smiled and turned to Rachel, “Can we watch them in the media room with the big recliner?” she asked excitedly.

Rachel chuckled at the girl’s enthusiasm. “Sure we can. We’ll set up the protection screen and everything.”

Santana looked like Christmas had come early, “You have a media room?” Rachel nodded. She and Quinn high fived before dancing in place, excited for the weekend.

Their excitement was cut short as Mr. Schue walked in and set them all to work on their duets. The groups all split up and the girls found themselves in the same places as last time. Rachel took her seat at the piano and started lightly playing a tune that Quinn had never heard.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” She asked as she took a seat next to the brunette.

“Anything,” Rachel answered as she looked up.

Quinn smiled, “I was just wondering why you haven’t been singing lately. You normally have something prepared for almost every meeting. I miss your voice.”

Rachel looked down. “I just… haven’t been in the mood to deal with everyone, you know? They always have something to say, and I just didn’t have it in me to act like I was okay.”

Quinn smiled and wrapped her hands around the smaller girl’s wrists, “You see these?” She asked as she fingered the bracelets she had given Rachel the day before. “These mean more than just Santana’s and my claim on you. These are proof that we’ll always be there to stick up for you.”

“We’re here for you, _Estrella_.” Santana said. She had overheard their conversation and came over to help comfort her little one.

“Thank you,” Rachel whispered. She tried to wrap them both in a hug, but recoiled when Santana flinched at her touch.

The Latina must have seen the question in her, “I promise, I’ll tell you everything as soon as I’m ready, okay?”

“Okay.” She whispered.

*(OoO)*

After Glee, they headed for the dance studio. Once they arrived and were changed, Rachel noticed that they had already gotten everything set up for the stunt. She smiled as she and Brittany showed the girls where to sit.

“Okay,” Rachel said addressing them both, “you two are just going to sit here for the first run through and watch to see what the final product looks like, then we’ll break it down for you and teach it to you so you can help Brittany teach the others. The stunt can be quite dangerous, but, if done properly, it’s really quite marvelous to watch.” She turned to walk away but was stopped by Santana’s voice.

“Hey, _Hermosa?_ Who’s your flier? I don’t see very many smaller girls.”

“Not many of our stunts require fliers, but when they do, it’s always my position.” She could see the worry in her mistre-friends’ eyes, so she reached out to grab both their hands and squeezed them reassuringly.

“Just… be safe, Princess,” Quinn whispered. Rachel smiled and nodded. She squeezed their hands once more and turned away.

“Don’t worry,” Brittany said as they watched Rachel walk over and get the other members into position. “Rachie is a really good captain, and she’s really strict when it comes to our safety. You don’t want to see what happens if she catches someone not doing as they’re told or messing up. Especially if it affects the safety of others.”

“Why?” Santana asked, “What happens?”

“She gets scary enough to make you two at your meanest look like a couple of toddlers throwing tantrums.” Brittany replied nonchalantly before skipping away from the two wide-eyed girls to join the rest of the dancers. They sat stunned as they tried to imagine Rachel as anything other than their sweet girl. They watched as Rachel led the others through various stretches, commanding a respect from her fellow dancers that she certainly never received at school.

Once they had properly stretched, two sets of bases formed about twelve feet apart. Rachel moved off to the edge of the mats to get a running start before doing a one-handed summersault. She twisted herself in the air and landed between the first base set. As she landed, they used her forward momentum to flip her into the air toward the second base set. While in the air, she did a triple twist while flipping her body so she landed on her back. She landed between the second base set, sitting in their arms as they used her momentum to flip her into the air in a backwards dismount. She landed gracefully on the mat on the other side of them. It was all one fluid motion without pause; seamless perfection. The whole dance troupe clapped and Brittany jumped up and down before running over and wrapping the diva in a hug.

Santana and Quinn sat with their jaws on the floor. They didn’t even have time to comment before Rachel called them over and started to go through it with them. The next hour was spent teaching the girls to be the second base set, since Brittany was already part of the first. Santana and Quinn were giddy with anticipation at the thought of adding such an awesome move to their routine. They said goodbye to Brittany, and were all walking closely together after cleaning up the mats and thanking Rachel’s instructor.

“That was amazing, _Hermosa!_ ” Santana exclaimed.

“Thank you,” Rachel mumbled, blushing. “Sorry, I was a bit rusty. I haven’t done that in a couple weeks.”

Quinn laughed and pulled the tiny diva into her side so she was flush against the blonde. “Don’t worry, Princess. You were fantastic!”

“It’s too bad you don’t wanna join the Cheerios,” Santana sighed. “We’d be unbeatable.”

“I don’t think I could handle walking around in that uniform,” Rachel mumbled, “I’ve recently become a lot more comfortable wearing pants, except for-“

“Q! S! Get your jiggly butts over here! And bring Streisand!” A voice interrupted her that none of them were expecting. They slowly turned around and were greeted with the sight of a _very_ unhappy Sue Sylvester standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. “I’m not happy, ladies. Not happy at all.” She fumed as they approached. “How could you, my two co-captains, knowingly keep such talent from me? I had to waste my valuable time investigating before I followed Brittany here so I could see Streisand’s skill firsthand.”

Quinn opened her mouth but was quickly cut off. “I’m sorry Coach Sylvester, it’s my fault. I asked them to keep it a secret.” Rachel said quickly,” and while I’m sure you want to extend an offer to join the Cheerios, I’m afraid I must decline as I very much don’t have the desire or need to immerse myself in another competitive atmosphere where I will not be treated with dignity or respect, a-and I’m highly uncomfortable with your uniforms and…”

Even Sue could see how agitated the small brunette was getting, despite her co-captains best efforts to calm her down. “Rachel,” She said softly as she put a comforting hand on the diva’s shoulder. “Calm down. I understand.”

“Y-You do?”

“Yes,” Sue nodded. “But unfortunately for us both, I made a promise to get you on my team, and Sue Sylvester doesn’t break her promises.” She paused, thinking about how she could go about this. She could feel Q glaring at her and stuck her hands out pacifyingly when a growling S took a protective step forward.

“Easy S,” she said to the Latina before turning back to Streisand, “I think we can negotiate something.” She led the girls back to the bleachers and instructed them to take a seat. “Now, Berry, I think we can find an outcome that is beneficial to us both. I want you to join the Cheerios, but maybe you won’t have to be a cheerleader.”

“Then what would she be?” Quinn asked skeptically.

“I want her to be the Cheerios Official Student Trainer and Assistant Coordinator.”

“And what would this position entail?” Rachel asked timidly.

“You will help my Cheerios with all their training, from openly helping Brittany with choreography, to organising the schedule and regimen for the physical training. You will have authority on par with the co-captains, but you will not participate in actual routines. Your uniform will be different, consisting of pants and a polo shirt during school and special sweats during practice. You will also be attending competitions and will stay with me in the coach’s section.”

Rachel sat there quietly, contemplating for several minutes before speaking, “Why me?”

“Are you kidding, Rach?” Quinn cut in before Sue could answer. “You’re one of the most talented people in our school –probably in all of Lima!”

“Q’s right.” Santana added. “And based off what we saw today, you’re a natural-born leader.”

“But that’s different. The people at school don’t respect me, they won’t listen to a word I say!”

“Then make ‘em.” Sue said simply.

Rachel was silent again for a couple more minutes before looking up at Sue. “Alright Coach, I’ll try. But in return, you have to leave Glee club alone and stop sabotaging us in your petty war against Mr. Schue. Deal?”

“Deal.” Sue said as she stuck out her hand and shook the diva’s. “But I retain the right to mess with Schuester.”

“Alright,” Rachel said, standing with the other girls. Sue smirked, she had been prepared to do a lot more to keep this promise.

“Good, you start tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go! Another apology for pacing issues but I felt I owed you guys some proper plot and I really wanted to hurry and get Rachel with the Cheerios before Xmas break.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so it's six in the morning, I have yet to sleep, and am heavily procrastinating therefore I present you with yet another chapter. It could probably have gone better and the smut was actually a complete accident, but oh well, I got some plot in, a little bit of relationshippy things and also some smut so I think it's a decent chapter for something I threw together in the middle of the night.

Rachel slowly ran her hand across the smooth, black surface of the piano and sighed. Yesterday she had gone home with Quinn and Santana, stripped her clothes, and kneeled next to her mistresses all night, taking comfort in the soothing touches they gave her and later in the way they manipulated her body, bringing her pleasure to new heights. She wanted to spend more time with them like that; giving up her control to the two people she had quickly come to trust more than anyone else. It might have been the only thing that kept her from going insane thinking about how today everything changed, and she couldn’t help thinking that she was going to need them more than ever to keep her grounded and safe.

She looked up as Santana entered the auditorium followed by Brittany, and grabbed the Latina’s hand when she joined her on stage.

“You ready?” Santana asked, concern lacing her voice.

“I guess so.” Rachel sighed.

“You’ll be fine, Rach,” Brittany beamed. “As soon as they see how amazing you and scary you are, they’ll fall right in line.”

Rachel chuckled as she followed the girls out of the auditorium while Santana found herself curious again. This wasn’t the first time Brittany had mentioned how scary Rachel could be, and Puck had warned them of the same thing when Rachel called him to tell him the news, but neither she nor Quinn could imagine their little pet being anything but sweet.

She paused as she reprimanded herself for thinking of Rachel like that in school. They had an agreement: in school Rachel was just their friend, nothing else. But try as they might, both she and Quinn still found themselves acting like doms with the diva in public and around others (granted they were far more subtle). It would be one thing, though, if Rachel didn’t appreciate it and asked them to stop, instead she seemed to like it. Every time they did something that referenced their arrangement, even if it was as simple as using calling her by a petname, Rachel always seemed to brighten up. It was almost like… she wanted things to extend past their activities in the bedroom and kneeling at the couch in her house.

They approached the doors to the gym and Santana shook her head, pushing those thoughts away until later when she could talk to Quinn about it.

Coach was standing next to Quinn, talking to the Cheerios when they entered silently. Santana looked Rachel up and down once more –she really did look cute in her slacks and polo –and couldn’t help the ball of anxiety in her chest from rising to her throat. She planted a quick kiss on Rachel’s cheek and smirked at the adorable blush she received before schooling her features and walking over to join her girlfriend by Coach Sylvester.

Sue Sylvester stood glaring at her Cheerios. She relished the fear in their eyes. even the freshman knew of her; rumors of her were rife in all the middle schools, and by this point in the year they had come to realise that the rumors didn’t do her justice. So when she stood before them, flanked by her two co-captains, they knew to be afraid.

“Right, you useless bunch of hormones and unattainable dreams, you are by far one of the _worst_ groups of Cheerios I’ve ever had the displeasure of seeing.” She paused and watched the fear turn into barely contained panic, even in the seniors. “That being said, you’re all I’ve got. So I took it upon myself to go out and find someone who could take you gangly bunch of pubescent mouth-breathers, and give me a team of winners! So, without further ado, I would like to introduce you to your new Student Trainer and Assistant Coordinator: Rachel Berry.”

Rachel took her cue and marched out to the centre of the gym. Quinn smirked as she watched several eyes bulge and jaws drop.

“Oh fuck that!” One of the senior Cheerios, Sarah, shouted. “We put up with you two letting her in the locker room and coming to practice, but this is too much.”

“That’s enough, Sarah.” Quinn gritted out angrily.

“No! Lopez may have been able to fuck you into letting her be your co-captain, but you two bitches aren’t going to let some freakish slut of yours sleep her way up to the top too!”

Quinn was about to grab Santana to stop her from mauling the girl (though she desperately wanted to let her), when Rachel cleared her throat before speaking.

“Santana,” she said loudly and clearly, making sure everyone could hear her address the Latina. “Could you go and bring me the weights, please?”

Santana nodded, not taking her eyes off the mutinous senior as she crossed the gym and came back with a pair of fifteen pound weights.

“Thank you.” Rachel smiled at her before turning back to Sarah. “Now give the weights to Sarah.”

Santana growled as she dropped the weights in Sarah’s hands, while Quinn and everyone else watched, stunned.

“Right, Sarah, I want five laps of the gym holding these above your head.”

“Not a chance, RuPaul.”

“Duncan!” Sylvester yelled, “If you want to keep that uniform, you’ll do what Berry says!”

“Thank you Coach.” Rachel said, Sue nodded and left to go to her office. “Now as I said, ten laps of the gym before school starts.”

“But you said five!”

“That’s correct, fifteen laps.” Catching on, Sarah moaned started running. “And make sure you shower before Home Room or it’s another fifteen after practice. Brittany, if you could take over please, I need to speak with Quinn and Santana.”

“Don’t you think that might have been a little harsh?” Quinn asked as they left Brittany to address the group and run them through some exercises.

“Nah, we knew she was going to have to assert her authority eventuality. Better sooner rather than later. Plus that bitch insulted me and _mi Estrella,_ she had it coming.” Santana replied.

“I know I can seem harsh, but the things we’re going to be doing are quite dangerous and I don’t want someone getting hurt because they didn’t listen to me.”

“So why don’t you act like this in Glee?” Quinn asked.

Rachel shrugged, “No point, Mr. Schue’s in charge.”

“Point taken.”

They discussed some more issues with the team while Brittany ran them through their drills. Five minutes before the end of practice, Rachel called them all over so she could talk to the group.

“Right, once you are dismissed, you will all collect a folder from Becky. Inside are dietary rules and training schedules. Do what is required as I _will_ know if you don’t. Understood?”

A chorus of yes came from the team.

“Seeing as Rachel’s uniform won’t be in until next week, we won’t be doing the Order of Power March today. That being said, if anyone tells about her new position before then, they will be punished. Any issues or questions can be addressed to me or Santana in the meantime.” Quinn yelled out. “Now get your stuff and get out.” They watched as everyone scrambled toward the smaller girl. They barely made it a step before Rachel’s voice rang out.

“If anyone hurts Becky they will be joining Sarah while I think of a suitable punishment.”

Santana and Quinn watched in amusement as everyone froze before calmly approaching the small girl.

“Wow, who knew she had it in her,” Santana remarked.

“Oh that’s nothing,” Brittany said as she approached the two HBICs as they watched Rachel talk to Becky while the last of the Cheerios left. “She was actually really calm the entire time, though I’m willing to bet practice today is gonna be really hard.”

“Yikes,” Quinn said as Rachel walked over to them, a smile on her face.

*(OoO)*

The day went by normally, the majority of the student body going about their routines unaware of the upcoming changes coming to the social hierarchy they all held in such high regard. The only difference was Rachel. They hadn’t even had their first practice yet and she already seemed noticeably more stressed.

Quinn and Santana could only guess it had to do with her new position, and the responsibilities that came with it. By the time their free period came around, the tension coming off her was almost palpable.

“I think we should consider easing her into the idea of being ours all the time.” Santana said as she and Quinn sat on some desks in an empty classroom.

“I think you’re right,” Quinn agreed. “It’s obvious that this whole Student Trainer thing is going to be stressful for her. I think she’s going to need us to be there for her.”

‘We might want to start soon then-“ Santana was interrupted by the sound of the classroom door opening and closing.

“Santana? Quinn? Are you in here?” Rachel called out.

“Over here, Princess.” Quinn called from their spot at the back of the class, out of sight from the hallway. Rachel smiled and closed the door behind her before she walked over into Quinn’s outstretched arms, standing between the blonde’s legs while Santana ran a hand up and down her back from her spot across from Quinn.

“We were just talking about you, _pequeno_.” Santana said as she stood up and embraced Rachel from behind.

“Really?” Rachel mumbled, the tension melting from her body at the feeling of her mistresses’ arms around her.

“Oh yeah,” Quinn said. “We were talking about how great you did this morning.”

“We were really proud of you.” Santana whispered, and both cheerleaders grinned at the light blush and smile on their diva’s face.

“Thank you,” Rachel mumbled. “That makes me happy.”

They stayed that way for several minutes in comfortable silence. Quinn and Santana shared a look, silently communicating that now was as good a time as any to start easing Rachel into the idea of letting them be help take care of her outside of her house too. Especially since today they didn’t have Cheerios or Glee after school so they had all the time in the world.

“You know, little one,” Quinn said as she shifted them down onto a chair so she could hold her songbird on her lap. “It was quite surprising to see such a powerful side to you this morning.”

“Yes, well, I take my position very seriously. I can’t allow someone to get hurt because I wasn’t able to command the respect of my teammates.” Rachel replied. Santana had taken the seat next to Quinn and had pulled the smaller girl’s legs onto her lap and was stroking them softly.

“So we’ve noticed.” Santana said softly.

“We’ve also noticed how you’ve been a little stressed since Coach announced your position to the squad.” Quinn added.

“I’ll be fine,” Rachel murmured, her eyes had closed and she was leaning against Quinn’s chest enjoying the feeling of the girls’ hands rubbing her back and legs. “While I enjoy having my talents appreciated, and being given a position that reflects that, it is very tiring maintaining such a commanding facade.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that kind of stuff with us, _mi bicho,_ ” Santana whispered.

“You don’t have to be anything more than our sweet girl with us,” Quinn tightened her grip and placed a soft kiss on Rachel’s temple.

Rachel sighed and nuzzled Quinn’s neck with her nose, “Mmm, Miss Q, I like it when you and Miss S call me yours.”

“Rachel, you know you aren’t supposed to call us that until we’ve collared you.” Quinn admonished lightly, though she couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“I know,” Rachel replied cheekily. She opened her eyes to glance mischievously between the two girls and laid a quick kiss on Quinn’s cheek. “But you also said that at school we’re just friends, meaning I can use whatever nicknames I want.”

“Why you cheeky little brat!” Santana laughed.

“She’s got us there San,” Quinn admitted.

“Yup,” Rachel chirped, “And I’ve decided that I’m going to lovingly refer to my two best friends as that every chance I get when we’re alone.”

The three of them laughed together, and when the final bell rang and the sound of the school emptying itself flowed through the door none of them even thought about moving.

“Well props to you for finding a nice little loophole, Rach.” Santana said, enjoying the small groans of approval she received as she started massaging Rachel’s thighs. “But what if these best friends of yours don’t want you calling them that?”

“What if they wanted you calling them by their proper titles both inside and outside your house?” Quinn added, nibbling on an earlobe.

Rachel’s legs were shaky and she couldn’t help but squirm happily as she was stood up and held between the two cheer captains.

“You know, it was really hot seeing you put that Sarah bitch in her place.” Santana breathed in her ear as she moved her hands up and down the diva’s side making her breath hitch beautifully. “I was almost afraid everyone would see my dick bursting through my spankies.”

Rachel moaned as both girls pushed themselves flush against her, letting her feel the twin bulges pressing against her front and back. Her legs buckled when Quinn leaned down and nibbled on her earlobe before whispering hotly in her ear.

“Do you want to know the best part though?”

“Y-yes Ma’am.” Rachel whimpered. She felt the wandering hands all over her body start slowly working their way under her clothes and her arousal grew.

“It’s knowing that even if our little diva can scare an entire team of Cheerios, we’re still the ones that get to see you at the end of the day, on your knees begging for our cocks.”

“Oh, _Estrella_ , you’re soaked.” Santana whispered teasingly as her hands danced down the front of Rachel’s unbuttoned jeans. “Do you want our cocks, pet? Is the idea of us fucking you, reminding you _who you belong to_ , turning you on?”

“Y-Yes! Please Mistress!” Rachel mewled as she felt herself slowly being undressed.

“I think it’s time for another lesson.” Quinn said once they had stripped her down to her bra and panties. “Do you remember your safe words, Princess?”

“Y-Yes Ma’am. Yellow if I’m uncomfortable, red if I need you to stop.”

“Good girl,” Santana said. She placed a quick kiss on the top of the brunette’s head and came around to face her next to Quinn. “Now, you’re next lesson is on patience and understanding.”

“If you’re gonna be ours, you’ll need to understand your place.” Quinn said softly as she tucked a lock of hair behind Rachel’s hair, reveling in the quake that ran through her pet’s body at her touch. “I feel like you’ll probably have no problem getting the hang of this one, Rach.” She leaned forward slightly so she could whisper in the trembling girl’s ear, and asked in her most sulky desirable voice, “Do you want to know what you’re place is with us, Rachel?”

“Oh God! Please Ma’am,” Rachel moaned, she could feel her own wetness rolling down her thighs and it only seemed to increase in volume with each word her mistresses spoke in her ear. “Please, please tell me!”

“Your place is at our feet, Princess. You don’t need to worry about anything but us. Trust us to know what you need.” Quinn smiled softly and tenderly kissed her. She quickly deepened the kiss, smiling slightly when her tongue met Rachel’s, causing the brunette to moan desperately as she gave control of the kiss to Quinn. Once they separated Quinn smiled as she watched Rachel pant for air, her chest heaving. “You’re very special, Rachel.”

“I-I am?” Rachel panted.

“Definitely,” Santana confirmed as she nibbled on the diva’s neck. “You’re our good little slut, and we know that as addicted as you are to the feeling of our cocks driving deep inside you, nothing makes you feel better than making us feel good. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes Mistress!” Rachel moaned. “Oh God, _please_ Mistress! I love making you and Mistress Quinn cum! I want you both deep inside me! Please, use me for your pleasure!”

“Don’t worry, little one we will. But first we need to get through our other lesson.” Quinn soothed the trembling diva. “You said you want our cocks deep inside you?”

“Yes! Please Ma’am!” Rachel begged. The devotion in her eyes made both cheerleaders chests warm with a sudden feeling of affection.

“Then, that’s what you’ll get.” Santana smirked as she and Quinn pulled down their spankies, allowing their cocks to spring free through the panels of their skirts. They both sat back in their seats and Quinn pulled down Rachel’s ruined panties before pulling her back down to her lap.

Quinn ran her fingers through her slick folds, gathering some of the wetness on the way, and continued all the way down to the tight, puckered entrance of her ass. She was silently letting the smaller girl know that she and Santana planned to own every part of her body, and as Quinn applied the smallest bit of pressure, Rachel found herself crying out in ecstasy as she pushed her hips back against the wandering fingers.

“Not yet, Princess.” Quinn whispered in her ear and removed her hand, causing Rachel to moan at the loss. “Right now, Santana and I are going to do some homework, and while we do it you’re going to be a good girl and keep our cocks warm.”

“You think you can do that for us, _Hermosa?_ ” Santana asked.

“Y-Yes Mistress.” Rachel gulped. She was a tad bit nervous about what they were about to do, but all traces of apprehension were wiped from her mind the second Quinn’s cock slid into her aching pussy. She moaned loudly as Quinn bottomed out, happy to finally have her mistress inside her, her pale arms wrapped around her front.

Holding her close, Quinn helped Santana bring her head into her girlfriend’s lap. Rachel smiled as she felt Santana pet her hair and guide her mouth to her already throbbing cock.

“Remember, pet, we don’t want to cum. We just want you to lay here patiently and keep our dicks warm.” Quinn said, stroking her back.

“Yes Ma’am.” Rachel whimpered, wondering if she would be able to hold out more than three minutes. She let out a deep breath through her nose and relaxed her throat, taking Santana almost all the way to the base.

If anyone were to walk by and peek inside the room, they would only see the co-captains of the Cheerios sitting at a desk doing homework. Sitting hidden between them, Rachel focused on keeping her breathing steady as she thought about her current situation. She had her mistresses’ cocks in two separate holes, but not to use. She was just to keep them warm.

It was definitely an exercise in patience and self-control. Were it not for them petting her face, arms, sides, legs, and everything in between, she was sure she would have already disobeyed them and started fucking herself on both dicks within the first minute. They would occasionally whisper words of praise to her, reminding her how good she was being.

As she lay between her two mistresses, impaled on both ends, she began to feel a slight tingle of euphoria run through her body, casting away any shadow of doubt she may be feeling.

In her desperation to please them, she had all but begged them both to simply use her for their pleasure, and though she wouldn’t have minded them simply electing to fuck her senseless right there, she found she was liking this option even more.

After what felt like about thirty minutes she could tell that both her mistresses’ cocks were, impossibly, even harder than before. Even though part of her was still desperately craving movement, Rachel was finding that she was actually quite happy to try and remain still for them.

There was a strange sort of intimacy she felt sitting there with their cocks deep in her mouth and pussy. There was no way for her to feel closer to Quinn or Santana than when they were deep inside her, claiming her as theirs, and though she could feel her toes curling and legs shaking in pleasure, it felt like the two cheerleaders were trying to give her that sense of closeness without necessarily having it all be about sex. But it wasn’t just a closeness with them she was feeling; Rachel felt like she was helping both Santana and Quinn become closer to each other. She could tell they were never quite as open with each other as they were with her, and as she sat there she would occasionally feel them take a break from petting her to simply join hands and rest them on top of her.

She lost track of time as her body’s desire to move and achieve physical pleasure struggled against the feelings of peace and happiness that filled her mind and soul. It wasn’t a desperate struggle. More like watching a couple of puppies wrestle around on the ground. She wasn’t even aware of Santana and Quinn putting their papers away until she started moaning and quivering as their light petting turned into massages for her legs and back. Her eyes had been closed for a while now, and as she opened them slowly she became more aware of everything tingling. She swore she could feel every single nerve ending, her body was in such a confused state of pleasure and relaxation that it didn’t know what to do.

“You are so wonderful _Princesa,_ such a good girl. Keeping us warm and happy. So tight, making us all hard for you.”

“Oh, our little songbird. The things you do to us.”

Rachel moaned as she listened to her mistresses praise her, still not moving save for their hands as they massage any remaining dredges of stress away.

“Look at her Quinn,” Santana remarked. “She’s torn between wanting to move and fuck us, and just wanting to be filled.”

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend then looked back down at their little pet. “Mmm, you’re our good little slut, aren’t you Rachel? Do you feel me twitching in you? You’re gonna make us cum from just holding us in your tight holes.”

“Yeah, oh good girl, tighten those lips.” Santana moaned loudly. “Oh Rachel _mi Estrella_ your tongue is perfect!”

Rachel moaned and before she knew it, both girls were pounding into her with reckless abandon. It didn’t take long for Quinn and Santana’s movements to get jerky as they poured rope after rope into her desperate pussy and down her throat.

The wet heat inside her triggered a tsunami of pleasure to roll through her wiping away everything except the feeling of her mistresses pounding into her. Quinn and Santana slowed their thrusts as they all came down from their high, waiting until they had softened completely to pull out. They helped Rachel stand on shaky legs and get dressed before embracing her between them.

“You did so great, Rach.” Quinn whispered softly.

“We’re so proud of you.” Santana added.

“Thank you,” Rachel murmured. She then blushed profusely and buried her face in Quinn’s neck, mumbling incoherently.

“What was that, Princess?”

Rachel took a deep breath and pulled back slightly and studied the floor determinedly as she whispered, “D-Do you think we could maybe… do that again sometime? I mean we don’t have to if you don’t want, but it felt really good to just sit there with you. It made me feel, I don’t know, closer to you two and that made me happy.”

Quinn cut the rambling diva off with a quick peck on the cheek and looked down at her with nothing short of raw affection. “Don’t worry little one, we liked it too. If you want to do it again, I’m sure we can work something out.”

Rachel smiled and burrowed closer to her two friends. “Okay.” She said quietly.

They stood there like that for a few more minutes before packing up their things and heading for the parking lot. Things may have been about to change, but all three of them were confident they would be able to stand up to whatever obstacles high school was preparing to throw at them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Another chapter for you my dear readers. Hopefully it has a little bit of something for everybody (Though the smut kinda happened by accident!) I didn't cover as much of the plot as I wanted to, but even so, I kinda liked how this turned out and hopefully you like it too.

Santana didn’t think the weekend could have possibly come soon enough as she stumbled through Rachel’s front door behind the diminutive diva. Quinn’s mother had return from one of her many business trips so they had decided that Santana would go back to Rachel’s and help set up the media room while Quinn brought Brittany over after she was done talking to her mother, and _maybe_ grab some toys for after Brittany left and they were all alone.

Though considering the amount of pain they were in, she doubted if either she or her girlfriend would have the strength to move, let alone do anything sexual, for at least a month.

“I dunno how you do it, _Hermosa_.” She groaned as they dropped their bags and walked into the media room to set up the massive reclining couch. Barely a second passed between the couch being set up and Santana collapsing on it with a groan.

“It’s nothing impressive really,” Rachel replied, shrugging shyly as she pulled down her pants and folded them before walking over and kneeling before the reclining Latina. “I’m just used to it. In a few weeks you and the rest of the team will be able to handle it just like me and Brittany.”

“I sincerely doubt that,” Santana grumbled as she pulled the smaller brunette onto the couch with her.

She shouldn’t have been surprised how tough Rachel’s new training regimen was, considering how in shape her dance troupe all seemed to be, but by the end of the week she found herself needing to be carried in by Quinn and Brittany while Rachel and the taller blonde girl would come in, a light bounce to their step, coated in a only a slight sheen of sweat.

That being said, many of the other Cheerios were in even worse condition. At least half of the freshman were passed out after each practice, and the upper years weren’t faring much better.

The upside was that after some initial friction at the start of the week, the other cheerleaders were starting to really listen to Rachel, if not out of respect than out of fear of incurring the wrath of their coach, co-captains, and, by the end of the week, Rachel herself. The severity of the brunette’s punishments rivaled most things Coach Sylvester was capable of thinking up on her worst day, and was enough to scare away any ideas of insubordination long before they became a problem. On top of that, while everyone was used to Quinn’s ice-cold iron fist, or Santana’s white hot rage, the small smile and seemingly cheery nonchalance with which Rachel dealt out retribution consistently threw people off balance, and after overhearing Brittany state that it was simply because Rachel wasn’t actually mad and how she sometimes still sent letters to one of the boys in her troupe who was scared into moving towns after _annoying_ her, even Santana and Quinn had to admit that they felt a small tinge of fear.

But more than that, they were proud that their diva was finally standing up for herself instead of letting everyone at the school push her around.

_And come Monday everyone’ll know not to mess with our girl._ Santana thought to herself.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Rachel reached across her to tap one the laptop sitting on the table next to them and tapped a few buttons. A moment later, smooth jazz crooned out from the speakers in the room and Santana smiled when she realised that Rachel had started playing a playlist entitled _MS_ and directly next to it was a second playlist labeled _MQ_.

“How’d you know I love jazz, _pequeno?_ ” Santana asked.

“You and Mistress Quinn argue over the radio on the car ride to school nearly every day, so I took the liberty to make a playlist full of music that we all would like. After that I made one for the each of you based off your different tastes along with some selections that I think you’ll each enjoy separately as well as a few that may at least help make each other’s tastes more tolerable.” Rachel rambled, blushing slightly as she buried her head in the Latina’s chest.

Santana’s heart swelled with affection as she listened to the brunette speak. By the time Rachel finished speaking, she was smiling brightly as she placed a light kiss on the top of her diva’s head.

 “Remind me to thank you _properly_ when I’m able to move my body again.” She husked, enjoying the shiver that ran down Rachel’s body.

“If you’re still sore,” Rachel paused and looked up as she built up her courage. “I-I could maybe… give you a massage? If you want that is.”

Santana nodded and rolled over, allowing Rachel to do her work. She began to moan as small hands worked slowly up each leg, tenderly yet firmly massaging every last dredge of tiredness out of each muscle. Santana began to moan under her ministrations and smiled as she felt Rachel pause before continuing, undoubtedly more flushed due to the sounds she was evoking from her mistress.

Normally, Quinn was the only one Santana allowed to touch her like this, and that itself was a rare occurrence, but the closer they got to Monday, the more stressed Rachel seemed to be. The only time she looked truly relaxed was when she got home and kneeling before one or both of them. Either way, they were both determined to make her as happy and relaxed as they could this weekend, which in Rachel’s case meant a weekend of complete submission.

Rachel worked slowly, relishing the feel of her mistress’s soft skin under her fingers. When she had finished with her back, she softly asked the raven-haired girl to roll over before continuing to stretch and massage her muscles. The wetness between her thighs that Santana’s delicious moans had caused only increase when she noticed her arousal proudly standing up, creating a sizable tent in the Latina’s sweat pants. Rachel smiled, proud of herself for the reaction she was causing in the other girl.

Over the course of the massage, Rachel found her world narrowing again until the only thing she was concerned about was the girl lying before her and how her every moan filled her with warmth before settling in her core. She didn’t even notice the door open or anyone else enter the room until Quinn’s voice lilted across the room just as Brittany bounced onto the recliner next to Rachel and wrapped the brunette up in a bone-crushing hug.

“Well, now I regret taking that hot shower and those pain meds.” She joked as she strode across the room, placing a kiss on Rachel’s head before leaning down and kissing her girlfriend tenderly on the lips.

Rachel smiled as she watched her mistresses become lost in each other. She loved when she got to see just how much they loved each other, and always hoped that she would be able to see more of it in the future.

She finally looked away when she felt Brittany tap her on the shoulder. She turned and smiled at the taller blonde.

“What do you want to watch first, Rach?” She asked.

“I dunno Britt, why don’t you chose first and we’ll go from there.” Rachel suggested. She smiled when the blonde squealed and hugged her before clambering over them to reach the computer.

None of them were surprised when the first Harry Potter started playing (Brittany always chose Harry Potter), and Rachel sighed happily as she was pulled between her two mistresses as they settled down for what was inevitably going to be a marathon while Brittany pulled out a stuffed duck and settled in next to Santana.

She tried valiantly to relax and focus on the movie, but the fact that she was all worked up from before coupled with her Santana and Quinn’s hands petting her slowly had her mewling softly in less than ten minutes.

“If you don’t quiet down, we won’t be able to focus on the movie,” Santana mumbled quietly in her ear.

“I-I’m sorry, Mistress.” Rachel whimpered as a finger wandered between her thighs, gathering some of her wetness along the way.

“Don’t blame her, San.” Brittany said, pulling her finger away. “Look how wet she is.” She put her finger in her mouth and moaned slightly at the taste.

“She’s got a point,” Quinn said, addressing the others while she pulled down Rachel’s panties. “B, do you mind if we let our slutty little pet warm our cocks while we watch? She’s been really good all week, and probably just needs a treat.”

“Sure thing.” She said with a smile before turning to Santana, “San, can Rach and me cuddle while she keeps your cocks warm.”

Rachel whimpered a little bit at the way they were talking about her and squealed happily when Santana pulled her into her lap. The Latina sat between her legs and slowly pushed her throbbing cock into Rachel’s pussy, making her moan and shiver as her mistress bottomed out. Brittany moved to sit between them and Quinn and reached out to gently lower Rachel across her lap before Quinn guided her head to her long cock.

Once she was firmly impaled on both girls’ dicks they all settled down to watch the movie. Like before, Rachel struggled slightly against the desperate horniness coursing through her body, but after a few minutes, her eyes closed and her arousal settled down from a voracious flame that coursed through her veins to a steady warmth that settled in her muscles and mixed with sense of peace that filled her very soul.

She lost track of time and a feeling of relaxation and safety filled her being as the three most important people in her world pet her gently. Her heartbeat seemed to fall into sync with the rhythmic pulses of the dicks inside her. She was barely aware of the first movie ending and its sequel starting as she relished in her mistresses’ and best friend’s gentle petting and occasional cooing. Every twitch of the dicks inside her filled her with elation at the knowledge of how happy she was making Santana and Quinn.

She was brought out of her reverie after they finished the second movie. Santana had ordered pizza and she, Quinn, and Brittany had decided that they would eat first before starting the next movie. She moaned in disappointment when she was forced to sit up and remove Quinn’s cock from her mouth so Brittany could stand up and get the pizzas from the delivery guy as she was the only one relatively decent.

“Alright, _Princesa,_ it’s Q’s turn to have your pussy.” Santana said softly placing a light kiss on the brunette’s temple before pulling out slowly. They both moaned at the loss as Quinn shuffled over next to her girlfriend. She slid the diva over to her own lap and sank her down on her throbbing cock just as Brittany walked in with the pizza. They split the pizza, talking lightly before leaning back on the massive recliner to relax and putting on the next movie.

Quinn sighed contentedly as she wrapped her arms around the small brunette in her lap and pulled her close. A quiet moan to her right told her Brittany was riding her girlfriend softly, the blonde girl’s eyes never leaving the movie. It didn’t take long for Santana to finish, considering how long she was inside Rachel, and once she was done, the Latina pulled out and turned to kiss both Quinn and Rachel sweetly before cuddling into the blonde’s side while Brittany wrapped herself around Santana’s back.

Quinn’s smiled grew when Rachel reached up to kiss both her and Santana on the cheek before burrowing her face into hazel-eyed girl’s neck so that Quinn could rest her chin on top of her head. She felt the smaller girl clench her inner muscles around her already throbbing cock, forcing her to stifle a groan as she was reminded of the fact that she has sat through two movies in a constant state of arousal.

Santana noticed her girlfriend’s discomfort and smirked as she nibbled the blonde’s neck while stroking Rachel’s back tenderly. A quick glance told them both that Brittany was out cold already –something that usually happened when the taller girl insisted watching Harry Potter.

Quinn smirked as she brought her lips down to Rachel’s ear. “You’ve been so good this week, little one.” She whispered. She and Santana smiled to each other when they noticed Rachel grin and tighten her grip around the blonde. The past week had shown them a new side of the submissive brunette; one that was completely different from the loud, little diva they had come to know. She had been more than an asset to the Cheerios since she took her place, and though it was clear how much of a toll her new position took, they both agreed that it was what Rachel needed to completely accept her role as a submissive.

Both girls were honoured that, while she was starting to stand up for herself more and more at school, she still trusted them enough to exchange power with them. In fact, it seemed to be when she was most relaxed. It was after seeing this that they once again discussed their mutual feelings for the girl and decided that this weekend they would take a step that both of them had only taken once before.

A small whimper of pleasure as Santana’s hand was joined by both of Quinn’s brought the blonde back to the present.

“In fact you’ve been so good, that Santana and I thought you deserved a treat.” She whispered as she brought her hands down to squeeze the brunette’s ass.

“But you’ve got to be quiet,” Santana added. “Wouldn’t want to wake Britt, now would we?”

“N-no, Mistress.” Rachel whimpered as Quinn started thrusting slowly.

“We thought this weekend would be a good time for another first.” Quinn murmured as her hands started roaming from Rachel’s ass down to the wetness around where her cock was firmly nestled between the smaller girl’s legs.

“Remember your safeword, _pequeno?_ ” Santana asked.

“G-green for g-g-good. Yel-yellow for un-uncomfortable. R-r-r-red f-for bad.” Rachel stuttered out.

“Good girl.” Santana kissed her, swallowing the pleasured groan that was torn from the diva’s throat as Quinn spat in one of her hands while the other gathered more of her wetness before bringing them back together to spread her ass and softly push against the puckered entrance.

Rachel gasped as her mistress slowly applied more pressure until the tip of one of her fingers slipped in. The strange pressure she felt was completely alien to her, but as soon as Quinn resumed her slow steady thrusts the dual sensations had her burying her face in the blonde’s chest kissing and nibbling any and all available skin in an effort to keep herself from moaning and waking the girl sleeping not four feet from her.

“How’s that feel, Princess?” Quinn asked softly.

“I-It feels good, Ma’am.” Rachel whimpered.

“That’s good, because you’re gonna need a bit of practice before taking me or Santana.”

Rachel shuddered and gulped at the thought of her mistresses fucking her ass. It was the one place they hadn’t claimed and the thought of the both of them fucking her, claiming her as theirs, was enough to send her into an orgasm unlike any other.

Quinn groaned quietly as she felt Rachel’s walls clench impossibly tighter while her asshole fluttered around her digit. Her hips became jerky and before she knew it, she was furiously kissing Santana while pouring rope after rope of burning hot cum into the now unconscious brunette. Satisfied and spent, she and Santana shared one more kiss, wordlessly expressing worry and comforting each other about the possible outcome of the next day before joining the other girls in blissful sleep.

*(OoO)*

Saturday morning found Rachel and Santana cuddled on the couch, barely paying attention to whatever was playing on the TV while Quinn cleaned up the remains of breakfast.

Brittany had left not long ago, so once Quinn finished joined the other two, the three girls were alone in the house. She had just sat down when Santana spoke up.

“Hey, Rach.”

“Yes Mistress?”

“We have something we wanted to ask you.”

“And we need you to answer it as our friend, not our submissive, understand?” Quinn added.

Rachel paused for a moment and looked between the two of them pensively before nodding.

“Okay,” Santana started before taking a deep breath. “We were wondering if… you wanted to… y’know…”

Quinn rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s shyness and decided to take the reins before Santana embarrassed herself further. She took a deep breath and grabbed the diva’s hands, bringing her attention away from the stuttering Latina. She looked into those deep brown eyes, so filled with trust and hope, but also fear and trepidation and forced herself to spit out those eight tiny words:

“Will you go on a date with us?”


End file.
